A World Unknown
by Rusty Myers
Summary: Alexus is an average teenage girl with an abusive father. She is magically transported to Middle Earth and meets Legolas Greenleaf. Now she must fight against evil and her own emotions to find her way home. But does she really want to go home? Finished!
1. Chapter One: A Wish is Granted

Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas, Thranduil, Galadriel, Gandalf, or any other LOTR characters I might see fit to put in this story! I DO own Alexus/Aliana, Ivellios, and Layanna. And I have permission to use Rina/Nikhila (Tequila with an 'n'), Mandy/Alah, Ben, and Jessica. If you've still got a problem, then go cry me a river! Dang it! Now I have that Justin Timberlame (no offense to any of you who like him...) song in my head! See what you've done?

I don't think I've changed any of the history or geographical stuff (actually, I've been very particular about this!) or anything like that for those of you who yelled at me last time. And if I did, I'm terribly sorry and please inform me of this.

And to those of you who've read There and Never Going Back Again by The Merry Murderess Kitta, I know some of this may seem like her story, but let me assure you, I've been writing this story long before I read hers. I just didn't plan on posting it until it was finished. And to those of you who haven't read it, I suggest you do because it is a very good story!

I hope you enjoy it and please review!

Thanx a bunch,

AlianaofMirkwood AKA: Rusty

Ps- Oh, and by the way, in my story, Isengard was rebuilt after the War and Gandalf now lives there. I know it may bug some people, but nothing says that doesn't happen. The whole plot takes place BEFORE Gandalf, Frodo, Bilbo, Galadriel, Celeborn, etc all leave on the White Ships.

Chapter One: A wish is granted

Alexus sat on the bus after school waiting for Jessica and Mandy. In a few minutes, the two girls came walking down the aisle and sat down in front of her. Jessica pulled out a book and began to read while Mandy turned around to talk to her. "You wanna go trick-or-treating with us tonight? My mom said you could spend the night since it's Friday."

"Sure! But you guys have to help me fix my elf ears. It's really hard to do them myself. What are you two going as?"

"I'm going as Alah, you know, my mage from our stories, and Jess is gonna be a Ringwraith. Is your dad gonna get mad?"

"Is he ever not mad?" Alexus pointed out, half laughing half shuddering. "Just as long as he hasn't been drinking, I should be fine..."

Mandy looked at her sadly as the bus turned onto their street. "Come on. Let's go get your stuff and get ready!"

The three girls walked down the street to Alexus's house. It was very small and the paint was coming off the walls, but it was home. Alexus opened the door quietly and peeked inside to make sure her dad wasn't around. Then she tiptoed to her room and grabbed her costume, clothes for that night, and her diary.

She was about to leave the house when her dad appeared in the hallway. "Where are you going!" he yelled angrily.

Alexus bit her lip. "I...I was going to Mandy's. We're gonna go trick-or-treating. Her mom said I could spend the night..."

Her dad slumped towards her until he stood but a foot away. She could smell the horrible stench of beer on his breath. She backed into the door, away from her father. "Look at me bitch!" he screamed. She looked up into his anger filled eyes, knowing that her own were full of hate. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going!"

"I...I...I didn't want to wake you up..."

"Well, you ain't going anywhere!" he yelled and slapped her across the face. She was used to this and didn't cry. She just stood there and gazed stubbornly into the eyes of her father. This seemed to enrage him even more.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the kitchen. Alexus knew what he was doing. He had done it so many times before. He pushed her against the counter and opened a drawer to his right. From it, he pulled out a silver knife and held it to her wrist. "You killed your mother! Now I'm going to kill you!"

Alexus knew he wouldn't do it, but she held her breath anyway. The knife sliced her skin deeper than it normally did and drew a lot more blood. He threw the knife on the floor. "Now, remember this when you disobey me!"

He punched her in the chest and passed out on the floor. Alexus ran outside, grabbing her things as she went, and slammed the door. Mandy and Jessica stood in the driveway waiting for her. It came as no shock to them when they saw the huge cut on her arm and the bruise on her face. The three of them silently continued on to Mandy's house where her mother tended to Alexus's arm. "That father of yours...Someday he's going to get himself in a load of trouble!" she would always say.

When she was finished, she looked at the girl and sighed. "I'm sorry, Alexus. I wish there were something I could do. But every time I turn your father in, he gets away with it..."

"Thanks," Alexus smiled, and went to Mandy's room the put on her costume. Jessica was already finished and was helping Mandy paint her skin silver to represent her character.

Finally, the two girls helped Alexus with her dress and glued on her pointy ears. The girls sat on the bed and talked for a while until the door opened. "It's almost dark," Mandy's mom said. "You three should get going if you're going to meet Stephanie at 8:00."

"Thanks!" Mandy ran down the stairs and threw on her red robes to complete her costume. Jessica opened her backpack and withdrew a silver chain with a golden ring on it. Alexus ran her purple highlighter through her hair and followed Jess downstairs.

Making sure they were ready, they all walked down the street to the park where they were to meet Stephanie. They found her standing by a tree and the four of them went off down the street on Halloween night.

They finally got home at 11:00 and dumped their candy on the floor. "This was the best year I've ever had!" Alexus commented. "I don't think I can finish all this until June!"

"Same here!" Mandy agreed. "If I can even finish it by then..."

They stayed up all night, role-playing and eating candy. When they finally got tired, they laid on sleeping bags on the floor and talked quietly. Alexus pulled out her journal and began to write the events of today.

_Melin nildo,_

Today is Halloween. We had a big party in math today and ate lots of candy. I went home and got my stuff to go to Mandy's after school. Father woke up before I could leave. Needless to say, he hit me and cut my arm. It seems worse than before, but maybe I'm just imaging things...

Mandy, Jess, Steph, and I went trick-or-treating and then came over to Mandy's. I'm trying to sleep, but my arm hurts too much and began to bleed again. I wish I could just get away from this place and never come back!

She got up to get a glass of water. When she came back, she found two words written about an inch below where she had just written.

Where to?

It wasn't her handwriting, but guessing it was merely a joke played by one of her friends, she smiled and wrote her reply.

Mirkwood

The tired girl yawned and closed her diary. She stuffed it in her bag and turned out the light. Then she rolled over on the floor, closed her eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of that blonde elf who lived forever in her thoughts and fantasies.

A tall blonde elf rode into the forest of Mirkwood early in the morning. The sun rose in front of him as he sped down the familiar forest paths of his homeland. He was just returning from visiting an old friend of his in Minas Tirith.

Towards the center of the great forest, he caught the sent of another elf. Thinking it might be one of his friends, he followed it to its source. He left the path and walked through the underbrush. At last he stopped in front of a large tree. He looked down and saw a beautiful young girl.

She wore a long purple dress with gold embroidery along the sides that was slit up to her hip. She had long brown hair that fell loosely around her shoulders. Her face had a large bruise on it and there was a horrible gash in her right arm. Most surprising to the elf was the purple highlight in her long hair, just in the front. He looked at this in wonder, pondering why she might have done this.

The young elf knelt down beside her and shook her slightly, wondering what a human was doing in Mirkwood. "_Me heri_!" he whispered. "_Me heri_,_ koiva amu_!"

She opened her eyes slightly and stared at the elf. _I must be dreaming_, she thought. _This can't be happening_! She sat up and rubbed her eyes. As she did so, she realized her ears felt strangely different. She ran her hands over them and remembered that she'd forgotten to take them off last night. But these didn't seem too fake. There weren't any little bumps where they met up with her real ear...

"Are you alright, _me heri_?"

She looked up at the man in front of her. Seeing his pointed ears and long blonde hair, her eyes widened. She pinched herself hard, sure she was dreaming. But she didn't wake up. _How did I get here_? _This can't be real_! _I can't seriously be an elf_!

"Are you alright?" the elf repeated.

"_Mammen ami_?" she asked.

The elf was taken aback. "You speak elvish?"

"No, I just made up some words and they happened to be elvish! Of course I do!" She knew she wasn't telling the complete truth, but she had loved elves so much that she had learned their language-to the best of her abilities-just for fun, along with a few of her other friends.

"Well, in that case, _ly mii itaure Mirkwood_. _Ar ami Legolas_." He stood up and bowed, before offering the girl his hand and pulling her to her feet. She doubled over in pain and fell to her knees. A snapping noise told the elf that she must have a cracked rib. He grabbed her under the arm and let her lean on him for support.

"_I uya maure lyaa tulko_!" She yelled angrily, but still allowed him to help her stand. She moaned in pain and pushed the hair behind her ears.

He smiled. "_A! ly are inya elda_!"

She started to say, 'No, I'm a human and my name is Alexus', but realized that, if this wasn't a dream and she really was an _inya elda_ or, she elf, she should act the part. "Yes, I am Aliana Majere. And there was no need to introduce yourself, your highness. I would know you anyway."

Legolas tried to smile, but wondered how this girl recognized him. "What are you doing in Mirkwood?" he asked.

"I never liked to stay at home, but that really does not matter. I must be going now," she replied. "Well, then we have something in common. Where are you headed next?"

Hoping it was after the third age and the War of the Ring and Isengard had been rebuilt, Alexus, now known as Aliana replied. "I am traveling to Isengard to visit an old friend."

"By chance might that friend be Gandalf the White?"

Sighing thankfully, Aliana smiled. "Why yes, that is who I am visiting. I have a few questions to ask him. Thank you for your help, but I must be off."

She turned to leave, but Legolas grabbed her wrist. "You don't think I'm going to let you go by yourself, do you? Especially injured and unarmed."

Aliana frowned when she realized he was right. She did not have a sword and her arm still hurt. But, never being one to depend on others, she rolled her eyes. "I will be fine, your highness." She stepped away from him and swayed on her feet momentarily before leaning on a tree for support. "_I moka ly, myatar_."

"Why do you speak of your father with such hate?" Legolas asked.

Aliana frowned. She had not meant to say that aloud. _I guess I have to answer him_. "He is the reason I cannot stand."

Legolas stared at her in amazement. "Your father did this to you!"

"Yes, now for the last time, I must be going."

"I will not allow you to travel to Isengard like this. At least let me look at your ribs."

Aliana turned to him. A little voice inside her head was saying, _Yeah_!_ The hottest guy in the world wants to look at your...uh...ribs_! But she ignored it. She was not going to let some guy, even if he was Legolas, look at her ribs! "No way! To do that, I'd have to take off my shirt!"

"Well, then allow me to stay with you until you are able to walk on your own."

"I-"

"Please, _me heri_. I would feel much better if I stayed with you. At least for a short while."

He looked so hot standing there looking concerned that Aliana had to oblige. "Oh, alright! Why do you have to be such a fuckin' hot elf!"

Legolas grinned, though he did not understand her last comment. "We shall stay here for the night. Tomorrow you will come with me to the palace."

"The palace! Why!"

"So you can meet my father and I can explain to him where I am going. And I don't think you want to go traveling in that beautiful dress."

Aliana sat down grumpily at the foot of the tree. She was really hungry, but was determined not to mention it. Besides, she'd gone a whole lot longer without eating. To pass the time, she mumbled a poem to herself.

"Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for mortal men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them.

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."

Legolas watched her silently, wondering how it was that she knew this. Not many people knew the old saying. Especially someone as young as she. "May I ask you a question?"

"You just did," she grinned. "but you may ask me another, your highness."

"Please, call me Legolas."

"I cannot your highness. Unless we are on friendly terms with each other, which I do not think will happen very easily, than I must insist on referring to you as your highness."

Legolas looked confused, but shook off the odd feeling he'd gotten when she said this. "Where do you hail from?"

Thinking quickly back to all her stories, Aliana answered. "Why, I should think it would be quite obvious. I hail from Rivendell."

Legolas looked into her deep green eyes, trying to find something false in them. He didn't believe her, but could not say why. Somehow he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth. Maybe she wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling him everything...

Legolas made a fire, but Aliana sat as far away from it as possible. She lay down and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. Legolas did the same, but she knew he wasn't asleep. She could feel his eyes on her, searching her soul. She knew he didn't believe her, but she had to lead him to think she was truthful.


	2. Chapter Two: Mirkwood

Disclaimer: Same things as before. I don't own any of the LOTR characters. I DO own all the people named before in the first chapter disclaimer. Again, please tell me if you found anything that might suggest an AU story, but I really don't think there is.

Hope you enjoy! Please review!

AlianaofMirkwood

ps- Oh, and just an FYI, _I moka ly_ means 'I hate you' in Elvish and _me heri_ means 'my lady'. At least in the dictionary I found. I know it's probably totally different than what some of you have, but there are so many different versions of Elvish that it's almost impossible to find the one used by JRR Tolkien. I _have_ seen that book about the different languages of Middle Earth, but stupid little me couldn't quite figure out what in the world they were talking about... Oh, and for the words I couldn't find, I improvised, so some of them aren't quite real...

Chapter Two: Mirkwood

As they often did, a thought came to her as she slept. He was probably asleep by now and wouldn't notice her slip away. She didn't like the idea of traveling with a companion-even Legolas. So, now was the perfect time to get away. He would never know...

Quietly, she stood up, cursing her father and all that he'd done to her. She slipped off into the night and made her way through the forest. The stars above provided little light. She had no idea where she was going, but all she knew was that she must speak to Gandalf and find out what was going on.

After a while, she stopped and leaned against a tree. Her side ached terribly and she needed to rest. She guessed that she had been gone at least an hour by now. Legolas would probably still be asleep. In a way, she wanted to stay with the elf that always haunted her dreams, but she didn't want a companion and didn't want to have to explain anything.

"Where are you going?" Aliana jumped. She glanced around rapidly, trying to place the voice, but knowing full well who it had come from. Out of the shadows in front of her stepped the elf. In the feeble moonlight, she could see his eyes wide and a grin on his face.

"I've already told you, I'm going to Isengard!" she snapped, pushing past him and continuing on down the path.

"And I've already told you, I'm not letting you go off by yourself in this condition. Especially since Isengard is that way." He pointed in the opposite direction she had been going.

"I can manage very well by myself, thank you! And I wasn't planning on going directly to Isengard! I was going to..."-Aliana tried to think of places north of Isengard and Mirkwood-"to...Lake Town! I have friends there!"

"And who might those be?" Legolas smirked, still not believing her.

Aliana said the first names that came to mind. "Rina Pendragon and...Ben Gibbons! I told them I would come and visit soon."

Finding nothing to object to, Legolas smiled. "Not after you come with me to the palace. You must explain to my father where I am going to."

"How am I supposed to know where you're going!"

"Because I'm going with you, _me heri_," he said, as if it were quite obvious. "Wherever you go, I go as well."

"I've already told you, your highness, I don't need your help! I can manage entirely well by myself. Besides, don't you need to return to your duties at the palace?"

Legolas sighed. "I wish I didn't have to. I would much rather be out on the road."

Aliana looked at him sadly. She knew how he felt. She hated to be at home and would do anything to get out of the house. "Well, in that case, _maur aski ly an lende o me_?"

"_Of tie_! I would be glad to assist you, _me heri_," Legolas smiled. "Now, I suggest you get some rest. You look extremely tired."

Aliana nodded. Legolas helped her to sit down and lean against a tree, but she scooted as far away from him as she could before her side hurt too much to move. She soon fell asleep. Legolas watched her for a long time before falling asleep himself.

_Alexus came running down the hallway when she heard her mother screaming. The four-year-old girl found her parents in the kitchen. Her mother was standing in a corner pleading with her husband. Her father was in front of her holding a gun and yelling. "Bitch! You fuckin' little bitch!"_

_The poor girl had no idea why her father was so mad. Mommy looked very scared, so it must be something really bad. Daddy yelled at mommy all the time, but never this much. And he never had a gun. "Daddy, what did mommy do?"_

_Her dad spun around. "Alexus!" Suddenly, he pulled the trigger. Alexus's mom fell to the floor, blood dripping from her head. Alexus screamed and ran to her mother's side. "Mommy!"_

_"You have to get out of here someday..." were her mother's last words to her child. "Get out..."_

_Her father pulled her from the floor and threw her against the counter. "Why did you do that! You killed your mother! You should die, bitch!"_

_"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!_

_Alexus looked back at her mother who lay dead on the floor, a puddle of blood covering the dirty brown tile. She felt horrible, thinking that _she _killed her mother. If it wasn't for her, her mommy might still be alive..._

_Her father lunged at her and knocked her to the ground. All that night, he chased her. At last, Alexus ran down the street to Mandy's house and stayed there all week. She didn't get away unharmed. She had bruises, cuts, and scars. And every night, she would have nightmares. She would scream, but they never seemed to go away._

_"No! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! No!"_

Legolas woke up to the screams of Aliana, laying a long ways off. He jumped up and was at her side in less than a second. He gently placed a hand on her forehead. "_Na yall este_," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up with a start, nearly knocking Legolas over backwards. Much to his surprise, she didn't turn away from him, but leaned on him. He put his arms around her and comforted her. "It's alright. It was just a dream."

She huddled close to him and, against her will, tears slipped down her pale face. She felt comforted by this elf, for some reason. "What was your dream about?" he asked her softly.

Aliana looked into his eyes. "It was just a memory. I was four. One night, I heard my mother screaming and went to see what it was. When I found her, my father killed her in the kitchen. He said it was my fault. But...I...I...I didn't mean to..."

"I'm sure you didn't kill your own mother, _me heri_. He was probably just mad. It's alright now, it's over."

"But it's true! It has to be! Father said so! It has to be true!"

"Go back to sleep. I will watch over you tonight."

Aliana tried to sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about the dream. _If father said it was true, then it must be_. Legolas knew she didn't sleep, so he sang softly to her in elven.

"_Close lyaa hens ar wanya an fuume,_

_Laiwa tire vanwa ly tohui._

_Entrodaana is sinya daana, er ly uya maure an noa of ta sii._

_Whilei haara sinome ar tira ly oloore, iget wanwa uu me nowa._

_Lyaa vanesse luhta me, _

_Lyaa suule kelva me,_

_I uu osteka it o lambe._

_How taur I quet si nats an ly,_

_Iire our palurin yeeta so haiyasse vahaiya?_

_Ta a sinya tuka I arwa ten ly,_

_Nan ta uu-minda titta an me._

_Please nyar me, ta this meles or maile,_

_Ta all yeeta so anwa_."

She soon fell asleep listening to the sweet elvish words of Legolas. All night he watched her sleep. It seemed to help, for she didn't have any nightmares and she slept soundly. It was midday before she awoke from her slumber.

Aliana opened her eyes and found Legolas sitting next to her. When he saw her wake, he smiled softly. "Are you ready to go?"

"No, but I guess I have to, huh?"

"Yes, you do, _me heri_."

The two of them stood up and put out the remaining embers of the fire. Legolas's horse had long since found its way to the stables, so they were left to walk to Mirkwood. It wasn't long before they reached the outskirts of Mirkwood forest where its beautiful capital was built.

Aliana had never witnessed such beauty as could be seen in this city. It all looked so natural that she mistook it for the forest itself. There were many small houses built around the outskirts and in the center stood the most magnificent palace she had ever seen. It stood three stories above the ground and was made of a smooth gray stone, quite unlike anything she had seen.

All the townspeople rejoiced at the return of their prince and stood in the streets to welcome him. Aliana smiled, seeing the strong love that Legolas had for his people. She could not understand why he wouldn't want to stay in such a wonderful place. She wouldn't, but he seemed quite content on staying to chat with his friends.

At last the two of them reached the great stone steps leading up to the palace of Mirkwood. They made their way to the top and entered through the great wooden doors. Legolas led Aliana up a large staircase in front of them and down a hallway to the right. He stopped before a door at the end of the end of the corridor and knocked.

Moments later, it opened and a tall elven women, clad in a light blue dress, was standing before them. "May I present, Layanna. Layanna, this is Aliana Majere of Rivendell."

Aliana bowed and Layanna curtsied. "Welcome to Mirkwood, _me heri_."

"She wishes an audience with the King," Legolas explained. "Will you help her to find something suitable to wear?"

Layanna nodded. "Yes, your highness. She shall be ready in a few minutes."

Layanna led Aliana into her room and to a large tub filled with hot water. "Here you are." Aliana took off her dress and stepped into the tub. The hot water made her muscles relax as she sank deeper into warmth. Much to her surprise, Layanna leaned over and began to scrub Aliana with a rag.

"I can do it myself!" Aliana snapped, unaccustomed to having people do things for her when she was very capable to do so by herself.

Layanna looked at her, disgusted. "_Me heri_, do not worry yourself with these things. It is quite alright." Aliana frowned as the elf poured a slimy mixture on her hair and rubbed it around.

Layanna stepped away and motioned for Aliana to get out. She threw her a warm towel and walked over to a closet on the other side of the room. After lots of searching, she pulled out a dress and handed it to Aliana. It was dark blue with silver threads and a bend in the back. It was sleeveless and fell loosely around her ankles. Aliana put it on, grumpy at the thought that she had to wear a dress.

"Don't worry, we're almost done." Layanna pushed Aliana over to a chair placed in front of a large mirror. "Sit down." Layanna brushed her hair until Aliana thought it would fall out. She took a few pieces of hair on each side and placed them in tiny braids. Then she pulled part of her hair back into a bun, so some still fell around her shoulders, and wrapped the braids around the bun.

Aliana looked in the mirror when she had finished. "I look like a girl," she complained, used to her baggy jeans and t-shirts.

Layanna laughed. "That was the idea, _me heri_." There was a knock on the door. "That will be Prince Legolas. Come, child."

Aliana rose from her seat and followed the elf to the door. Sure enough, Legolas stood in the doorway. He stared at Aliana, wide eyed in wonder, gazing at her beauty. Aliana crossed her arms impatiently. "Well? I'm ready!"

"Right, Lord Thranduil has agreed to see you now," Legolas stated. "Will you allow me to escort you?"

Aliana frowned. "But then everyone will think I like you!"

Layanna cut in quickly. "Oh, don't worry _me heri_. We will think nothing of the sort. It happens all the time. The Prince is just so polite."

Legolas grinned at her. He knew it was a lie, but it seemed to convince Aliana. She grumpily placed her arm over his and walked with him down the stairs and to the throne room. Two guards opened the door to a large room that looked similar to the hallways and other rooms with its gray rock walls.

At the other end of the room, after an endless walk past elven statues and paintings, the two stood before Lord Thranduil. He was a tall, even for an elf, and was clad in green robes of silk. On his head rested a golden crown decorated with stones of Topaz and Emerald. He sat up regally and addressed them with a wave of his hand.

Legolas bowed his head and Aliana curtsied. "My Lord, may I present, Aliana Majere, elf maiden of Rivendell. I wish to escort this young lady to Isengard where she wishes to speak with Gandalf the White."

He smiled softly at the beautiful young women standing in front of him. His gaze rested upon the strange purple streak in her dark brown hair. Turning to look at his son, a knowing smile spread across his face when he saw the way he looked at this elf.

Aliana stepped forward slightly and spoke. "Lord Thranduil, I would be eternally grateful if you allowed Prince Legolas to accompany me on this quest."

The King rested his head on his hand and thought. He appeared somewhat disappointed, but in the end smiled and told them his answer. "Of course, my son. If this is your wish, you may go with this young lady to Isengard."

"Thank you, father," Legolas said happily. He gave Aliana his arm, which she took a little easier than last time and together they walked from the throne room. Once outside, he turned to face Aliana. "Thank you. I knew my father would be willing to let me go once he saw you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned,

"Never mind. Come, you must meet a friend of mine. He will be traveling with us to Isengard."

"What! It's bad enough traveling with _you_! Now you're telling me someone else is coming along!"

"Don't worry, _me heri_. I'm sure you'll like him once you meet him."

Legolas steered her down a hallway to their right and then to a room down the corridor. He knocked on the door three times and opened it. An elf standing in the corner turned to face him. "Ah, Prince Legolas, so good to see you. And this must be Lady Aliana. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

He took her hand gracefully and kissed it, but not before giving her a mischievous grin, unseen by Legolas. Aliana backed away uncomfortably. "The pleasure is...all mine."

"_Me heri_, this is Ivellios. He will be traveling with us to Isengard."

Ivellios had dark gray eyes, almost the color of steel and long dirty blonde hair-not the pure platinum blonde worn proudly by most elves. His had a very pointed nose and his face was in a sneer. He had a snobby, stuck-up air about him and he didn't appear too friendly.

Aliana nodded uncertainly. Legolas talked with the elf a while before turning to leave. "Ivellios, will you show the lady to her room?"

"Of course, my Lord."

The three of them walked from the room, Legolas going one direction, Aliana and Ivellios going the opposite. He led her back up the stairway and to the room next to Layanna's. Ivellios opened the door and bowed to Aliana. "Goodnight, my lady," he said, rather seductively.

Aliana raised an eyebrow questioningly. He grinned at her. "Don't think you're going to get away with stealing our Prince."

"What?"

"I know why you're here! You want to take Legolas away from us!"

"No I don't! It's not my fault he's coming with me! If I had it my way, I'd go by myself to Isengard!"

He didn't reply, just spun around and walked back down the hall. Aliana stood in the doorway for a while before slamming the door and looking around the room. It was large with a huge oak bed. There was a large window with a lovely view of the forest. There were beautiful paintings decorating the room.

One in particular caught her eyes. It was very large, right across from her bed. There were nine people standing together in a courtyard. Four were very small, about the size of her eight-year-old cousin. Aliana recognized these as hobbits of the Shire. One wore a ring around his neck on a golden chain. Behind him stood a tall man in the garb of a ranger. Aragorn was his name; he was heir to the throne of Gondor and carried the Sword of Kings. The second was a wizard. The very wizard, in fact, that she was hoping to find in Isengard. Beside him stood another man wearing regal clothing and carrying a small shield. His name was Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor. In front of Boromir stood a dwarf with a battle-ax as large as he was. And beside the dwarf stood Legolas, dressed in shimmering silver garb with a bow on his back, a quiver at his shoulder, and two elven daggers at his waist. This was the Fellowship of the Ring.

Aliana admired it for a quite a while before turning and lying down to sleep. It had been a long time since she had slept on something as comfortable as this. She fell asleep quickly and didn't have a single nightmare.


	3. Chapter Three: The Leave Taking

Disclaimer: Do I really need to repeat all that stuff again? I own some stuff and not some stuff! There! That made absolutely no sense, but this is not a new concept for me...

I'm so bummed! I just heard that The Merry Murderess Kitta will not be writing anymore because of school and stuff, you know, the normal stress of everyday life. She was really good at it, too, but I guess I'll just have to find another LOTR writer-not that that'll be too hard. Well, I don't blame her. I have to change my account as well. Mine got really messed up when they made all those changes.(Don't worry, this won't effect you. I'm writing this all out before I post it, so I'll be who I'll be then and forever more!)

Thanks to any of you who reviewed, whether it was nice or not and I hope you keep reading!

AlianaofMirkwood

ps- If you have and questions about the Elvish I used, e-mail me at and I'll try my best to get back to you as soon as possible. I figured most of the lingo could be guessed by the context it's used in.

pps- Oh, and just for the record, this takes place BEFORE Frodo, Bilbo, Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel, and Celeborn leave on the White Ships. Because Galadriel and Celeborn will make an appearance later on. Oh, and it's based more on the book, so Haldir isn't dead! That was so cruel!

ppps- I just saw the movie yesterday! Well, it was 12-19-03, but I can't post this until I get back to school because my computer sucks! They rushed the end too much! It took Frodo like...a day to get from Shelob's Lair to Mount Doom! And I want to see more torture! Frodo wasn't tortured enough to be the Ring Bearer! But I think the best part was when all the people-even the elves-bowed to the hobbits! "My friends... You bow to no one." And then of course was Legolas's 'scene' with the Olephaunts(sp?)! "That still only counts as one!"

Chapter Three: The Leave Taking

The next morning, Aliana awoke late in the afternoon to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She opened her eyes and glanced around, unaccustomed to such a formidable wakeup call. She pushed the blankets off her and walked to the window. It was such a beautiful morning that she decided to go outside and walk around just to admire it.

She found a dress laying on a chair by her bedside. It was forest green with long sleeves and a golden chain around the waist. Aliana looked at it with disgust before pulling it over her head and slipping on her shoes.

She brushed her hair quickly and let it hang freely around her shoulders. Then she walked out the door and down the large staircase in front of the entranceway. She noticed two elves standing near the wall to the left of the door. One, she did not recognize, but the other, she knew to be Ivellios. He pointed to her and scowled before returning to his discussion.

Aliana pushed open the doors and strode angrily through them and down the steps to the forest path. She made her way through the paths and felt the familiar contentment of being outdoors. After about half an hour of walking around, she headed back up the steps to the palace. The doors opened just as she reached for the golden handle.

"Hello, Aliana." She looked into the sinister eyes of Ivellios, grinning at her. "I thought I'd find you out here, wallowing in your triumph over our dear Prince."

"What are you talking about! I never meant to take him away from you! He goes with me of his own free will!"

"He goes because he loves you! You stole his heart!"

"What! That's ridiculous! I didn't do-"

"Oh, but you did."

Ivellios pushed her up against the wall and leaned forward until he was not even an inch away from her face. She could feel the breath coming from his pointy nose hot on her face. "I know what you're up to." With all his strength, he pinned her against the wall and kissed her. Aliana was so surprised that she almost forgot to struggle.

She turned her head away and tried to slip out of his grasp. But Ivellios had expected this and was ready. He drew his sword and held it tightly at her throat. The more she struggled, the deeper the blade cut into her skin until it was bleeding freely.

Thinking quickly, Aliana reached for the small dagger around his waist. She jabbed it into his wrist with all her strength. Ivellios dropped the sword and pulled the dagger out of his arm. He tried to grab Aliana, but she had already opened the door and ran inside.

She leaned on the railing of the stairs, breathing deeply and clutching at her neck. "What's wrong?" said a voice behind her. She spun around to see Legolas standing in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course!" she replied rather quickly.

"Then why are you covering your neck?"

"It's nothing. Really!" Aliana turned and began to walk up the stairs. "Don't trouble yourself with me, I'm fine."

Legolas grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back down five stairs, tripping and stumbling as she went. He pulled her hand away from her neck and looked at her concernedly. "What happened!"

Aliana pulled her bloody hand from his grasp. "Nothing!" She ran back up the stairs before Legolas could stop her. At that moment, Ivellios stepped beside him. "What happened to her?" he asked, shoving his arm behind his back before Legolas noticed.

"I'm not sure..."

Aliana reached her room and flung open the door. She slammed it so hard that Layanna heard her from next door and came to see what was wrong. "_Me heri_! What happened! You're bleeding!"

Layanna retrieved a cool rag from her room and laid it on Aliana's bleeding neck. "I cannot stay here any longer! I must leave...tonight!"

"I shall inform the Prince, then."

"No!"

"Why not?" Layanna questioned. "I'm sure he and Ivellios would be more than willing to leave a day earlier if that is your will."

"I leave early because of Ivellios! I do not wish to trouble the Prince with such things, so I am going to Isengard alone!"

"I understand. Well, in that case, you shall need the proper gear for your travels. When I saw Ivellios last night, I feared something like this might happen. So I got all your things ready, just in case you were planning on departing early."

Layanna went off to her room and returned a few minutes later with a small bag, which she handed to Aliana, two long knives and a bow and quiver. "These should keep you safe on your journey. You seem like the type of girl who knows how to use them. Now, you don't have time to change your clothes as I suspect Legolas and Ivellios will be here shortly. There is enough food and water to get you to Isengard and I also packed a cloak, boots, and extra clothes."

"Thank you so much, Layanna. I shall return someday, and visit you again."

"You're welcome, now you'd better be going or you might run into Legolas on your way to the stables. There is a horse waiting for you. He is already saddled and ready to go. Rauros is his name. He is a fast horse-named after the swift, strong, falls-and will serve you well. In his pack are a few other things I thought you might need."

With those last words, she pushed Aliana out of the room and into the hallway. She quietly made her way outside and to the stables where she found a beautiful black horse waiting for her. "Nadoleem, Rauros," she whispered to the horse when she'd mounted. "We've a long way to go tonight."

It was dark, but Aliana's elven eyes helped her to see the road ahead. She knew the Prince would follow her, but he thought she was going to Isengard, when in truth, she was planning on going to Lake Town. She would wait there until Legolas had given up searching for her and she could carry on alone.

Aliana found that what Layanna said about her horse being named after the Falls of Rauros was true. Rauros ran fast all night, keeping at a steady pace and staying off the main roads. Only the fear of being followed kept Aliana awake and riding all night. She rode fast and she rode hard. After she'd been riding for about six hours, it began to rain. Aliana hadn't put her cloak on and she began to feel very cold and started to sneeze.

She decided she'd been going long enough and found a sheltered spot off the small forest path. It was hopeless to build a fire, so she sat down and pulled out a piece of lembras from her pack. The hard elven bread quenched her starving hunger and she laid back to enjoy the rain.

She pulled her cloak and blanket tightly around her and wiped her nose on her sleeve. She sneezed again and glanced at her horse. He was standing next to a tree, eating on the fresh green grasses that grew at its base.

Aliana pulled out the map she had discovered in the saddlebag and looked it over. Judging by her directions, she was almost out of Mirkwood. She would take the Forest River and follow it until she came to Long Marshes. After a slow journey through the marshes, she would come across Long Lake and the city of Esgaroth, or, Lake Town.

After a time, she stood up and walked over to her horse. "Time to go, Rauros," she said softly to her horse, her voice sickly and stuffy.

Aliana placed her blanket on her horse and threw the saddle on him. Then she put one foot in the stirrup and swung on. "Nadoleem, Rauros, nadoleem."

As they rode, the sky grew lighter with the coming of the dawn. The river they rode beside began to widen and the path became muddy and wet. There were midges and flies everywhere and it smelled like rotten eggs. Aliana drew her cloak around her and it seemed to her, that the insects of the swamp became less of a bother to her soft skin.

Her journey was a horrible one. She traveled for days in those marshes, seeing no sign of any living being. There was nothing to drink save the few pieces of lembras bread she had left and no fresh water around for miles. To make matters worse, Aliana's cold began to worsen and she grew terribly ill.

Rauros began to tire as well, and the usual lively and speedy horse was reduced to a mere pack mule during the journey. Aliana soon lost track of the days and even where she was. No light could be seen at any hour of the day through the immensely dense fog that encircled the marshes.

Aliana rested little and when she did, it was briefly and uneasily. She only stopped momentarily to eat and let her horse rest. There was little for Rauros to eat, so Aliana began giving him some of the lembras. He rather enjoyed it and quickly regained some of his strength.

Aliana awoke one morning, sweating from a nightmare she had been having about her father. She saddled her black steed and began to ride in what she guessed to be the late evening dusk. Soon, the path through the marshes grew too narrow to ride on, so she dismounted and led her horse across the small piece of land.

As her foot came down upon a mossy rock, she slipped and fell into the dirty water. Her hand let go of the reins and she plunged under the surface. Her foot sank into the mud as she tried to escape the treacherous grasp of the swamp. She managed to reach the surface in time to breathe, but was soon pulled back under the water. She felt around for something to hold onto-a branch perhaps, or a sturdy rock-but none could be found.

Near the point of drowning, she felt two hands gripped around her wrists and strong arms pull her upwards. She landed hard on the ground and gasped for breath. She coughed up water from her lungs and sneezed from the cold.

Opening her eyes and looking up, she saw a tall figure, clad in a heavy gray cloak, staring down at her. She could see nothing of this person's visage. Aliana stumbled to her feet and looked closer at the figure. "_Hanta ly_, _ten fainu my kuile_."

"I am only glad to know that you are safe." The figure reached up and withdrew his hood. Aliana smiled as she looked upon the familiar blonde hair and green eyes of Legolas. Standing behind him was Ivellios, his hand wrapped in a soft white goss where she had stabbed him. "Although I do not think you are quite as well as I would have liked you to be," he added as Aliana sneezed twice in a row. "It was not a wise thing to be wandering in the Long Marshes in the winter."

"It was not very wise of you to come wandering after me," Aliana grinned. "Considering I will try my best to lose you again."

"Well, I shall have to keep a sharper eye on you, then." He draped his cloak over her shoulders. "Now, why is it that you decided to leave Mirkwood in the middle of the night without Ivellios or myself?"

"I've already told you many times, my Lord, I do not wish to trouble you with such a burden as myself."

"Legolas," he said in an exasperated tone, but seeing her ignore this statement, he continued. "_Me heri_, you are no burden. I would enjoy traveling with you, wherever it is you fare. I tire of the palace life and would love a chance to get away from it."

"But why do you choose to come with me!" Aliana snapped. "Why couldn't you find some other damsel in the forest who would jump at the chance to travel with someone so fine as yourself!"

Legolas didn't answer. He stared at Aliana in silence. Ivellios was the first the break the long silence. "My Lord, we are but a days travel to Esgaroth. We should continue on our way before the weather worsens."

"You are right, Ivellios," Legolas agreed. He pressed his hand to Aliana's forehead. "You shall ride on Rauros. You should stay out of the water."

Aliana placed her own hand exactly where his had rested. Her forehead was burning hot and, now that she thought about it, she did feel the uncomfortable side-affects of a fever. "I am well enough to walk on my own!"

Legolas looked at her dubiously. "I do not think so, but if that is your wish, then I will honor it."

"Thank you!" She threw Legolas his cloak and, grabbing Rauros's reins, trudged through the marshes. Ivellios and Legolas exchanged glances, but followed her down the path. They walked for hours, stopping only for a few brief minutes to take a drink of water.

Back on their way again, Aliana, yet again, slipped in the murky water. It was not so deep this time and she could stand up. But it did enough damage to her anyway. She coughed and sneezed until she thought she couldn't breathe anymore. "That's it," Legolas stated. "You're not walking any longer."

Aliana glared at him defiantly, but he grabbed her and flung her into the saddle. He placed his cloak over her shoulder. Aliana was too weak and tired to object. She leaned on Rauros's neck and closed her eyes, stroking the horse's soft mane.

"If you like," Legolas began, "we can rest here. I assume you must be tired."

"I'm not tired! I could go on for days!"

She looked back and saw Ivellios staring intently at her. She smiled and flipped her middle finger at the elf. He obviously didn't get it because he gave her a querying glance and looked away. Aliana laughed silently to herself. _How stupid can you be_!

Legolas sensed her amusement and looked at her questioningly. She merely shrugged and looked away. Legolas looked back at Ivellios, but he was too wrapped up in his devious thoughts to care. "We're almost there, _me heri_."

Ivellios was furious with himself for giving Aliana the chance to laugh at him-even if he didn't know why she had. _I must get back at her someway_! _She will pay for stealing Legolas's heart_! _I will make sure of it_! _Perhaps, if something were to happen to her, Legolas would come back to Mirkwood..._

The sky grew dim as they approached the edge of the Long Marshes. Aliana shivered as a strong breath of wind blew across her face. Legolas looked over at her, a concerned look in his eyes. "_Are ly lamma_?"

"Fuckin' elves!" she said silently to herself.

Legolas smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Ivellios walked up beside him. "Take it as whatever you want, we're here."

The three of them looked out from the trees towards a beautifully glistening lake, sparkling in the light of a full moon. "Behold, the lake city of Esgaroth under the shadow of the Lonely Mountain."

They went on for a quarter of an hour more before they reached a large bridge that would take them across the lake to the town. As the three crossed it, lights could be seen in the windows of houses. Fishermen stood on the docks, discussing their new rods or biggest fish.

At the town gate, just past the bridge, Legolas turned to Aliana. "Didn't you say you had friends in Esgaroth, _me heri_."

Aliana's eyes widened. _Crap_! _He remembered_! "I did, but I am not quite sure in which part of the city they-" She sneezed. "-live. And I am too weary to look this evening."

Ivellios rounded on her. "I thought you weren't tired? You could go on for hours? Isn't that what you said?"

Aliana gulped, but Legolas laid a hand on his shoulder. "Ivellios, leave her alone. If she is tired, we shall rest. There is an inn just down the road."

They reached the inn Legolas had spoken of just as the gates closed. They three of them walked inside and found the innkeeper. He showed them to their rooms upstairs, one right across from the other, and went back down the stairs. "Goodnight, _me heri_," Legolas said as Aliana opened the door to her room.

"Goodnight, my Lord."

Ivellios followed Legolas into the room and lay on the bed, plotting ways to get rid of Aliana. He did not trust her one bit. He knew she didn't have friends in Esgaroth, but Legolas would believe anything she said. He was already caught in her web of lies and deceit. How was he going to help his Prince?


	4. Chapter Four: Friends

Disclaimer: I own all and nothing! Thanx again to those of you who reviewed! I really appreciate your input! Does Orlando Bloom really look like Justin Timberlake? Someone told me this and I just about bit her head off. (Don't worry, I won't do this to you if you agree with her...) I don't think he does! But I do agree with my friend Nikhila that he has a crooked nose...

AlianaofMirkwood

or

more plainly,

Rusty

Chapter Four: Friends

Aliana knew she could never get out of this one. She had told Legolas she had friends in Lake Town, but she knew no one here. Her only chance to escape this was to run away tonight. She had rested enough and Raurous would still be ready to go.

But she didn't feel like getting out of bed. He fever had gotten worse. She coughed consistently and sneezed often. And now it was raining outside. She had to agree with Legolas, it wasn't very wise to travel through the Long Marshes now. But how was she supposed to know it was winter!

She at least had to try! She wasn't going to sit in bed like some old lady too ill to move, expecting her son to do everything for her! She was independent!

Aliana stood up and grabbed her pack. When she reached the door, she felt cold steal pressed against her neck. The candlelight flickered and she saw the face of Ivellios. He grinned as she backed into the wall, defenseless and alone. "Legolas isn't here to save you this time," he whispered.

"I don't need the help of your Prince! I can take care of myself!"

She ducked under the blade and around. On her bed lay her two elven knives, which she grabbed and held firmly in both hands. Ivellios smirked. "I'll bet you don't even know how to use those."

Aliana returned his smirk with one of her own. "We shall have to see then, won't we?"

Ivellios lunged at Aliana who gracefully dodged to the left. He lunged again, this time bringing his sword inches from her neck, the only barrier being her own knife against his. She spun around and thrust both knives at him, but he brought his sword up just in time to send them clanging to the floor.

Aliana looked around for something she could use in defense, but nothing her eyes reached seemed reasonable. Meanwhile, Ivellios was closing in on her, sword raised and ready to strike. Aliana braced herself for the blow, but it never came.

An arrow whizzed past her face, hitting Ivellios in the shoulder. He cried out in pain and fled from the room. Aliana looked around and saw two figures standing in the doorway. She recognized them both right away, but they looked a little different then when she'd seen them last. "Nikhila! Ben!"

As the sun streamed through the tiny window, Aliana could see them clearly. One was a tall girl with tan skin and long black hair. She wore black pants and a blue tunic and leather armor. Around her waist was a sword encrusted with sapphires. She also carried a bow, beautifully decorated with green leather along the handle and a golden bowstring. She smiled at Aliana and stepped forward to embrace her. "_Tas maara an kena ly_!" Aliana cried.

Then she stopped and looked at the other figure, still standing in the doorway. He had short dirty brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed almost exactly like the girl only he wore a black tunic instead of blue. He had a sword with green emeralds covering the hilt and all along the side.

She ran over to him, knocking him to the ground, and hugged him tightly. "I didn't think I would ever see you two again! And where did you get these...word...word...um..." She pointed to the bow Rina had still held in her hand.

Her friend almost laughed. "Arsenical?"

"Yes! That's the word I was looking for! Where'd you get these arsenical weapons!"

"They were a gift," explained the boy. "From Layanna of Mirkwood. She told us you'd just left and gave us these weapons. Then we came to search for you and here we are!"

The two of them stood up, Aliana's arm still around Ben. In the doorway stood Legolas, looking at them all expectantly. "I heard a cry and came to see what the trouble was. Are these your friends, _me heri_?" he questioned, eying Ben suspiciously.

"That was Ivellios. My friends startled him," she said, a sly grin on her face as she saw the elf glaring at her from the doorway across the hall. "This is Ni-"

Nikhila stepped forward. "Do not worry. Ben will not take your beautiful elf away from you. He is simply one of her friends. I am Rina and this is Ben." She obviously didn't think Nikhila was a very appropriate name for this time and place.

Legolas bowed. "I am honored to meet two friends of the lovely lady Aliana. I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."

Rina gave Aliana a knowing smile and turned to Legolas. "And we are very honored to meet such a fine elf as yourself, Legolas. But, what, may I ask, is the reason that you are traveling so far from Mirkwood?"

"It is not very far from Mirkwood, actually, and I am traveling with Aliana, or 'my beautiful elf', as you put it. Although, I do not think Aliana would agree with you on that," he said, a dubious look on his face.

The she elf smirked. "You are right, my Lord. I do not agree with that statement in the least. And he only travels with me because he does not think I am fully capable on my own. Am I right?"

Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but Rina interrupted. "And I would completely agree with him there, Aliana."

"What!" Aliana cried. "Who's side are you on!"

"Obviously Legolas's, for the moment," Rina laughed.

Aliana crossed her arms and sat down on her bed, rubbing her side. "Are you sure you won't let me look at that, _me heri_?" Legolas questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure! I am perfectly capable of tending to my injuries on my own!"

Ben had guessed what had happened and changed the subject, knowing it would only upset her to keep speaking of it. "Where are you headed next, my fish obsessive little friend?"

Aliana threw here pillow at him. "Shut up, Ben! For your information, I am no longer obsessed with fish, I just...um...well...let's not even go there..."

Legolas looked at the two of them quizzically as they argued about the subject of fish, which he was utterly confused about. Rina pulled Ben off Aliana, who happened to be trying to tickle her into telling the truth. Holding Ben's shirt collar, she repeated his question. "Where are you traveling to next?"

"The lady was venturing southwest to Isengard to discuss business with Gandalf the White," Legolas explained. "But she said she had friends to visit in Esgaroth, and I guess you to be them?"

"Yes," Aliana said rather quickly. "These are the friends I came to visit."

"Very well, I shall leave you three to talk." Legolas bowed one final time and strode from the room.

Rina and Ben sat down beside Aliana, none of tem saying anything for a long while. Finally, Aliana spoke. "How did you all get here!"

"Well, you know… I'm not really sure," Ben said, scratching his head.

Rina appeared just as confused. "We just happened to run across your diary while we were over at Jessica's and all of a sudden…"

Ben continued for her. "Words began to appear on the page. It said 'Where would you like to go?' So, just to be funny, I said Middle Earth."

"And all of a sudden, we ended up in Mirkwood."

"It was the weirdest thing."

"Yeah, I mean… How on Earth did that happen!"

All was silent for a moment before Aliana spoke up. "You can't stay here!"

"What! Why not!"

"It's too dangerous! And I don't want either of you getting hurt!"

Rina half laughed. "We just got here! And besides, you can't expect us to pass up a chance as great as this! What do you think is gonna happen to us anyways?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out! Neither of you have any sort of experience with swordplay and archery!"

"Oh, and you do!" Ben asked angrily.

"As a matter of fact, yes! I've been practicing this kind of stuff since I was six!"

"And just how do you think we're going to get back!" Rina snapped.

"You two will come with me to Gandalf's. We can ask him how to get back. I'm sure he'll be able to figure something out!"

"Why do we have to go, and you get to stay here!"

"You don't think I'm going to go back home, do you! I'm not going back to that hellhole EVER AGAIN!"

Her two friends looked at her sadly for they knew she was right. It wasn't fair to make her go back to that place when she'd finally gotten a break. But still, they didn't see why she said they had to go home. Their lives weren't perfect either.

"Why won't you just tell someone?" Ben asked, seeming a little less angry.

"You remember what he says. 'Don't tell anyone or I'll kill you!'! I'm not going to say anything and you better not either! I know what he's capable of!"

"But if you said something, he'd be arrested! And he couldn't hurt you!"

"I don't care! You don't seem to understand the magnitude of the things he's done! He got out of his punishment when he killed my mother, even when they had loads of evidence!"

Aliana stood up and strode from the room, giving the indication that the conversation was over. The two friends watched her leave and then turned to each other. "I know she doesn't want us to, but we really have to tell someone when we get back."

"No, we can't! If she doesn't want us to, it's her decision! We're going to keep our mouths shut!"

Aliana walked through the town with its residents just awakening and leaving for their jobs. She walked across the bridge and into the forest surrounding the marshes. She found a small path leading around the Long Marshes and to the south, just where she was headed.

_My friends can do what they want_! _I don't care anymore_! _I'm not going back home, and nothing anybody says can stop me_! _I'll get to Isengard alone_! _And if that friggin' Prince has a problem with it, he can just kiss my ass_!

Up ahead, she saw a figure leaning against a tree, his cloak draped tightly around him. Aliana eyed him cautiously, but continued on her way. When she'd reached him, he stuck his sword out in front of her, causing Aliana to stop suddenly and slip in the mud. "You made it clear that I was going to have to watch you more closely, so that's what I did."

"_I moka ly_!" she cried. "Can you elves ever take a hint!"

Legolas grinned. "Usually, yes. But not when we have become particularly infatuated with a certain she elf."

Aliana, who had been trying to stand up and had finally regained her balance, fell back down in the mud again. "What did you say!"

"Don't pay any attention to the mindless babble of my dear Prince," came a voice from behind them. "He likes to spout poetry to anyone who will listen."

They looked behind them and saw Ivellios, riding a gray horse, followed by Rina on a beautiful brown horse and Ben on a short paint colored one. Following them were Rauros and a snowy white horse as magnificent and graceful as they come. "We figured you were ready to leave when you took off like that."

With one last glance at Legolas, Aliana swung into the saddle and rode to the back of the group. Legolas watched her, then jumped into the saddle in a way quite familiar to the three best friends, for he had done the same thing in the Two Towers movie back home. Aliana couldn't help but grin and Rina put her arm on her friends shoulder and whispered. "He could be yours, you know."

Aliana laughed silently to herself. "Yes, I know. But I don't want him. He's too annoying. And besides, what would I do with a prince, anyways?"

The two girls laughed as the company (AN: With Ivellios and Aliana glaring daggers at each other, I can't very well call them companions.) made its way down the path. Legolas rode in front, followed by Ivellios, Ben, Rina, and Aliana as rear guard.

The sun beat down upon them from gaps in the trees above as they traveled south along the river Celduin. All day they traveled, no one saying much to each other, save Legolas and Ivellios, discussing their ways of travel. Aliana spoke to not a soul during those long hours. She simply rode along behind Rina, wondering whether or not she really _wanted_ to go back home.

It was late in the night when the company finally stopped. Ben and Rina went off to gather wood while Legolas went to the river with a pitcher for water. Aliana was left lone with Ivellios, who watched her intently.

She lifted the saddle off Rauros and placed it on the ground beside her. It was then that Ivellios made his move. He walked swiftly over to her, cornering her against a large tree. "So, you think you can outsmart me? I know what you're up to! Dragging your worthless friends into this!"

Aliana scowled. "I had no choice in the matter! I cannot stop them from coming!"

Ivellios laughed. "But you do have a choice in allowing the Prince to fall for you! Stop working your evil magic and release him from your spell!"

"What on earth are you talking about? Magic? Spell? I know of no such thing!"

"I could forget all this and not kill you...under one condition."

"And what is that!"

Ivellios leaned even closer to her, if that were possible. "If you'll be mine," he whispered in her ear. "Say you'll be mine and I'll forget all this."

"Never!"

"Then you've elected the choice of pain!" he cried as he drew his sword and backed up a step. "Draw your weapon and we shall end this!"

"You aren't worth my effort."

"We shall see!"

Aliana drew her knives from around her waist and held them ready in both hands. "Let's finish this!"

The two of them lunged at each other, weapons aimed to kill. Both missed, but Ivellios managed to scratch Aliana across the cheek. The two circled each other like lions, waiting for one to make the first move. At last Aliana had Ivellios right where she wanted him.

She sprang at him with all her strength and pinned him to a tree. She held her blade against his throat and looked him in the eyes. "I could end your life here and now." He gulped. "But you aren't worth the effort."

She turned away, but not before leaving a large gash on his shoulder. Her knife still at hand, she sheathed the other and stormed off into the woods. Ivellios watched her go before rubbing his shoulder and unsaddling his horse. He then attempted to tend to his wounds as best he could and fix his shirt so it appeared as if nothing had happened.

This girl was becoming more and more of a bother to him as time went on. He would have to dispose of her and soon. By whatever means necessary. No matter what it took, he would make sure she didn't live long enough to make it to Isengard.

Aliana strode from the campsite, unaware that she was taking the same path Legolas had to go down to the river. She reached the large body of water and stared into its deep blue depths. The water on the surface foamed and bubbled as it ran over jagged rocks and slippery stones.


	5. Chapter Five: Arguments

Disclaimer: I really don't own very much, but I own something! Thanx if you reviewed! Every little bit helps! Hope you still like it. Well, you probably wouldn't still be reading it if you didn't like it... Oh, and a special thanx to my buddy Jessica Reuscher! She posted my last two chapters cause of my computer problem! Thanx Jess! Oh, and I just read this review that someone sent me and I totally spaced on something... Isengard was destroyed! DUH! How the fruitcake did I forget that?! I can't believe myself! Please don't think I haven't read the books because I really have, all three. No, I haven't read the Simarillion because I haven't heard one good thing about it and everyone says it's too boring... But I'm planning on it! Please forgive my dumbassness! That was a total blonde moment! Don't know how that happens though, as I am a brunette... It's the little things in life that make ya say, "hmm..."...  
  
Rusty  
  
ps- I've just been sneezed on by my mum! Gross! I'm all wet and stuff! I wouldn't have minded if it were like... Orlando Bloom or Karl Urban(Not when he's playing Eomer) or Travis Fimmel, but my mum! Ick! Sorry, I just felt like ranting... It makes me feel better and get in a better mood to write, and being as none of my friends bother to call me, I have no one to rant to but my dear readers!   
  
Chapter Five: Arguments  
Aliana stood in silence for a while, just watching the dragonflies dancing across the water. Occasionally, a large wave would come and sweep them all up. She smiled at this, knowing just how they felt. Sometimes you can be happy, sailing on the calm waves of life. But then, out of nowhere, a giant wave can come and tear your world apart. It's the way it always has been, and it's the way it always will be.  
A hand rested gently on her shoulder and she spun around, ready to run her blade through anyone who disturbed her. Her knife met with Legolas's neck and slid across it smoothly and quickly. She glared at him and sheathed her weapon.  
The two stood there, staring into one another's eyes for what seemed like forever. Then, at last, Legolas's eyes darted away and he looked up at the sky. "How did you scratch your face?"  
Aliana rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter."  
Legolas persisted. "Yes, it does."  
Aliana clenched her fists. "Why?" She wanted to punch the living daylights out of that elf, but something held her back. Something deep inside her kept her from making a move.  
"Because I would like to know. And if you don't tell me, I shall find out anyways, so you might as well save yourself the trouble of making up excuses later."  
"If you don't stop bothering me, I swear on my mother's grave, I will cut you from navel to nose!" Aliana stormed off deeper into the forest. "Fuckin' elves!"  
Legolas smirked. He almost enjoyed annoying her, just to see her get angry. There was something about her eyes when she was mad. It reminded him of a raging sea with hues of green and blue and sometimes a wave of silver.  
  
He walked back to camp carrying a bucket full of water. Rina and Ben were already back and unpacking their things for the night. Ivellios sat some ways off, deep in thought. He looked up when he saw Legolas return. "Where's Aliana?"  
"Don't worry," Legolas said. "She'll be back. She just needed a little time to cool off."  
"Wonder why that is," Rina whispered silently to Ben. He took her meaning and grinned.  
"Why do you think she hides it?" he whispered. "We both know how much she's always loved Legolas. And now that she's met him, she acts like he's her worst enemy."  
"I don't know, but I'll never understand that girl," Rina said dubiously.  
Aliana returned an hour later, looking a little more relaxed. While everyone else sat around the fire telling stories or sharing jokes, she sat alone against a tree, shrouded in darkness. She tried to figure out how she was going to get out of this mess. And if she even wanted to.  
She was so content with just staying in Middle Earth with Rina and Ben that she wondered if she even wanted to see her father and the rest of her friends and family again. But then again, it was her life and a part of her missed it dearly.  
He thoughts were interrupted however, when Legolas sat down next to her, interrupting the inner conversation she was having with herself. "Are ly marra?"  
She clenched her teeth and glared at him, like she had so many times in the few short weeks she'd known him. "Why do you insist on bothering me so?! I'm fine!"  
The elf smirked. "Are you angry at me for caring for you, or because you do not wish to admit that you don't mind my company as much as you really think you do?"  
By now, Aliana was enraged. "You assume too much! I would rather face the Belrog of Morgoth then you!"  
"You do know, me heri," began Legolas hotly, "that the foul creature you speak of was slain by Mithrandir during the second War of the Ring?"  
"Yes, I know that! I also know that if you bother me a second longer, I will slice my sword through your throat and laugh at your demise!"  
Rina, who had been listening to theirs conversation, chuckled openly. "You wouldn't dream of it, Aliana Majere."  
The tall elf women frowned at her best friend. "Even if what you say is true, I wouldn't hesitate to do the same to you!"  
Again, Rina laughed, knowing full well that she might not actually be exaggerating about this. Ben started to cough, trying to hide the amusement he found in this. Legolas smiled at them and looked into Aliana's eyes. "What is it that makes you detest me so?"  
"Only the fact that you are still alive and breathing," she said rudely.  
Legolas raised an eyebrow and stared into those sea-colored eyes that he found so intriguing. "I do not believe that is the reason," he remarked. His next statement was said with a slightly harsher tone. "I think you just hate the fact that someone might actually care for you enough to express their worry and fear for you."  
Ben didn't appear too appreciative of this statement. "Are you saying that we, as her friends, don't care for her enough to bug the heck out of her every time she seems upset?!"  
"Ben," Rina warned. "Stay out of this."  
"No! I'm not going to stay out of this! Just because we don't hover over her 24/7 doesn't mean that we don't worry about her! We realize that she wants to be left alone and support her wishes!"  
Legolas sighed and turned around to face him. "I did not say that you were a bad friend. I simply stated that Aliana does not like the fact that I actually care for her and worry about her."  
Aliana crossed her arms defiantly. "I agree with Ben. Being as he never bothers me when I want to be left alone, you seem to be saying he's a bad friend."  
"Me heri, I am in no way indicating that Ben is a bad friend. Why don't we just drop this conversation before it gets any worse."  
"Fine with me!" Ben and Aliana said in unison.  
Ivellios smirked secretly to himself. If this kept up, he wouldn't even need to left a finger. Aliana and Legolas were fighting enough without his help. And to make matters better, Rina and Ben were joining in as well. He couldn't have planned it better if he'd tried.  
Ivellios stretched out on his blanket and yawned. The awkward silence made it very easy for him to relax, unlike the nights to follow when there would be laughter and stories or yelling and fighting. With his eyes resting on Aliana's slender form, the tall elf began to think of ways he could get rid of her.  
Rina drew her blade and began sharpening it on a nearby stone, making sure to keep a close eye on Aliana so she didn't wander off. Ben laid down on the ground, grumpy and defeated. Legolas resumed his seat by the fire, somewhat saddened over Aliana's remark.  
Aliana sat, hood drawn up over her head, and glared reproachfully at both elves that now lay gazing up at the stars. She had never known anyone to be as insufferable as Legolas and didn't think she ever would. Unless perhaps you counted Levi, her archenemy, not to mention all of her friend's as well, back home. Now he was definitely more unbearable.  
Soon, the five travelers fell asleep listening to the soft chirp of crickets and the loud hoots of a nearby screech owl. Four of them slept fitfully, dreaming of unwanted horrors and horrible experiences, but one elf dreamed happily of Aliana's downfall.  
  
The next morning everyone woke up in a far better mood than the previous night. Legolas talked about his plans to take the River Celduin south until they reached the Mountains of Mirkwood that would take them west through Mirkwood forest. When they reached the Old Ford, they would travel south again, along the Anduin, to Lothlorien. Ivellios gave his input and suggested that they go around Mirkwood forest and not go to Lorien at all, but Legolas insisted that they visit the Golden Wood.  
After a quick breakfast, they were on their horses and on their way along the riverbank. Legolas rode first, followed by Rina and Aliana, Ben, and last by Ivellios. Rina talked to Legolas about his experiences throughout the War of the Ring and, although she pretended not to be, Aliana was listening intently to their conversation. Ben rode up alongside Rina to listen to Legolas and Aliana fell back alongside Ivellios.  
Neither of them spoke a word the whole day as they rode beside the sparkling river until at last, they reached a steep cliff that looked down upon Mirkwood forest. The terrain roughened into large rocks and boulders. Ivellios spoke loudly for all to hear, "Emyn-nu-Fuin, the Mountains of Mirkwood."  
Legolas smiled, stopping to gaze down at the luscious green treetops. "It has been a long time since I have ridden over these mountains. It is a beautiful journey over them looking down into the dense forests."  
Aliana rolled her eyes. "The sooner we get to Isengard, the better."  
"Come on, Aliana!" Rina exclaimed. "Where's your sense of adventure?! This is gonna be fun! I hope we run into some goblins!"  
Ben agreed with her. "Or maybe an orc!"  
Legolas looked at both of them with questioning expressions. "I'd rather we didn't," the elf stated, before continuing along the rocky path.  
Everyone else followed him up the path, which seemed to grow steeper with every foot they climbed. Aliana had long since given up hope of anyone siding with her in any argument, so she thought it best to keep her mouth shut. Ivellios was quite content in watching the other four argue. It seemed to brighten his spirits.  
The five travelers rode on all afternoon and late into the evening without stopping once. Around midday, they were at the highpoint in the mountains. The ground was at least 10,000 feet above the ground, possibly more; Aliana could not tell. Below them, most everything that could be seen was the dark green pf the treetops and far off in the distance, the Forest River could be seen glistening in the setting sun before it disappeared into dense trees.  
Legolas pulled on the reins to stop his horse. "We should stop for the night. There is a cave right over there." He got off his white horse and began to tie it onto a nearby rock.  
Rina jumped off her brown horse and strode over to him. "But I'm not in the least bit tired! I could go on for hours!"  
Legolas turned around to face her. "Orcs roam these mountains by night. It would be wise to be safely hidden from them until they return to their mountain caves in the morning."  
"Would it not be possible that we are staying in the very same cave that a group of orcs chose to rest in?!"  
"Normally, it would be very possible and I would thank you for your input, but I know these mountains better than you, and I know that no orc will rest in this cave."  
Rina gave him a disbelieving look. "How do you know this?"  
"It is too high in the mountains and lets in too much sunlight for their liking. Orcs, as I'm sure you are well aware, do not like the sunlight. Or any sort of light for that matter. They hunt in the night and sleep during the day."  
"I am well aware of this!" Rina snapped. "I was just considering the fact that they might be Uruk-Hai, who, as I'm sure you are well aware of, can travel by daylight!"  
Ivellios immediately stopped tying up his horse and stopped to look at Rina. "My dear girl, what rock have you been living under?"  
"I beg your pardon?!"  
Legolas looked at her as if he were explaining something to a small child. "The Uruk-Hai, along with all the other evil things Saruman created, were destroyed along with the Ring of Power."  
Rina's pallor suddenly changed form a bright red of anger to a pale white of fear and defeat. "I... I... Don't you think it might be possible for someone to...recreate the Uruk-Hai? I mean, follow in the footsteps of Saruman?"  
Legolas laughed. "I highly doubt it. There is no one near as powerful as Saruman ever was, save maybe Mithrandir. And I do not think he would do something so terrible. After all, he was one of the Fellowship members who set out to destroy the Ring and all the evil things related to it."  
Rina did not appear ready to admit defeat, although it showed bluntly in her face. "But no one thought that Saruman would do something so terrible and yet, he did! Why is it not possible that Gandalf do the same thing?!"  
The elf she was addressing looked enraged at this statement. "Are you insinuating that someone as great and powerful as Gandalf the White would turn to the dark side and do something as horrible as Saruman?!"  
The three friends snickered at the mention of 'the dark side' for it was very amusing that he should use such words together at a time like this. Legolas, of course, had no idea that those particular words were used in a movie that they had seen called Star Wars. In this movie, the term 'the dark side' refers to the evil in the galaxy that is plaguing the land.  
Legolas looked at them with a bewildered glare. Rina caught her breath for a moment to comment. "I was not insinuating anything, Legolas. I was simply stating that we all thought Saruman could be trusted when, in truth, he couldn't. So why is it so unbelievable that anyone else you know and trust could turn out like Saruman?"  
Legolas nodded. "I am sorry, Rina. You are right. It could happen to anyone, I just find it hard to imagine such a thing happening to Mithrandir. He has done so much good in this world and I wonder how anyone could think him capable of doing such terrible things equal, if not greater, to Sauron himself."  
"I did not mean to say that Gandalf would ever do such a thing. I was just using him as an example. But I would be careful who to put your trust in. Those we love may not truly love us back. They may betray you."  
After this statement of wisdom, Rina threw Ivellios a glare of utmost hate and turned on her heel and strode from the party and into the cave where they would be spending a long, cold night. The others followed suite and soon, everyone was sitting around the campfire in much the same way as they had the night before-Ivellios beside Ben, Legolas with either of Aliana's companions at his sides, and Aliana off in the darkness. 


	6. Chapter Six: The Dream

Disclaimer: I so wish I owned Legolas, but unfortunately... I don't! Or any of the other LOTR characters for that matter! I own all the others! And just a note to my bestest buddy Nikhila(the whole tequila with an 'n' thing again, for those of you who forgot.)-who Rina is based on-I hoped you liked your little moment of wisdom back there! All these characters are based on one friend or another, except Legolas, Galadriel, and Gandalf. I would like to give credit to all my friends(Nikhila, Ben, Jessica, Mandy, Megan((Layanna)), and another Ben) for being such great friends! You all inspire me! If it weren't for you, all my characters would be way stupid or too perfect to be human! Sorry, back to my normal, not sympathetic self. That was just spur of the moment. All of it was true, mind you. How would I ever live without my buddies? deep breath Ok, well, I hope you enjoy and please please please review!  
  
Rusty  
  
ps-Sorry, that was rather long...   
  
Chapter Six: The Dream  
All that night, the company laughed and told jokes. Aliana even joined in eventually by singing a Veggie Tales song that she and Mandy always used to sing. Rina held her hands over her head and Ben joined in on the chorus. Legolas and Ivellios watched them intently, wondering what in the world a 'cheeseburger' was.  
"You are his cheeseburger! His yummy cheeseburger! He waits for y-o- u! Oh, he waits for y-o-u!" Aliana and Ben sang the song loud and clear so that all could hear it-not that anyone else really wanted to. "Yes, you are his cheeseburger! His scrumptious cheeseburger! He will wait for y-o-u! Oh, he will wait for you..."  
When the song was finally over, Rina sighed with relief and the two elves not included in the singing looked at each other quizzically. Ben rolled on the ground laughing, but Aliana did not join in with her friend. This song reminded her of her friends' back home and she suddenly realized how homesick she was.  
She stood up and walked outside the cave for some peace and quiet and some fresh air. It occurred to her that she really did want to go home. She missed her friends and the little family that actually cared for her- meaning besides her father, mostly. And she missed playing her clarinet and playing on the school volleyball team. She missed writing notes to her friends in class and laughing when they got caught. She missed listening to Good Charlotte and Avril Lavigne with Jessica and swapping stories with Mandy.  
She also wondered, if she ever got home, would she still be crazy over Legolas. Or would meeting the real elf in person and traveling many miles with him effect this. And how could she watch the Lord of the Rings with such fascination anymore, knowing that she'd been there and seen the wonders of Tolkien's world. Would her lifelong obsessions ever be the same?  
How would she explain all this to her father? Or anyone, for that matter. No one would believe her. They'd all say she was crazy. Even with Nikhila and Ben to back her up, would her father and her friends believe her? What if they asked how she'd gotten here? She wasn't even sure of that herself. She just remembered writing in her diary on Halloween night. But that all seemed so far away it was hard to remember.  
I hand rested gently on her shoulder, releasing her from her thoughts and worries for the moment. She turned around to face Legolas. "Are you alright, me heri?"  
Aliana's face streamed with tears, but for what reason they fell, she did not know, and neither did he. "What do you want from me?!" she yelled angrily, her voice emitting emotions of both anger and pain.  
"I want to know if you're alright, me heri. Is that too much to ask?" His voice was almost angry at this last statement, but he took a deep breath and continued. "What is it that you are so afraid of?"  
"Nothing!" came a choked yell from the girl. But even from her voice, though it was harder to tell in the gathering dark, Legolas knew that she was crying. He also knew that beautiful green and blue color could be seen in her eyes, reminding him of the sea on a stormy day.  
She turned from him and looked out over the treetops. Legolas looked down at the ground, his face mixed with frustration, annoyance, and tiredness. But even though it was barely visible, an emotion of true love could be seen in his green eyes.  
After a few moments of silence, Aliana wiped a hand across her face and began to walk back into the cave. Resting a hand on the large circular entry way, she stopped and spoke these words before continuing to put out her blankets and go to sleep, "I'm fine."  
Legolas tried to say something, but she just kept walking and he thought better of it. She was probably very tired and in that case, very irritable. And he knew almost as well as her closest friends did that to talk to her, especially when she was in a bad mood, was a risk no one wanted to take. He smiled slightly and made his way back into the cave to follow Aliana's trend that now seemed to be gladly excepted among the group as they were pulling out their blankets and awaiting sleep as well.  
Ivellios watched his Prince intently, much as he had watched his conversation with Aliana just moments before. At first he was happy to see them argue, but when he saw the way she looked when she came back inside, he immediately forgot this happy state and cursed the young girl under his breath. She almost looked as though she didn't hate him as much as she pretended to, which he thought was completely preposterous.  
Laying on his blankets, a group of small pebbles sticking into his back, Ivellios asked himself a question. Do I really care about bringing Legolas back home safely anymore, or is it now just a battle of Aliana against me? He decided on the second option, knowing full well that he didn't care much at all about Legolas's safety anymore. He just wanted to get at Aliana anyway he could and if that meant he'd have to do it through Legolas, then so be it.  
Now that he thought about it, this was the perfect plan! And he really didn't have to do anything. He'd just sit back and watch Aliana's torn feelings about Legolas rip her apart until there was nothing left but a small insecure elf too afraid of the world around her to even walk outside. Yes, all he had to do was fill her head with lies and convince her that Legolas really wasn't all she believed him to be.  
A smile curled its way around his face as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Aliana lay facing the wall for almost an hour before she fell asleep. She knew Legolas was watching her. She could feel his penetrating, yet soothing gaze upon her. When he was finally convinced she rested peacefully, he pulled the blanket over his head and slept.  
  
"Come on, Lex!" Mandy called. "We're gonna be late!"  
Alexus ran down the street after Mandy, panting and breathing heavily. Jessica and Nikhila were right behind her, followed closely by Ben. She ran past her house and down the road towards Mandy's. When they reached the porch, all her friends stood behind her, beaming with joy, although she could not see this. "Go on! Go inside!"  
Out of curiosity, Alexus opened the door. Inside, everything was dark. She wondered why her friends were so excited about going to Mandy's house. It's not like she'd never been there before. She lived just down the street...  
The girl didn't have long to wonder because at that moment, Mandy slipped fast her and flipped the light-switch. "Surprise!" People jumped out from behind the couch, the TV, the Alianachen, and even the bathroom. People she knew, people she loved dearly. All her friends save the ones behind her.  
Ben pushed her inside and past the enormous pile of presents and large white birthday cake and out to the backyard. Everyone grouped around her, giving her big hugs and wishing her happy birthday. There was Rachel and Amy, Aaron and Natalie, Cassie and Patrisha, Sheng and Justin, Kirsten and Allie, Sheyla and Paige, Jerrylinn-whom she hadn't seen for a few years- and Dominique, Maggie and Zoe, Abby and Kathy, and Gabby and Meredith. At least, that's everyone she saw.  
Nikhila grinned as she approached her friend. "I assume you want to open all your presents, but first, we want you to see your biggest surprise!"  
She walked back inside and was gone for a few minutes. Jessica and Ben stood beside her, smiling from ear to ear. When they saw Nikhila in the doorway, they both flung their hands across Alexus's eyes so she wouldn't see her big surprise. "Come on! I wanna see!" she wailed in protest.  
"Not yet," Jessica said. "Two minutes."  
Those two minutes seemed to past awfully slow to the birthday girl. But at last, Jessica turned her around and removed her hands. Alexus was amazed at what she saw. In the backyard of Mandy's house was the one boy she never thought she would see again. Adam Abeyta and his band were setting up their equipment, obviously to play at her birthday. "Happy birthday!"  
Without further ado, the band began to play and Alexus just stood there with her mouth wide open. When Rachel walked by, she grabbed her by the arm and led her inside. "I thought you and Adam moved to Grants with the rest of your family?!"  
"Duh, Lex! We did!" Rachel stated, not quite understanding what Alexus was talking about.  
"Then how are you both here? At my birthday party? Why is Adam here? He doesn't even know me, least of all like me!"  
Rachel laughed. "Being his stepsister, I know things that most people don't. So, when Mandy called and told me she was having a surprise party for you, I asked Adam if he'd play. He was totally up for it!"  
Alexus looked stunned. "But why me? He doesn't even know who I am!"  
"I think you're forgetting the fact that you were a little bit obsessed with him last year, Lex. It was kinda hard for him not to notice you!"  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was all this just a big joke, or was Rachel really serious? Did Adam really know who she was or was Rachel just really good at bribing people? Alexus was so amazed at all this, she failed to notice the door open and a figure staring directly at her.  
Rachel turned to leave and Alexus was left alone in the house, under the watchful eye of her father. "What the hell do ya think you're doing, girl?!"  
Alexus spun around. Seeing her father, her expression hardened. "Nothing that concerns you!"  
He was furious at her statement. He lunged at her and pinned her to the wall. She knew he had been drinking for he smelled terrible and his eyes were glazed over slightly. His hand shook as he slapped her across the face. "Don't talk to me that way, bitch!"  
Alexus merely stood there, not saying a word and waiting for her father to yell some more. Much to her liking, he passed out on the floor before he could say or do more. She couldn't say that she was surprised, though. That happened often, especially when he was drunk.  
Jessica's hand rested on her shoulder. "You ok?"  
"Uh huh." Alexus nodded, but her voice was slightly saddened and tears sparkled on her cheeks.  
"Come on. Don't let him spoil your birthday! Adam's already started and everyone's waiting for you!"  
  
Aliana awoke suddenly from her dream. Her ribs ached terribly and tears were fresh on her face. She pulled the blankets tightly about her and looked around the cave where her companions were still asleep. The fire had long since burned out and all that could be seen were the dying ashes, jumping from log to log. A faint light hovered just inside the cave, revealing the coolness of the dawn.  
Her dream had not helped her decision in the least. She had remembered the good times she had had with her friends, but also the cruelty of her father. Although her father had showed up, that day had been the best time she'd ever had. After the band was done playing, they'd had cake and she'd opened her presents. The best part was, when everyone was leaving, Adam hugged her goodbye! And before he left, he gave her his e- mail address!  
She smiled in remembrance of this. It meant so much to her what her friends had done and she knew, no matter how old she got, she would never forget it. Not ever. Oh, how she wanted to be home right now. To laugh with her friends as they sat down at lunch, to sit in the grass at the park and read a book, or to just lay on her bed when her father wasn't home and talk to Jess, Mandy, or Nikhila. She missed all that so much!  
She glanced over to her right and saw Legolas fast asleep. Her gaze turned to Rina who now slept soundly, dreaming of kicking Levi's butt when she got home, then to Ben, curled up almost catlike by the fire. She avoided watching Ivellios, but knew he was awake and watching her. Seeing no need to get up, she rolled over and closed her eyes, eager to get some more sleep. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Just a Flesh Wound

Disclaimer: Just for the record, Adam Abeyta is a real person and I am very much obsessed with him. blushes But he doesn't even know my name and now lives in Grants. Plus, he's in 9th grade and I'm in 8th, so it's near impossible according to the 'laws' of middle school and high school. Yet again, I would like to give even more credit to Nikhila. She's been my beta reader(not technically, but that's pretty much what she does.) and given me loads of advice. She has a way of catching the smallest mistakes that I never do and in the process, making me feel quite stupid... Without her, I don't know where I'd be in my writing. Thanks a bunch, my supportive bestest buddy! Hope you're still liking it and keep reading!  
  
Rusty  
  
ps-Oh, and to any of my friends who read that, it really is true! I don't know what I would do without you all! You mean so much to me with everything you do and I can't imagine life without you! Thanks for being there for me whenever I'm in need of your help!  
  
Pps- In the disclaimer for chapter one, I added this: "Ps- Oh, and by the way, in my story, Isengard was rebuilt after the War and Gandalf now lives there. I know it may bug some people, but nothing says that doesn't happen. The whole plot takes place BEFORE Gandalf, Frodo, Bilbo, Galadriel, Celeborn, etc all leave on the White Ships." So, if you started reading this before I added that, you know what's going on.  
  
Chapter Seven: Just a Flesh Wound  
That morning, Rina was the first to rise. She looked around on the path they had traveled on just the day before to find a few small pieces of firewood. Legolas hovered over the fire and cooked the little deer meat they had brought over the tiny leaping flames. Ben and Ivellios were the next to get up and they went outside to feed the horses a bit of lembras. There was no grass anywhere to be seen in the mountains or else they would not be feeding the meek amount of food that they had to their steeds.  
Aliana's eyes slowly opened when she heard all the noise Ben and Rina were making, arguing over how far into the mountains they were. Legolas watched them amusedly, knowing full well they were precisely half way through the mountains. Although, the rest of the way would be much harder and longer. They could no longer avoid the orcs. They wandered the paths ahead and there was no shelter that didn't usually contain a group of them.  
The she elf rubbed her eyes and sat up under the watchful eyes of Ivellios. He snickered as she glanced at Legolas and her gaze hardened. Rina just rolled her eyes and continued in her argument. "I swear we're over halfway! These aren't the Misty Mountains here!"  
"But they're still pretty big! We can't be halfway across yet!"  
Aliana, feeling wide awake and in better spirits than last night, joined in. "Well, being as you two can't decide, I say we're exactly in the middle!"  
Legolas laughed. "For being best friends, you three sure argue a lot! But Aliana was closest. We're pretty much right smack dab in the middle of the mountains. Not bad navigating, Aliana."  
Rina mumbled under her breath so only Aliana could hear her. "Being as that was the only option left, you're really not as bright as he thinks you are, you know?"  
Aliana crossed her arms and grinned broadly. All morning her triumph, if you could call it that, could be seen clearly across her face. All morning she gloated to Rina and Ben because she had been smarter than both of them. But her two friends thought there might be another reason she was gloating. Maybe because a certain elf had thought she was smart or maybe just the way he looked at her when he said it, but there was something else to her happy state and they knew it could only have come from one person noticing her in some way.  
"Are you ready yet?!" Rina asked Aliana while everyone waited on the path and Aliana packed the remains of her lembras in her saddlebag.  
"Yes," she said, rather dreamily.  
Her happy mood didn't last for long, though. She was soon the quiet unfriendly elf she had been all the way up the mountains. Rina and Ben just shrugged. Legolas kept glancing back at her to make sure she hadn't pulled one of her loner stunts that she was now famous for and gaining hateful glare every time he did so. Ivellios smiled inwardly to himself, all the while, keeping a sharp eye out for orcs and goblins. Aliana paid her company no heed and stared in front of her to try and catch a glimpse of the Anduin in the distance.  
About four hours into their journey, Aliana closed her eyes sleepily and yawned. "How much farther?"  
Rina raised her eyebrows. "We've only been traveling for a few hours! You can't possibly be tired! You fell asleep before the rest of us last night and woke up last this morning!"  
"Yeah, well, I am!" Aliana snapped. "So, would someone please tell me how much farther it is until we reach the Old Ford?!"  
"Calm down, me heri," Legolas said calmly. "We have a few more hours yet to go, but we can take a short break right now, if you like."  
"Yes, I would like that!" Aliana said irritably.  
They company stopped and tied their horses to a long and pointed rock. Aliana pulled out a water jug from her pack and drank it quickly, a long awaited pleasure filling her eyes with each gulp. Rina walked near the edge of the cliff and glanced out over the horizon. Ivellios stood in the shadows of the mighty mountain which loomed up much higher than their actual standing spot upon it. Ben sat down beside Aliana and grabbed the water from her. "Hey! That's mine!"  
"Didn't you ever learn to share?"  
"Yes, but not when you have your own to drink!"  
"I drank all mine!"  
"So, that's not my problem!"  
"Too bad!"  
Legolas turned to face them and glowered at the two friends sharply. "Quiet! Both of you!"  
He turned his gaze to the path in front of them and followed its winding direction for some time. When his eyes widened in fear, Aliana stood beside him and stared out in the same direction. Rina looked, but her human eyes could see nothing farther than about a mile. "What is it?"  
"Orcs," Legolas whispered, half to himself.  
Ivellios and Ben looked up immediately, their eyes filled with the same expression of fear and anxiety as Legolas. "What are we going to do?!"  
  
"Calm down, Ben!" Rina commanded. "It's not that bad! We can take 'em!"  
Legolas shook his head and looked at her dubiously. "I'm not so sure, Rina. They are many-probably a hundred or more. And I doubt any of you have very much experience in fighting."  
Aliana stepped forward. "That's only about twenty-five each! I've had worse! And I bet I can fight better than you and Ivellios combined!"  
"Is that right, me heri? And what about your friends?"  
The three companions stared at the ground, somewhat embarrassed. Rina was the first to look up and speak. "Either way, we're stuck! Even I can see them now and there's nowhere to hide! We're going to have to fight them! Besides, Ben and I have read enough books about swordplay and fighting to know the basics. And I'm a fast learner."  
"She is right, my Lord," Ivellios stated. "There is no other way. We shall have to fight them."  
"Alright. But you three stay behind us! I don't want you fighting unless you have to!" The three shook their heads in compliance and stepped behind Ivellios who was now drawing his bow. "Ivellios, you and I shall shoot as many of them as possible from here."  
"But I can shoot, too!" Rina protested.  
"No!" Legolas snapped. "I don't want them to see you and shoot back!"  
Both archers notched an arrow, aimed carefully, and fired at the approaching orcs, who didn't appear to have seen them yet. Rina watched in awe, amazed at how much cooler it was to see this in real life than on the movie screen. Ben glanced at his other friend and saw her grinning from ear to ear. When she noticed his watchful gaze, she quickly turned away. Ben smiled softly at her, knowing full well the pain she had inside. He knew she was in love, but afraid to admit it because it would be harder to leave.  
Legolas and Ivellios had shot down about twenty of the orcs before the orcs reached them, shouting and brandishing their swords. Aliana drew her two long knives and held them firmly in each hand. Rina and Ben both pulled forth their swords and made practice swings in the air to test their skill. Quickly, the other two elves replaced their bows with weapons of their own-Legolas with two knives and Ivellios with a sword.  
Although Legolas tried to make sure no fighting came to the three novice warriors-Ivellios couldn't have cared less-there was no way he could stop all those orcs from reaching them. They quickly ran past him and soon everyone was up to their elbows in swords, the nasty stench of orc, and blood. They were all spread out along the path and Legolas had no way to protect Rina or Ben. Aliana, he wasn't too worried about. He figured she probably could take care of herself in battle and believed her when she said she had experience.  
Rina grinned broadly and aimed her sword right at an oncoming orc. "Bring it on!" It sliced right through his shoulder, but he still kept going to stab her in the thigh. Limping slightly, the determined girl pulled her sword from his bleeding shoulder and thrust it into his stomach. He fell to the ground, dead.  
Legolas had already slain five more orcs and was fighting back-to- back with Ivellios on his six and seventh. Both of his enemies were fighting with all their strength, but could not match the speed and skill of their elven adversary. He had nothing but a scratch across his forehead to show for his victories.  
Ben was having a little bit of trouble holding his sword. He dropped it consistently and twice, had to be defended by Rina or Legolas. After a time, he began to get the feel of the sword and master its weight and length. So, when faced with two orcs at once, he easily flung his sword in their general direction. The only problem was, he missed them both by about two feet. They charged at him, swords raised, and cornered him against a rock.  
Rina, having heard her friend's cries, had ran through the crowd of orcs and dead bodies, still limping slightly, and stabbed one from behind. The other two turned to face her and Ben was given the chance to gain his composure before, slowly but surely, slicing off the head of an orc. Rina was then locked in combat with the remaining orc. She had gotten the hang of things pretty quickly and found it easy to maintain her wits in battle.  
Ivellios, having been separated from Legolas, had been trying to slip away from the battle and seek shelter behind a large boulder. But eventually, he had been found by a hoard of orcs and forced to join the melee. With his sword in his sweaty grip, he swung his sword left to right, up and down, side to side. Most orcs backed off at his wild brandishing, but when they realized he had no sense of aim, they closed in around him. Ivellios looked fearful and let out a little shriek of panic.  
Legolas pulled his weapon from the chest of a bloodied up orc and glanced to his left. "Ivellios!" he cried, while dashing to the aid of his comrade. He took the orcs by surprise and those that weren't dead-their body-parts dismembered by Legolas's skillful fighting-drew back in alarm. The two elves, now back-to-back again, fought off many of the orcs. All the while, Legolas kept glancing at those three not-so-experienced fighters to ensure their safety.  
Three orcs had decided that Aliana looked like their easiest target and had soon been shown otherwise. Although she wasn't near as good as Legolas or Ivellios and was having quite a bit of trouble, the orcs had underestimated her and now found themselves dead in the dirt. She now fought a particularly large orc, probably the leader for his weapons were a little more decorative and higher quality.  
She ducked down to avoid his heavy blow in the direction of her head and kicked her foot out at his ankle in an attempt to knock him down. But he regained his balance and thrust his sword down at her chest. It was stopped, however, when a long shiny sword, fresh with blood, pushed it the other way. Aliana glanced up at Ben and smiled. "Thanks."  
"No problem." He began to reach down to help her up, but a big fist came down upon his head with a powerful force and he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
Aliana stood up quickly. "Ben!" she screamed. Her yell alerted the others and they all turned around to see what was going on. Ivellios didn't see anything that really bothered him with this scenario, and he returned to his battle with a bloodthirsty orc. Rina grimaced, but, realizing there was nothing she could do, turned around and sliced the head off another orc.  
"Leave him!" Legolas commanded. "There's nothing you can do for him now!" He was about to turn around when he saw an orc standing about ten feet away, having just shot an arrow. The black feather-tipped object sped through the air with alarming speed, right towards the elf maiden. "Aliana!"  
But it was too late. The arrow struck her right below her shoulder, just inches away from its destination-her heart. Blood immediately issued from her wound and dripped all the way down her extremely tattered dress. Trying to blot out the pain-something she was quite good at by now-she continued to fight-slicing, stabbing, skewering, and pushing her way into the thick of the battle.  
Legolas and Rina fought their way to her side with little difficulty. Only about twenty orcs remained, the rest dead or having run off, seeing no chance of victory. The elf maiden fought gallantly, but her loss of strength was apparent. Realizing this newfound weakness, the orcs ganged up on her. She was poked and prodded and didn't even put up a fight while Rina and Legolas tried desperately to get her away from their evil hoard. Ivellios just watched from a distance, happy to see this might well be the end of Aliana.  
When the last orc had been slain, Aliana dropped to the ground, her eyes unfocused and lost. Legolas dropped both knives and dashed to her side, a new cut on his arm bleeding with a passion. Rina looked around to make sure no orc was hiding behind the rocks and they were all dead, then ran to the aid of her wounded friend. "Aliana!"  
"It's just a flesh wound," Aliana said with a laughing moan.  
"Are you alright?!"  
"Do I look alright?!" she asked irritably.  
Legolas stared at her wound and placed his hand on her chest, amazed that she didn't push him away. "The wound is deep to have come from an arrow. We need to get to Lothlorien as fast as possible! Only the hand of skilled elves, which I regretfully am not, can heal this wound!"  
Aliana stared at his face and watched the tears hover just below his eyelids. It startled her to see so much sadness and worry in those eyes. She had always known he took a bit of a liking to her, but never realized how much that had grown in the past few weeks. She wondered how he could love such a stubborn, rude, and distant person who claimed to have no feelings for him at all.  
Legolas lifted her to her feet and placed his arm around her waist. He began to help her walk over to the horses, her head resting gently on his shoulder. He untied his horse and turned to the girl. "You won't be able to ride by yourself like this."  
Realizing at once what he meant, Aliana objected. "But why can't I ride with Rina?!" She gestured to her friend who was now lifting the unconscious Ben from the ground and dragging him to her horse, all the while scowling at Ivellios for not helping her.  
"Because she is taking Ben with her, me heri."  
Without waiting for a reply, Legolas picked Aliana up and placed her in the saddle, then proceeded to climb up after her. He placed on arm around her and in the other he held the reins. Rina rode up beside him, much in the same position with Ben. Ivellios tied the other two horses to his and mounted.  
Trotting, almost galloping, the company made its way through the mountain pass. All the while, Legolas talked to Aliana, asking her the most random questions and telling her the most absurd things. Ivellios kept hoping some more orcs would attack them on their way to Lothlorien and cause them to spend more time here, endangering Aliana's life.  
"My Lord, you're going to annoy the poor girl to death if you don't stop asking her these questions," he said when he discovered why Legolas was doing this.  
"But if she falls asleep, we may loose her, Ivellios. This is only keeping her awake."  
Ivellios frowned. If only Legolas wasn't so smart! He might have listened to him! It was growing much harder to set up an argument between those two and he was sure this was not helping matters. The only thing keeping Aliana awake was not the questions themselves, but the sound of Legolas's voice and his face constantly staring down at her, filled with love and concern. She was comforted by this and stayed awake just to feel his warm soothing breath against her cold, pale skin.  
Rina began to notice that Aliana's replies to his stupid questions were not rude or sarcastic but calm and polite-something most unusual. Aliana seemed so innocent and quiet just sitting there in Legolas's arms that Rina wondered if this was the same person she had known all her life. The soft loving smile across her face told Rina that her friend was falling for this elf, and falling hard. 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Journey to the Golden...

Disclaimer: What else is there to say? I own some things and not some things! Steve the purple squid says hi and he loves you all for reading my story and reviewing! I don't know what else to say except I love ya as much as Steve and thanks Nikhila for all your help! Cause I really need it...grins  
  
Rusty  
  
ps-Oh crap! I forgot what else I was gonna tell you guys! Grrrr!!! Well, I'm home sick, so I have a good chance to write a lot! Maybe I'll finish this chapter soon!   
Chapter Eight: The Journey to the Golden Wood  
  
After a brief rest and some hastily eaten food, the company was back on the road and continuing on their way to the golden woods of Lorien. It was near daybreak when Rina turned to Legolas. "We're not going to make it to Lothlorien in time! It's at least five days travel ahead of us!"  
"What would you have me do, Rina?" Legolas asked rather irritably.  
"Ride ahead with Aliana. Split your gear with Ivellios, Ben, and I and we'll follow. But you need to reach the golden wood soon or we may lose Aliana forever!"  
Legolas looked down at the weary girl curled up in his arms and knew she was right. She would never make it at the rate they were traveling. She was fighting sleep by the minute and could barely comprehend his questions anymore. "Alright, I'll take Aliana."  
They came to a halt and Legolas dismounted. Aliana looked around questioningly, not sure what was going on. Legolas removed the saddlebags from his snowy white horse and tossed them to Rina. He then lifted up Aliana and unbuckled the saddle. "We'll have to ride bareback to reduce the weight and get there faster."  
He and the she elf mounted again. Rina placed a hand on the horse's soft head. "Ride hard, don't look back," she said, stating the same line that Aragorn had once told Arwen on her way to Rivendell with Frodo Baggins.  
Legolas nodded and whipped the reins to the left and around the corner. And in the first light of the morning sun, Rina and Ben watched their friends gallop away towards the safety of Lothlorien. It was difficult to tell in the vague light, but Rina was sure she saw Aliana smile up at the elf above her. Ben and Ivellios thought the same thing, although neither paid much attention to it.  
Ivellios grumbled silently to himself while Rina dismounted and took a deep breath. How was he ever going to succeed in his plans if they were already so close to Lothlorien? Legolas and Aliana would reach the Golden Wood long before he did and then they would be off again to Isengard. Perhaps he would not kill her then. Perhaps he would wait until after she had accomplished her task and was back at home, safe and sound. Then she would be most vulnerable.  
  
All day the two elves rode, neither saying much of anything. They didn't stop for lunch or supper and Aliana was extremely tired. Legolas also wanted to stop and rest, but he knew, given the chance to sleep, Aliana would. And for that reason alone he kept going, every second more amazed that the elf he held in his arms was not complaining of hunger of some other ailment.  
As the sun set behind them and they galloped over the rocky pathway, Aliana quickly slipped her hand inside Legolas's. He stared down at her in bewilderment, but she wasn't looking his direction. She gazed out over the horizon where, ahead, the path could be seen to slope downward. He just smiled and squeezed her hand, at which point she quickly drew it away.  
This confused the elf for never before had he met such a stubborn and mystifying person. And when he did, he found himself drawn to her, somewhat against his will. It was a strange thing to like somebody such as Aliana, but to find yourself completely infatuated by her was a whole lot more strange. He didn't know what to do with his feelings. Every time he tried to open up to her, she'd just blow up in his face and storm off. Yet, whenever he just kept quiet and didn't speak a word of this to her, his insides would spin with anxiety and he would be tormented within his mind.  
Wanting to break the long awkward silence, Legolas spoke. "We should reach Lothlorien by early evening tomorrow if we ride fast the whole way and do not stop for rest."  
Aliana focused hard on the ground ahead, looming closer and closer on the dark horizon. Without looking up at Legolas, she nodded her head and sighed. "Ok. Though I do not think I shall be able to stay awake that long, I shall surely try."  
That was good enough for him. He flicked the reins and they continued on in the ever-growing darkness. Storm clouds approached from the south and the two began to feel a slight trickle of rain on their travel-worn clothes. Aliana drew her hood around her face, but Legolas pulled it back.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Aliana snapped. Although not quite as loud and harsh as normal in her pain, it was enough to make Legolas jump slightly at the sound of her voice.  
He looked down upon her with a quirky smile plastered on his face. "Perhaps the rain will keep you awake, me heri."  
Aliana folded her arms, but realized immediately that doing so was not very wise. Her wound hurt terribly and putting a large amount of pressure on it certainly wasn't helping matters. She let out a small whimper and placed her hands at her sides.  
Hours and hours they rode, the rain never ceasing, the sound of the horse's hoofs being drowned out by the ever-pelting rain. What Legolas said appeared to be true because as long as rain covered her face and made her shiver uncontrollably, Aliana could find no rest. Though she squirmed and wiggled, any position she sat in seemed more uncomfortable than the last.  
It wasn't until sunrise that they left the mountain trail and found themselves in the thick of Mirkwood forest. The dense trees enclosing all around them stopped the rain from reaching the two weary travelers. Legolas stopped briefly to get his bearings straight and then they were off again, this time traveling south along a small, almost hidden trail. The Prince knew Aliana's mood was taking a turn for the worst when, with every bit of strength she could muster, she cried out the words, "How much longer?!"  
Her body leaned weakly to one side, as if she had not the strength to support it any longer. Legolas held her firmly in his arms and replied. "We should be there by nightfall tomorrow."  
Legolas was startled when her words of reply were not raucous, but soft and faint. "I-I'm so tired...and sore...i-it hurts so much..."  
"I know, Aliana." Legolas looked at her sadly, wishing she was safe in Lorien right now instead of on the open road , her life hanging by a thread. "And I wish there was something I could do to ease the pain. But you're just going to have to tough it out."  
Legolas mentally hit himself, thinking this was all his fault. I shouldn't have let her fight by herself. If I had protected her, she would be fine. I could have stopped that arrow. It's all my fault! How could I have been so stupid?!  
Aliana felt bad for yelling at Legolas, but he was being awfully stupid, after all. Why didn't he just let her sleep?! And why wasn't he arguing with her? No matter how much she yelled at him, he just sat there and took it. No comebacks, no smart-mouth retorts, no angry words. He would just smile and reply softly and patiently. But why? A few days ago, he never gave up on an argument. Why was now so different?  
A thought came to her mind. One word in reply to all her questions. Love. When she realized the answer, she immediately denied it and reprimanded herself for being so naive. Why would he ever love someone as rude and hateful a me? I do nothing but yell at him and argue with him! Man, this pain is making me loose my head!  
The two thought silently to themselves for the rest of the journey through the deep, dark forest. Those many hours dragged by longer than they should have until they finally reached the clearing of the forest and gazed out into the bright sunlight. The rain had stopped, though the grass was still wet and moist and glinted in the light. With weak hands and feeble effort, Aliana drew her hood up over her eyes to shield them from the brilliant rays of the afternoon sun. She glared at Legolas, as if daring him to pull it back.  
"It won't be long now," Legolas said, taking a breath of the cool crisp air, relieved to breathe it instead of the tight, old air in the forest from which he'd just exited.  
Aliana's head nodded slowly and weakly. Ahead sparkled the clear water of the Anduin, offering the two exhausted travelers a gulp of well deserved fresh water. Here Legolas stopped to allow his white stead the privilege to quench its thirst and clean his dirty snow-colored coat in the water. "Come on, Nique." Aliana had not the strength to stand and instead, lay on the bank, covering her hot sweaty face with water from the Great River.  
They didn't linger here for more than a quarter of an hour before traveling alongside the river towards their final destination-Lothlorien. Legolas picked Aliana up and placed her in front of him. Noticing that she didn't even acknowledge this action, the elf began to despair.  
There was no way they would make it to Lothlorien in time. She probably wouldn't make it through the night and he knew it. There was no way he could help her and Legolas couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her.  
With a fallen heart, Legolas rode on, knowing he had to find someone who could help her. Aliana watched as a silver tear slid down Legolas's face. Not finding anything sad or depressing, Aliana enquired as to his sadness. "What's the matter, my Lord?"  
Legolas started. He had not meant to cry, much less let Aliana see his tears. But seeing no way to avoid her, he answered. "Nothing, me heri."  
"Then why is it you are crying?"  
"I...it's just..." He paused for a moment, staring ahead of him at the clear sparkling water. "Oh, it's hopeless! There's no way we can reach Lothlorien in time!"  
Aliana smiled softly and placed her hand on Legolas's arm that held the reins. He pulled sharply and Nique slowed down and finally, stopped. Mustering all of her strength, she turned around to face him and smiled, her eyes meeting his. "No matter what happens, there shall always be hope. We just need to know where to look for it."  
Legolas sat, mesmerized by her face, and wiped a hand across his. "What hope have we now?!" he asked angrily. "There is nothing in the world that can get us to Lothlorien faster!"  
Aliana's gaze did not move at his harsh words to her. "Whether you see it or not, it is there, right in front of you."  
Not realizing her figurative language, Legolas stared at the path in front of him. Resting in a large field of grass was Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles, and a few of his company. Aliana was surprised to find that her words had been somewhat useful and quickly smiled as if she'd known it all along.  
Legolas jumped from his horse, almost forgetting Aliana who nearly fell to the ground without his support. Helping Aliana to her feet and allowing her to lean on him, he walked towards the large bird. Aliana didn't know how she managed to keep up with Legolas, even with his support. Her wound hurt so terribly by now that she could think of nothing else through the pain.  
Standing at least eight feet tall, Gwaihir watched the two elves approach, noting the look of pain in one's eyes and the look of concern in the other's. He nipped at his feathers impatiently and watched a fellow eagle swoop over the Great River in search of fish. One of the elves, blonde hair and green eyes, bowed before him, the other apparently too weak to do so. "Great Lord of the Eagles, we are in great need of your help."  
The tall bird stared down at them with big black eyes. "Explain yourselves."  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, and this is my companion Aliana Majere. We were traveling over the Mountains of Mirkwood with a few more companions when we were ambushed by a large group of orcs. Aliana was mortally wounded and we must reach Lothlorien as soon as possible."  
Gwaihir looked down at the she elf and saw that her clothes were stained with blood and she was as pale as death itself. He bowed towards the Prince and gave his reply. "Prince Legolas, I would be honored to bear you towards the safety of the Golden Wood."  
The elf's face filled with a strong relief and he sighed deeply. "Thank you, Great Lord of the Eagles. We are eternally grateful to you."  
With a nod, Gwaihir acknowledged him. "Are you ready to leave now, Prince?"  
Legolas ran back to his horse, leaving Aliana to stand on her own feet, swaying dangerously. Noticing this, the Great Lord of the Eagles placed a great wing on her shoulder to help her. She looked up at him and her eyes widened. Obviously she had not been aware of what was going on around her before and had just realized who she was seeing.  
"Nornoro mar my Nique," Legolas said softly to his snow-white stead, stroking his mane gently. "Nornora mar."  
When he had seen Nique safely to the edge of the forest, where he could be sure she would find her way back home, Gwaihir lowered his large wing and allowed Legolas and Aliana to climb onto his great wings and sit upon his arched neck. Legolas placed his arms around Aliana and grabbed onto a cluster of feathers.  
The Great Lord of the Eagles, Gwaihir lifted off the ground and was soon soaring, along with the rest of the eagles towards the Golden Wood of Lorien. With each rise and fall in the wind, Legolas could feel the life force ebb from Aliana's body. Her eyes flickered open and shut, lingering shut, more often then not. "Don't close your eyes, Aliana," he said, squeezing her hand tightly.  
"Why do you care so much?!" Aliana snapped, her words fading into a whisper.  
Legolas opened his mouth to reply, but no words issued from his lips. They lingered on his tongue like honey to a child's finger. Gwaihir sensed this hesitation and knew at once the emotions these two kept inside. It was strange to him that two people could love each other so much, but neither having the nerve to admit it, keep their emotions inside until it tore them apart.  
Aliana did not press him on this subject any further. The two sat in silence, watching the great Anduin below them twist and turn until it entered through the Golden Wood. The sun set behind them and still they rode, drawing ever closer to their destination.  
When the last rays of the evening sun were setting and casting a very faint pink light across the ground, Gwaihir flew over the center of the Golden Wood where most of the elves dwelled. Below, elves looked up in shock as the eagles circled their city, looking for a place to land. The Great Eagle descended upon a patch of green grass towards the outskirts of the city and landed.  
Legolas dismounted and, with some help from Gwaihir, lifted Aliana and set her down softly on the grass. Gwaihir bowed and plucked a brown feather from his tail. "This is where I leave you, Great Prince of Mirkwood. Use this to call upon me if you ever find yourself in need of my help again."  
With those words, he flew into the sky and off towards the Misty Mountains. Legolas looked down at Aliana and saw that she wasn't going to last more than an hour. Her face was pale and filled with pain, her eyes closed in tiredness. Her arms hung limply at her sides with no strength left in them to hold onto Legolas.  
Legolas turned and walked towards the center of the forest, almost dragging Aliana with him as he went. Ahead of him he could see many tall trees, towering above the ground with pathways and staircases leading in all directions. Elves stood in the streets, watching this strange sight. Young girls blushed as Legolas approached, dazzled by the handsomeness of this elf. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Love and Hatred

Disclaimer: This is getting really annoying! I own my characters, including my newly added character in this chapter, Maleena; have my friends permission to use theirs; and don't own anyone else! I just saw Moulin Rouge for the first time and totally don't understand how it beat the Fellowship of the Ring! The music's great and all and the plot was ok, but the movie itself, in my opinion, sucked! I still have to see Chicago and see if it should have beat the Two Towers, but I highly doubt it.  
  
Rusty  
  
ps- Went home sick today. Hope to finish this chapter... Throat hurts, head hot, rest of me cold, want Sprite!  
  
pps- And that is how you spell Gwaihir! I looked it up in The Complete Guide to Middle Earth. Go me! HA! I actually bothered to look it up! I'm so proud of myself! So now nobody can get mad! HAHHAHAHA!!!!!!   
  
Chapter Nine: Love and Hatred  
"What is the meaning of this?!" An official-looking elf came striding towards Legolas and Aliana, looking very upset. "You can't just land a whole flight of eagles here without permission!" When he got closer, he swallowed the harsh reprimand he had been about to yell. "P-p-prince Legolas! I'm sorry, my Lord! I did not know it was you!"  
"It's quite alright, Haldir," Legolas said, smiling at the tall blonde elf. "But I am in a great hurry." He gestured towards Aliana who stood, almost asleep, at his side, leaning on him for support. "I seek the aid of an elven healer."  
Haldir nodded and pointed to a flet at the very top of a particularly tall tree. He then led Legolas and Aliana towards it and began to climb a ladder in the center. Legolas followed more slowly, holding Aliana in one arm and the ladder in the other. At the top, Haldir reached down to lift Aliana up and Legolas came to stand beside him.  
A she elf with brown hair and an apron bustled about the room, tending to patients who lay in beds scattered about the room. A large cabinet filled with potion bottles and a strange array of herbs and oils stood in the corner of the room. Haldir cleared his throat and she turned around.  
"Just a minute, sir," she said in a very flustered voice. "I'm extremely busy at the moment."  
"We don't have a minute, Maleena!" Haldir cried sharply.  
She turned around again and took a closer look at the three elves standing in center of the room. Seeing Aliana, she gasped and quickly hurried forward. She took the girl from Legolas's arms and laid her down on an empty bed. "You two, out!"  
Maleena pushed the two remaining elves towards the ladder and pointed her finger commandingly at it. Legolas tried to object, but Haldir dragged him down the ladder to wait outside. Maleena took off the cloak that was wrapped tightly around Aliana and placed it at the foot of the bed. She carefully removed her shirt and gazed at the deep arrow wound just below her shoulder. "Oh my, this is bad!"  
Maleena strode to the cabinet and shuffled through the bottles and jars. Finding a few she knew would be useful, she carried them to the bedside and quickly washed her hands. She pulled the cork out of a bottle and rubbed its contents-an oily yellow liquid with the scent of dandelions- over the wound. As she sprinkled flecks of green and red flower petals over the oil, she whispered three words in elvish.  
Aliana jumped in pain and gave a short cry. Maleena smiled sympathetically at the girl. "Perhaps it would be best if you weren't awake for this part..." She went over to the cabinet again and withdrew a small bottle with a white dust inside. She sprinkled this over Aliana's eyes and she soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
Outside, down on the ground, Legolas paced back and forth anxiously. Haldir watched his friend and could not understand what was making him so nervous. When the Prince stopped and stared up at the flet, Haldir looked at the expression on his face and all at once, he understood. Love. Love was what kept this elf from being unable to rest until he knew Aliana was safe and sound.  
"Come, my Lord," Haldir said, motioning towards the stairway that would lead him to the throne room of the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn. "The Lady would like to speak with you."  
With one last glance at the flet, Legolas turned and followed Haldir up the flight of stairs and across wooden platforms from tree to tree until at last, he stood in front of a wide stairway. Legolas glanced at his surroundings. He had been in this room only once before, in his days with the Fellowship-traveling with Frodo to destroy the Ring.  
A strange light emitted from the top of the stairway, though no light fixtures or candles were lit. The light seemed almost holy, untouchable, pure. It seemed to come from something so good that even the darkest shadow could not penetrate its radiance. Staring closer, Legolas saw two figures descending the stairs.  
"My Lady," Haldir said with a bow. "My Lord. Here is Prince Legolas, just as you requested. Will there be anything else, my Lords?"  
"No, Haldir," came a strong mysterious voice. "That will be all."  
Haldir made a final bow and left the room. Legolas watched as the two figures reached the bottom of the stairs and stood right in front of him. He could see them both clearly. One was an elf in a long white dress with lacy sleeves, long, wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes. The other was an elf as well, his hair not as long, his eyes not as bold, wearing a white tunic and white leggings. "Welcome, Legolas of Mirkwood."  
The Prince stared in awe at the beauty of the Lord and Lady he knew to be Galadriel and Celeborn and almost forgot to bow. "Forgive me for this intrusion, Majesties, but my companion was in great need of healing."  
The Lady smiled. "It is quite alright, Legolas. I knew you were coming. Your father informed me that you might visit us on your way to Isengard. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish. You and the rest of your companions who are, as we speak, entering the forest. It will take them about a day to reach you."  
Legolas didn't know what to say and he really didn't want to talk to Galadriel or Celeborn. He wanted to make sure Aliana was alright. That was the only thing occupying his mind right now, and the Lady of Lothlorien sensed it. "Do not fear, Legolas. We shall not keep you any longer. Go to her."  
She smiled at him and nodded her head. "Thank you, majesties." Legolas bowed and left the room, following the pathway back through the trees and down to the ground. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, pacing back and forth, Legolas grew impatient and climbed the ladder again to find Maleena looking over the body of Aliana with a sad expression on her face.  
Legolas immediately ran to the bedside. "What's the matter?!"  
Maleena glared at him harshly. "Hush!" The elf stared at the large wound she had just stitched up and then at Legolas. "She's lost a lot of blood."  
"Is she going to be alright?!" Legolas asked impatiently.  
Maleena shook her head sadly. "I don't know. It's highly unlikely in the state she's in. The wound had stopped bleeding when I stitched it, but only because there was almost no blood left in her."  
Legolas was struck dumb. He felt as if a dagger had just been sliced through his heart. Tears came to his eyes which he unintentionally let fall on the lacy white sheets. He looked down at Aliana's face. It was filled with calmness and rest, not with pain and agony as he had seen it just hours before. "I am sorry, my Lord. But there is nothing either of us can do. Now I suggest you take some rest. I will watch over her tonight as I have no more patients to tend to."  
"No!" Legolas cried. "I will stay."  
"But my Lord, you have traveled far and without any rest. It's very unhealthy-"  
"I'll stay," Legolas said defiantly, gritting his teeth to keep from screaming. Maleena just shook her head and began to carry the ingredients she had used back to the cabinet. Legolas took Aliana's hand and held it in his on. He watched her chest move up and down slowly.  
"If you have no further need of me, my Lord, I shall take my leave now," Maleena said hesitantly.  
Legolas gave no reply but simply waved his hand. The girl quickly hurried out a door to her right and to another part of the flet where she lived. She then proceeded to draw a warm, relaxing bath and sit down in a big comfy armchair to read a book. She sang silently to herself, mourning the ailment that had befallen the beautiful elf maiden and hoping that she would last the night.  
Legolas gently pushed the hair from Aliana's face and caressed her cheek lovingly. A smile crept across the she elf's face at the soothing touch of Legolas's hand. Tears slid, unchecked, down his face. By now, the sheet had a big stain on it where the salty tears fell.  
All night Legolas watched her, growing more and more tired by the second. At last, his head drooped and rested on Aliana's chest. His eyes slowly closed and finally, the two were asleep, neither one knowing that their dreams were very much the same.  
The early light of dawn entered the room and shed its light across the pair of elves. Two anxious onlookers stood in the center of the room, having just climbed up the ladder, smiling at them. Although saddened by the terrible news about Aliana, they were happy to know that, for once, Legolas and Aliana had no objections with being so close to each other.  
Rina smiled and quietly ushered Ben towards the ladder. "We should go. Let them sleep a while longer before they realize what's happened and start yelling at us for letting them fall sleep together. I know at least Aliana won't be very happy with this."  
But, seeing her shift comfortably in her sleep and put one arm around Legolas's neck, Ben objected. "I'm not so sure about that. She seems perfectly content to me."  
In seconds, the two companions were gone, leaving the two elves to their silent slumber. Maleena came in a few minutes after and smiled. Though they refused to admit it, there was a love there. A love so strong that-if need be-would conquer all obstacles, no matter how impossible they may be, just so they could be together. She saw this the moment she looked at the pair of them, but her thoughts would soon become confused.  
In the early afternoon, Rina and Ben came by again, to check on their friends. Maleena was busy with another elf that had just come in this morning and seemed to have a terrible cold. While tending to the poor man, she lost all realization of the world around her and accidentally dropped a vase that shattered with a loud crash on the floor. Legolas and Aliana both woke up with a start, glancing around sleepily.  
When their gaze interlocked, Aliana opened her mouth in protest. It took her some time to regain her composure and proceed to yell at her friends-who she'd noticed standing by her side. "You let me do this?!"  
Maleena looked about as if the world would come to an end. "Hush, me heri! You need your rest!"  
"Do what?" Rina asked, with hidden amusement.  
Aliana glared at her friend. "You know what! Let me..." She stopped, apparently trying to decidr how to phrase this. "Be like....THIS with...HIM!"  
Rina looked at her with a slight air of disgust in her face. "Aliana! I'm surprised in you! Legolas has done nothing but care for you and this is how you repay him?!"  
  
"You're not my mother, Rina! Stop acting like it!"  
Rina rolled her eyes and stormed from the room, leaving Aliana to glare at Ben. "Well? Are you going to yell at me, too?!"  
  
Ben looked hesitant at first, but soon sported a look much like Rina's. "If it wasn't for Legolas, you'd probably be dead! Can you not be even a little bit polite?! I know, for some reason, you don't seem to like him very much, and he often highly annoys you, but those are no grounds for you to be so cruel towards him, Aliana!"  
Legolas, somewhat annoyed at being talked about like he wasn't there and at the way Aliana was acting, stood up and, turning on his heel, climbed back down the ladder in frustration and anger. Ben followed, not shortly after. Maleena shook her head and rushed over to Aliana. "Me heri, you really should get some rest. You need some strength if you're going to get through this."  
"Why does it matter anymore?!" Aliana asked angrily, but quietly. "All my friends hate me now, so what's the point?!"  
Maleena smiled pitifully. "I'm sure your friends do not hate you, me heri. They are just upset. If I may say something on the subject?"  
Aliana nodded her head and Maleena continued. "Though you try to hide it, to eyes such as my own, it appears that you like this elf a lot. And I am not usually wrong about these things."  
Aliana, far too weak to yell any longer, simply gave a short laugh and replied. "I'm sorry, Maleena, but you are quiet mistaken. I have no feelings for this elf whatsoever." Her last sentence was with much more hesitance than the first, but she said it nonetheless.  
Maleena nodded, though she did not fully believe her, she was not so sure that what she said was a lie. The way she acted towards this elf showed complete hatred, yet she couldn't see why the Prince would bring her all the way here in an attempt to save her life if he did not love her. And it rarely happened that two people were placed on this earth, one hating the other more than death itself, the other loving them with a passion unimaginable.  
Placing this thought to the back of her mind, Maleena checked over Aliana's wound. It did not appear to have healed at all. There was no blood, but as Maleena had told Legolas, that was because there wasn't much blood left to bleed. Aliana glanced up at Maleena, looking fearful. "Um...am...am...am I going to be...alright?"  
The elf in question thought for a moment before answering her. "I am not sure, me heri. But if you stay rested and refrain from yelling as much, there's a good chance you will be fine."  
Maleena smiled-much as she had many times that day and went over to the elf with a cold. She mixed a potion from some strange looking ingredients from the cabinet and helped the elf sit up to drink it. "This should help ease the pain."  
When they had reached the bottom, the three companions stood in silence for a while, neither of them wishing to speak about the previous conversation up in the flet. Ben kicked at the ground with his boot and watched the dust rise. Rina absentmindedly ran her hand along her bowstring, making a very unmusical sound as she plucked at it. Legolas stood perfectly still, thinking to himself, trying to hide his emotions that were written all over his face and not succeeding very well.  
Finally having enough of the awkward silence, Rina lifted her head to look at Legolas. "I don't know why she's acting like this! I'll never understand her! And now, I just don't care anymore!" She strode off at a quick pace towards an empty flet that Galadriel had allowed her to stay in.  
Ben looked sadly at Legolas. "I don't think she hates you that much..." He walked off after Rina and to a flet just beside hers. Legolas sighed and went off in search of a quiet place where he wouldn't be bothered.  
He found a small orchid of apple trees and sat down at the base of one. It was near the edge of the city and he knew not many people came out this far in the winter with the trees dead and the apples not in season. He needed to get the thoughts in his head together.  
Why did he love this girl when all she did was yell at him? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't gain her trust or her affection. She was just so stubborn and distant. He didn't know how Rina and Aliana had ever become such good friends. They seemed to have nothing in common and Rina enjoyed arguing with Aliana whenever the chance came along.  
He had to forget about her! No matter how hard it was, he must throw away his love for her. If she didn't love him, then why should he waste his time bothering her? He would go with her until she was safe in Isengard and then he would leave her. He would walk out of her life forever, hoping to never see her again.  
Legolas sat in the peaceful silence and the cool evening air for close to an hour. He had no sense of the cold except perhaps the bitter chill wind, but even that did not bother him very much. The crisp air felt so refreshing after his long journey that he wished he could stay there forever.  
His thoughts strayed back to days of his childhood when he had been so eager to grow older and venture out into the world. He longed so much to return to those days when he did not have the responsibility and worries he carried now. He willed to be young again, to run through the forest along with Ivellios and scare the young girls who were gossiping in the forest. Oh how he would have loved to be back in the palace, laughing as Layanna tried to draw a bath for him and he pushed her into the tub.  
Then he began to think of his journey to Rivendell and all that had happened afterwards. His journey through Moria, then to Lothlorien. The death of Boromir, the capture of Merry and Pippin. Their encounter with the Riders of Rohan and their shock when they saw Gandalf alive. The battle at Helm's Deep, the Lady Eyown.  
Thinking of her led his thoughts to his friend Aragorn. It must have been hard for him then. He loved Arwen, but then Eyown came along. She was more like him than the Evenstar. She was brave, daring, and learned in the skill of fighting. She wasn't the princess Aragorn had seen in Arwen, she was a warrior.  
Legolas wondered how his friend ever dealt with all his emotions. There was only one Aliana and he still didn't know what to do. He had never felt like this towards anyone before and now it showed up in his life quicker than the arrow that struck Aliana's chest.  
Legolas was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice a tall, swift figure slip past him. The figure looked at him from behind a bush and when he was sure Legolas had not noticed his presence, quickly made his way towards the center of the town where Aliana was. 


	10. Chapter Ten:Marriage, Spring, and a Kiss

Disclaimer: If I told you I owned everything, what would you do to me? Huh?! Huh?! Huh?! Well, I own everything! weird awkward silence Ok, fine! I own my characters and nothing more! cries But I want Legolas! He's so hot! Please can I have him for one day?! I will love you forever! 'Ok, Rusty, calm down,' says the little voice inside my head. Alright, alright! I'll shut up! Just know that I am more obsessed with him than any of you! I have so many posters of him on my wall that I had to start putting them on my ceiling! Plus, I have a life-size, cardboard stand-up of him and every piece of merchandise you can imagine! I bought three copies of the Two Towers just so I could have the ones with him on it!  
  
Yours Truly, Rusty   
  
Chapter Ten: Marriage, Spring, and a Kiss  
It was dark by the time that Ivellios had reached his destination. He  
climbed up the wooden ladder and slipped into the room where the sleeping elf maiden lay. He stood and waited, deeply admiring her beauty before two other elves followed him up to the flet-dragging two struggling figured behind them. "Let's get this over with," he whispered.  
The two elves nodded and drew their swords. Ivellios strode over to the bedside and stared down at the sleeping elf. "Wake up." He pulled the blanket from on top of her and tossed it aside. "Wake up, me heri, your friends need you."  
Slowly the bold green eyes of Aliana opened and she looked around. She sat up and leaned against a pillow-a slow and painful process. She shivered in the cold and reached for her blanket. Not finding it, she continued to stare at the five figures in the room.  
Ivellios smiled that cruel, sly smile he was so famous for by now. "Good evening, Aliana. What good fortune for you to have finally woken up. Your friends are in great need of your help."  
A voice could be heard from one of the figures, though Aliana could not see anything as her eyes were still adjusting to the light. "We don't need her help!"  
Aliana continued to stare at Ivellios in confusion. "You see, if you don't agree to my terms, you and your pathetic little friends will be no more."  
"My friends are not pathetic!" Aliana cried.  
"Oh, so now you actually care about us?!" Aliana looked over and was finally able to see Rina standing in the corner, an elf holding a sword at her throat. In the other corner, she saw Ben in the same situation.  
The elf maiden looked at her friends pleadingly. "I've always cared about you! Why can't you see that?! Is this because of what I said this afternoon?! My quarrel was not with you two but the prince himself!"  
Rina pushed the elf aside and narrowed her eyes. "What was said this afternoon was of little importance. It is your actions throughout these past weeks that caused this. I never thought you could be such a heartless, lying person! But I guess all of us are wrong at times..."  
"Rina, you must understand how I feel in this situation! I didn't ask him to come with me! I was perfectly content going by myself, but then here comes Mr. Perfect wanting to be my knight in shining armor!"  
"I don't think I understand anything about you anymore, Aliana! You used to be my best friend, but now... I don't know who you are anymore."  
Ivellios watched the three with a content look upon his face, but he was growing irritated. "As much as I'd love to stay here and listen to two best friends ramble on and watch their friendship fall apart, I have other things to do. Aliana, either you agree to stay here with me and become my bride, or the three of you die."  
Obviously the noise and yelling had been very loud because Maleena stood in the room now, holding a candle and wearing a long white nightgown. "What's going on in here? Ivellios, what are you doing here? It's late, Aliana needs her rest and-"  
Her words were cut short as a sword crashed down upon her head-the flat side against her skin. She fell to the floor in a heap, a little blood caked in her brown hair but she still breathed. Aliana gasped and reached out for her, but Ivellios grabbed her wrist and flung her backwards. Her face was mixed with fear and anger, but she did not cry. Her hair was so messy by now that it looked more like a beehive.  
"Why do you still want me?! Take your Prince and go! I'm sure he would have no objections if he never saw me again as long as he lived!"  
"I have come to a realization of myself, me heri. I no longer care about that weakling Prince of yours, I just want back at you. Ever since Legolas brought you to me on that horrid day, my life has gone from bad to worse. And it is entirely your fault. So, as long as I get back at you in some way, then I will have been avenged."  
Ben began to laugh. "So, you'll get back at her by marrying her? You detest her so much yet you wish to wed her?" He and Rina both had tears in their eyes from the amusement.  
"Silence!" Ivellios cried. He turned to Aliana and inched closer to her. "I may hate her, but I lust for her also. She is the most beautiful elf I have ever seen. Her eyes remind me of a cold day at sea as the ocean waves lash upon the shore. Her hair is as smooth as silk and as soft as snow."  
He caressed her face gently and grinned. Aliana could see the lust in his eyes, the want, the need to feel her skin against his. She was scared of it and tried to draw away. But she found there was nowhere else to go. She tried to scream, but her words stuck in her throat like winter's snow to the sunless ground.  
But he quickly drew away and pulled his sword from its scabbard. For long moments he stood, gazing at its sharp tip lovingly. "So," he began at last, "what is your decision?" He pressed the cold edge of the blade against Aliana's neck and smiled. "Either way, I win, so it makes little difference to me."  
She shivered and averted her eyes from the horrid sneer upon his face. The pain of Ivellios's blade grew more unbearable with each passing second and the sharp blade dug into her skin, drawing blood. Ivellios waited very patiently, knowing he would either kill her, or marry her-both of which were fine with him.  
Never in a million years would she marry such an evil being, and she would have said no in an instant if her friends' lives were not at stake. But they could handle themselves against these two elves, couldn't they? They didn't look too harmful.  
Rina reached for her sword, but found that her scabbard was empty. She gasped and looked down. Sure enough, no weapon could be seen. Even her daggers were missing. Ivellios noticed her angry voice muttering and smiled. "I think you do need Aliana's help-whether you want it or not. So, my dear, what is your decision?"  
She took a deep breath and stood up proudly. "Alright...I will agree to your terms if you let my friends go."  
"No!" Ben gasped. There was a long pause in which Ivellios looked overjoyed with himself. The faces of the two unknown elves hung with despair. Obviously they had hoped there would be killing on this night. Rina didn't quiet know what to say. She was overwhelmed with anger because her life had been left in someone else's hands, and sadness and love over what Aliana had just done.  
But that silence was broken when a clear elven voice could be heard clearly from behind everyone. "She will do nothing of the sort, Ivellios." They were all startled and jumped before turning around and staring at Legolas.  
All except Ivellios. "Ah, my Prince. I was wondering when you might show up. But I am afraid there is nothing you can do. The Lady Aliana has already given her word and you're too late."  
"I did not come for her. I came to make sure you did not harm ant innocent people in your devious plot," Legolas explained calmly.  
"Oh, Mr. High and Mighty come to save the day," Ivellios said with a sneer. "Yet you do not come to rescue your love?"  
Legolas stepped forward and his clam state-of-mind was replaced with one of anger and hatred. But he took a deep breath and shook his head. "Let her go, Ivellios. She does not belong here. I do not know where she came from, for I do not believe it was from this world, but I know that she belongs there, with her people. As I do with mine. Now leave here before I call the guards."  
Ivellios clenched his fists and waved them about furiously. "This is not the end! Nor is it the last time you will see me! I will have my revenge, Aliana!" With those last words, he turned and almost jumped down the doorway at the floor, the two elves following him quickly.  
Aliana strode over to Legolas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, I-"  
But she could not finish her sentence. He turned from her in a cold manor and was gone without even acknowledging that he had heard or understood her. She knew then that what she had said was wrong. She knew that he could never forgive her for what she had done. And who could blame him? She had been heartless, as Rina put it. He was only trying to help her, maybe save her life, and she had pushed him away for the last time.  
The moonlight slowly began to slip across the wooden floor and stars twinkled in the sky encouragingly, as if daring someone to speak. After watching these stars for quite a while, Rina looked up at Aliana. "I'm sorry for getting so angry. And thank you. You would have given up your own life for that of Ben and mine."  
Before Aliana could answer, she was gone without a second glance. Rina was still upset with her and Aliana knew it. 'Could things get any worse?' she wondered. Two friends mad at her, she was probably off to Isengard on her own, and now she had to go back home. No one wanted her there.  
She didn't notice Ben walk over and hug her. His arms gave her comfort. The knowledge that she had one friend left in the world made the tears that had began to fall, fall even harder. She threw her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder. "It's alright. It'll be fine by the morning, I promise. Get some rest."  
He led Aliana to her bedside and she sat down. "Maleena-" The two looked over at the unconscious elf lying on the floor. "We have to do something." Ben knelt down beside her and took her in his arms. "Her room is over there."  
"Don't worry about Maleena. Get some rest and I'll be back to see you in the morning," Ben said softly but harshly.  
Aliana leaned backwards and felt the old pain in her ribs return, along with the pain from her wound and many other cuts and bruises. Oh, what she wouldn't give now for a hot bath and a warm cup of coffee. She heard Ben leave the room and eagerly closed her eyes. In an instant, she was asleep, dreaming about Halloween night back home.  
  
The company stayed in Lothlorien for many weeks. Rina had long since gotten over her quarrel with Aliana and Ivellios had left without a trace. It was a sunny but cold winter afternoon and Ben sat at Aliana's bedside. "Maleena says you're well enough to go to the Spring Festival!"  
"Spring? It seems as if it were only just the start of winter..."  
"Yeah, I know! But perhaps they measure their days differently than we do, or we have miscalculated the time. But anyways, Galadriel herself invited us to the Spring Festival! Wouldn't it be wonderful?! Beautiful flowers, good food, dancing! Oh, I just can't wait!"  
Aliana smiled. "It sure doesn't take a lot to excite you, does it Ben?" She laughed joyously and smiled. "I just hope they will have lembras, although I doubt it. It's very good, you know. I'd always wanted to taste it, but I never imagined it to be as good as it actually was!"  
"There's only one problem," Ben said, somewhat disheartened. His smiled faded and was replaced with a nervous frown. He avoided Aliana's eyes and wrung his hands uncomfortably. "You've been asked to be the Spring Goddess..."  
"The what?"  
"The Spring Goddess," came a voice from the room beside them. Maleena walked briskly to Aliana's side. "Every year, a new woman is chosen to act as the Goddess. She sits at Lady Galadriel's side and represents the coming of spring. It's quite an honor, actually. Why, I myself was chosen a few years ago-when I was younger, of course. You'll wear the most beautiful dress-a new one every year-and a tiara of flowers-"  
"Wait, flowers, a dress?! I don't think so! I've been already been made to wear a dress once, and I won't do it again!" Aliana stubbornly crossed her arms and frowned.  
"Oh, it's not so bad," Maleena assured. "And it's only for one day. Besides, you get to dance with the Harvest God-whoever that may be. I haven't heard yet."  
Ben bit his lower lip and stood up. He paced the room nervously, muttering incoherent nonsense to himself. The two girls watched him closely, following his every move, knowing what he was about to say. "Well, out with it!" Aliana cried hurriedly.  
"Well, you see, that's the problem... The dancing, I mean..."  
Maleena looked at him gleefully, as a child appears when they open the biggest box on Christmas morning. "Well, who is it?!"  
"Um...well...I..."  
Aliana stood up impatiently. "Well?! It can't be that bad!"  
Ben stopped pacing and stood still. He lifted his head and stared at the two elves. With a sigh, he answered. "Legolas."  
Aliana threw her arms in the air. "That's it! I AM NOT going to be the Spring Goddess!" The next few minutes were filled with her ranting and raving so loudly that not a word of it could be discerned by either person. Ben and Maleena watched her calmly for the most part, only butting in now and then to ask her to repeat herself.  
Finally Aliana could yell no more, giving Ben the chance to get a word in. "Oh, come on, Aliana. You only have to dance with him! It's not that bad!"  
"No!" she cried. "I won't do it!"  
A sharp voice came from a new figure now standing in the center of the room. "Lady Galadriel has shown you her hospitality and allowed you to stay here in the safety of the Golden Woods for as long as you like! Now she wishes to bless you further by bestowing this great honor upon you!" Rina now shouted at the distressed girl-a pastime she found quite enjoyable. "Don't you think it only fair that you respect her wishes and act as the Spring Goddess at the Spring Festival?!"  
Aliana was so tired of yelling by now that she quite easily gave into her friends. "Alright! I'll do it! As long as I don't have to sit next to him!"  
Maleena smiled guiltily. "That's part of the tradition, too..."  
Aliana let out a scream of rage and began to descend the ladder in the center of the room. Maleena looked worried and anxiously began to nibble at her bottom lip. "Oh my, that didn't go well at all. Do you think she'll still do it?"  
"Don't worry," Rina said with a grin. "If I know Aliana, she'll do it. Just as long as none of us mention the part about him having to kiss her at the end of the festival to signify the beginning of spring and the end of the winter season."  
"What?!" came an angry and surprised voice from the ground.  
"I think she heard you." The three of them laughed and then Ben immediately looked up at Maleena . "She hasn't been out of bed for a long time, will she be alright? I mean, can she be up and walking around now?"  
"Oh, she'll be fine." She walked over and stared down at her through an open window. Seeing a familiar figure walking towards the livid Aliana, she smiled. "Yes, I'm sure she'll be fine."  
The elf gave Rina and Ben a knowing smile and went back to her own room next door. The two friends rushed to the window, but there was no need. The noise Aliana was making could have told them exactly what Maleena was talking about. "We shouldn't disturb them."  
"No, of course not," Ben agreed, his voice almost fearful. "I'd hate to get caught in the middle of this one."  
The two linked arms and skipped outside onto one of the many walkways that joined the various flets above the ground. Each of them were deep in there own thoughts, but none of these thoughts were spoken. Ben was remembering the good times he and Alexus (AN: That may have been confusing, but it wasn't Aliana back then, it was Alexus.) had shared back home. Rina was considering the possibilities of her staying here and not going back to her own world. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Preparations and a Few B...

Disclaimer: Man, I was home sick all week! I had to go to school on Thursday to take a science final, but that's it. You guys are probably reading this way after I said it because, as I've said before, my computer sucks. I can't login to fanfiction.com, so I have to wait until I can do it at school! Well, again I say, "I don't own anything except Aliana/Alexus, Maleena, Ivellios, and Layanna. My friends own Rina/Nikhila, Ben, Mandy, Jessica, and everyone mentioned at Alexus's b-day party. And nobody really owns Adam Abeyta although I wish I did..." So, there you have it! Now I'm off to put up Christmas lights because my mum doesn't want to, so I get to! Yeah! Fun! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Thankx if you Reviewed, AlianaofMirkwood  
  
ps- Oh, and they probably don't have a 'Spring Festival' in Lothlorien, but for my sake, we'll just say that they do!   
  
Chapter Eleven: Preparations and a Few Big Shocks  
Aliana was enraged that she had just accepted something as horrible as this. She had to wear a dress, don a flower crown, sit next to HIM, and even kiss HIM. How was this possible?! At least that could be counted as thanks for getting her and her friends this far. Then she wouldn't have to say anything when she left Lothlorien-alone.  
As she thought to herself-not watching where she was going-who should she run into but the young Prince himself. She fell softly onto a path of grass and he in front of her. "Ouch!" she cried. "Watch where you're going!"  
He stood up and quickly brushed off his tunic. "I'm sorry, Aliana." He turned and continued on his way down the path.  
"Well, you better be! I could have hit my head on a rock and died!" After a few moments, Aliana looked up at him. 'What happened to the whole 'me heri' thing?' she thought to herself. He didn't seem too keen on talking to her. She stood up and hurried off after him. "Wait! Legolas! Wait!"  
The elf stopped dead in his tracks. His brow furrowed in confusion and he opened his mouth slightly, looking somewhat like a disgruntled dwarf. Slowly he turned around and stared at her. She stopped and put her hands on her hips. "What?!"  
"What did you just call me?" he asked, still somewhat shocked.  
When she realized what he was talking about, she opened her mouth and her face flushed redder than a strawberry. He smiled as if he were a child on his first day of kindergarten. "I knew you felt something for me!"  
"What?!" she asked, trying her best to sound skeptical.  
"You told me that the only way you would call me Legolas was if we were on friendlier terms, which you didn't think would happen very easily."  
"I wasn't thinking. I must have...hit my head when you knocked me over!" She quickly began rubbing her head, though it barely hurt at all.  
Legolas took one of her hands and placed both his around it. "I know you didn't say that accidentally. Why did you want to talk to me when you knew I didn't want to talk to you? You knew I was angry with you."  
She drew a shaky breath, as if she were afraid. "I...I..." He put his hand under her chin and slowly drew her head up so that she looked into his eyes. "I just wanted to say..." Her eyes were filling with tears, but she ignored them, intent upon finishing what she had come to say. "I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry."  
He smiled kindly, reassuring her that it was alright and that he wasn't mad anymore. "I'm sorry for everything." Instantly the tears began to fall. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, lovingly. She laid her head on his shoulder and wept.  
Two shocked onlookers stared down at them from the walkway above, mouths gaping. Aliana had never really cried before-not like this-but she cried today, in the comfort of Legolas's arms. Passersby smiled sweetly at the pair of them, not realizing what an amazing sight this was.  
Legolas lifted her head up and stared into her eyes. She didn't try to resist his touch or turn away. In fact, she leaned in closer to him until her face wasn't an inch from his. He pressed his lips softly against hers, shocking them both with a bright spark of static electricity that could be seen from the flets above.  
Aliana pulled away suddenly. "I have to go!" She bowed quickly and ran off into the thick of the trees. "Good day, my Lord."  
Legolas was about to run after her, but he stopped when a voice echoed in his mind. "Let her go, Legolas. She must make this choice on her own. And whatever her choice may be, it will lie in her heart to make it. She must choose what path to take. Your thoughts and emotions will not occur to her in this decision."  
"I don't understand."  
"I know you don't. She must make the choice that is right for her. If she follows her heart, she will lose her family and friends and all that she holds treasured. But if she chooses otherwise, she will be torn from one she loves dear. You will understand in time. But for now, let her go. You'll get your chance to tell her how you feel. Perhaps then she will make the right decision."  
Legolas waited, but the voice said no more. He knew it was Lady Galadriel who had spoken to him, but he was unsure as to how she knew what had just happened. Perhaps she had seen it in the Mirror of Galadriel or maybe she just knew something like this was bound to happen. But whatever it was, he wished she would speak more clearly, rather than in riddles.  
Two pairs of footsteps behind him pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. Ben and Rina stopped beside him, panting. Rina breathed heavily and rested her hands on her knees for support. "I swear! I will never understand that girl. Why won't she just give in to it? Her lifelong dream lies at her feet and she walks all over it."  
Ben shook his head. "Women are fickle, Rina. Alexus-I, er...Aliana more than most. Perhaps, given time, she'll give in and accept the truth."  
Legolas had no idea what they were talking about and questioned them as to their meaning. "Please explain to me what you're both talking about."  
Rina and Ben looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear as one grins when they know something nobody else can see. "Isn't it obvious?" Rina asked, staring into the woods where Aliana had disappeared. "She's in love."  
Without another word, the two turned and went off in search of some lunch. Legolas sighed and walked leisurely back to his flet. There he lay down on his bed and watched the birds fly around outside his window, eagerly fighting for the last of the morning worms.  
What was he doing? He had decided not to think about her anymore. He would forget about her and get on without her in his life. One word was all it took to diminish this resolution. And now he was thinking about her again, hoping that she was thinking of him in her wanderings through the forest. He smiled to himself, imagining her lying next to him, cuddling with him in the winter or laughing in the summer sun.  
The warm sun relaxed him and eased his mind. His eyelids drooped lazily and his face relaxed into a smile. In merely a few minutes he was asleep, dreaming of tomorrow and the Spring Festival. Aliana sat at his side, her hand laid on top of his, her face happy with a smile of pure joy. He asked her for a dance, she willingly accepted. They spun around in the grass, Aliana laughing and looking into his eyes. After the dancing had finished, Lady Galadriel stood up and smiled at the people around her. She motioned the two of them to her and nodded her head at Legolas. He put his hand behind her head and drew her close. As her lips pressed against his, he understood what decision she had to make.  
The choice between her world and his. The choice between her family and her love. He knew now that she didn't belong in this world. How it was possible, he couldn't begin to comprehend, but he knew she wanted to go home. He finally understood why it had been so hard for her to admit her feelings for him and the battle that raged inside her. He knew why she and Rina fought so much and what everyone's grinning faces had been saying.  
His dream faded and his mind became a complete blank. No thoughts, dreams, or hopes. No memories or fantasies. He just slept, void of any form of emotion. He slept through the day and late into the night. It was a strange thing, as he had slept fine the night before and wasn't at all tired.  
  
The next day Rina awoke bright and early to the sound of a screaming Aliana. She opened her sleepy eyes and jumped. The elf was right in front of her, peering down at her with bold green eyes. "Do you see this?! Do you see what I have to wear?!"  
She held up a lavender dress in one arm and a crown of white flowers in the other. The dress was long and sleeveless with white lace around the bottom and the shoulder. Rina was not a big fan of dresses and would never be caught dead in one, but she had to say, at least it was pretty. Aliana may not like dresses either, but it was possible to bribe her into wearing one.  
Seconds later, Maleena rushed in after Aliana. "Me heri, we really must hurry if you're going to be ready in time. Rina, would you mind helping me? I can see this won't be easy and it might take someone with a bit more strength-such as yourself-to hold her still."  
Rina grinned. "Sure, I'll help. I was wondering how I could get back at Aliana for being such a bitch lately."  
Maleena seemed to wince slightly at Rina's foul language. "Thank you. Now Aliana," she began, turning to the elf, "we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which do you prefer?"  
After about five minutes of struggling, Maleena and Rina had managed to drag the thrashing elf out of the corner. Ben and Legolas came by shortly, drawn by Aliana's screams of protest. Once they realized what was going on, they began to laugh.  
Maleena ushered them outside and returned to her work of getting Aliana in the dress. This was a long process and required Rina having to hold Aliana's arms behind her back and step on her feet to keep her from kicking at Maleena as she made a few minor adjustments here and there. Two pieces of ribbon were sown to the sides and she tied them in a bow at her back.  
Seeing her moment to escape, Aliana made a beeline for the door. The two other women looked up suddenly and ran after her, only to have the door slammed in their faces. Maleena sighed. "Why does she detest wearing dresses so? I have never known an elf to not bask in the elegance of soft silk and long flowing skirts made with beautiful colors of fabric. Most unusual."  
Rina grinned. "She's one of a kind, I suppose. Ever since I've known her, she's always hated wearing dresses and skirts. I was dead shocked when she said she wanted to wear one for Halloween."  
"Halloween?" Maleena questioned. "What is this you speak of, Rina?"  
"Oh," Rina said, rather quickly. "It's just a holiday we celebrate where we grew up. The children dress up in costume for a night and walk the streets carrying bags. They knock on doors and people pass out candy. It's quite fun, actually."  
Maleena nodded, still not completely understanding what Rina was talking about. "So, what did she dress up as when she wanted to wear a dress?"  
Rina gulped. "Uh..." She had gone as an elf. If she told her that, Maleena might become suspicious. "She went as...a...princess! Yeah, that's it! A princess!"  
A soft smile crept across Maleena's face. "She needn't dress up to become a princess. She already is in someone else's eyes."  
Rina's brow furrowed as she tried to comprehend her words. Her answer came as the door opened to reveal Legolas with a strong grip on Aliana's shoulder. She looked very upset at being caught and still squirmed slightly in his grasp. Rina grabbed her arm and pulled her to a chair that had been placed in front of a dresser.  
Maleena smiled in thanks to Legolas and strode over to Aliana. From a small drawer, she withdrew a brush and comb. Rina had to sit on top of Aliana while she wailed in protest. "It's not fair! I don't want to do this anymore!"  
While Maleena brushed out Aliana's hair and decided what she wanted to do with it, Rina went outside for some fresh air. Finding Ben and Legolas still outside waiting, she sat down beside them. "Are you sure you should leave Maleena alone with Aliana?" Ben asked skeptically.  
"She'll be fine," Rina replied knowingly.  
"How can you be sure? You'd have to threaten her with blackmail to keep her from jumping out the window."  
Rina grinned. "Exactly. I just told her if she didn't sit down and stay there, I'd tell everyone- Oh never mind what I said. You get the point. "  
A silence took them and for quite some time, they sat on the wooden walkway, staring down at the green grass and trees. Suddenly Rina looked up. "Legolas, I've been meaning to ask you. The other night, when Ivellios was there, how did you end up in Aliana's room? Was it just coincidence, or did you see him go up there?"  
Legolas's face instantly turned into a bewildered frown. "I'm not entirely sure. I just remember sitting there, thinking to myself, when I felt a pain in my neck. It felt as if someone had dug a dagger into my skin. I looked down and it was bleeding-not a lot, but still bleeding." He pulled down the collar of his tunic and showed Rina a small cut on his neck. "I have no idea how it got there and no one was around me at the time. Then a thought crossed my mind. Well, it was more like a vision. I saw Aliana being cornered by Ivellios and you two, watching helplessly. So I decided, just to be safe, I'd go and make sure everything was alright."  
Rina examined the cut for a while as the other two watched her. "That's right about the same spot Ivellios held his knife to Aliana's throat. I couldn't see if he cut her, but I saw the blood on his sword when he withdrew it."  
Ben almost laughed at Rina's conclusion. "So, you're saying that when Ivellios cut Aliana, he somehow cut Legolas, too? That's just crazy!"  
"I don't know, stupid! But why would he get a cut on his neck for no apparent reason?! There's got to be an explanation!" A second later, she muttered something to herself, but all Ben could discern was the word, "Spark."  
At that moment, they heard the door open behind them. The three of them stood up and turned around to see Aliana and Maleena. Maleena had apparently gotten Aliana to cooperate. Though she wore a cloak and the hood was drawn over her head to hide her hair, they all knew she looked beautiful. The smile on her face and the light in her eyes was enough of a hint.  
Rina looked quizzically at Maleena. "How did you-?"  
The elf in question just smiled softly and nodded her head to the right-where Aliana stood. "Never mind that. Look."  
Rina could not understand what had happened to Aliana in the last ten minutes. She blushed under Legolas's awed gaze and stepped closer to him. Their eyes met and their gaze interlocked. Ben snickered as he imagined little hearts pounding in their eyes, but Rina quickly nudged him and he stopped.  
"We should be going," Maleena said at last. "I suspect Lady Galadriel will want to explain a few things to you two. And the rest of us still need to get ready for tonight."  
Her gaze never wavering, Aliana held her arm out for Legolas to take. He placed his on top of hers and they set off down the path. Rina couldn't believe her eyes and she fell to the floor. "I just don't understand it. Just a few days ago..." 


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Strange New Change

Disclaimer: I hope that wasn't too weird for all of you still reading my story. Man, it's twelve in the morning, I really should go to bed, but I just can't! I still have inspiration! Anywho...I don't own any LOTR characters, but...um...I own...some people...at least I think I do... Whoa, I just got totally sleepy! yawn That was random and out of the blue...  
  
Thanks if you reviewed, Rusty  
  
Ps-Oh, and in this chapter, keep under consideration that Legolas had figured out that Aliana is from another world, K? Because he's such a smart little elf who looks sooooooooooooooooooooo... 20 minutes later deep breath hot standing there at the end of Return of the King! Well, he looks hot anywhere, but that seductive smile on his lips was extremely appealing...   
  
Chapter Twelve: A Strange New Change  
As the evening dawned and people made their way to the festival, Rina was still trying to figure out how Legolas had known that Aliana was in danger and how he had been scratched in the same place she had. She walked down the dirt path beside Ben and Maleena, thinking silently to herself.  
Ahead of them, in a magnificent, colorful garden, were many tables with smooth white tablecloths over them. Above, multicolored lights hung from the think tree branches. Elves stood here and there, wearing beautiful outfits of the finest material and brightest colors.  
Maleena ushered them to the table at the other side of the garden where Galadriel and Celeborn already sat, patiently waiting for the rest to arrive. The two seats at the head of the table were empty, most likely waiting for Aliana and Legolas. Galadriel and Celeborn sat on either side, Haldir beside Lord Celeborn. Maleena took a seat beside Haldir, leaving Rina and Ben to sit across from them.  
Soon the empty seats began to fill and all eyes looked towards their Lord and Lady. Finally Galadriel rose and the remaining whispers quieted, staring expectantly towards the trees. A faint rustle emitted from their depths and Legolas strode towards Galadriel.  
He wore a silver tunic that sparkled in the soft light. His hair was perfectly smooth with two small braids on each side. His face was calm, yet in his eyes, one could see a youthful happiness that had long been lost in past years.  
Galadriel kissed him on the forehead and looked up towards the back of the garden and the last row of tables. There stood Aliana watching Legolas with her bold green eyes. Her hair fell around her shoulders in waves and the crown of flowers sat atop her head. The dress fell loosely around her ankles and waist, but was tight around her chest.  
She walked gracefully through a row in the center of the tables and came to stand in front of Legolas. She embraced him warmly and rested her head against his chest. Galadriel turned to address the rest of the crowd. "May I present the Spring Goddess, Aliana and the Harvest God, Legolas."  
They cheered with joy, some rising from their seats and clapping loudly. The two smiled brightly and glanced at each other. Legolas took Aliana's hand and helped her to her seat then took a seat next to her. Galadriel sat down as well and clapped her hands.  
Waiters arrived, bearing plates with exquisite foods and bowls with juicy sauces. Bottles of wine were corked and poured into silver goblets. Rina and Ben ogled at the delicious looking food set before them. Conversation bubbled as people had their fill of food and drink.  
When the last elf had pushed away his plate and the waiters had returned to whisk away the dirty flatware, a band began to play. The soft enchanting music seemed to draw the guests from their seats and onto a large patch of grass. Couples smiled joyously and began to dance-moving gracefully over the soft grass. Young female elves sat patiently, awaiting some handsome elf to sweep them off their feet and into a dreamlike waltz.  
Ben stood up and faced Rina, his hand extended towards her in an inviting fashion. She glared at him dangerously over the edge of her water goblet. After a few seconds though, she realized the look on his face was not love-struck, but desperate.  
The two quickly headed for the dance-floor, Ben making sure not to come anywhere near Rina's hand. Unwillingly, he placed one hand on her shoulder and the other around her waist. She bit her lip and tried to look natural.  
After a minute or so of moving back and forth to the rhythm of the music, Ben cleared his throat and spoke. "What is going on?"  
"Why are you asking me?"  
"Well, you were with her all afternoon. I would think you might have noticed something. Did she accidentally mistake a glass of water for a pitcher of ale? Did she hit her head on a rock? Did some crazed wizard try to hypnotize her? What?"  
Rina shook her head. "I didn't notice anything like that. Perhaps Maleena did something."  
"You mean she drugged her?"  
"No!" Rina scowled, purposely stepping on Ben's foot. "Maybe Maleena was actually able to talk some sense into her."  
"Oh... Darn, I would've liked to she Aliana on drugs... I bet it would be funny!"  
"I think it might have something to do with that spark..."  
Ben stopped dancing and gaped. "You saw it, too?! I thought it was just my eyes playing tricks on me! It was weird... Although, an electric spark isn't normally that bright... I thought it might have been something else."  
"Well, Mr. Science, what else do you think it was?"  
"Uh... I don't know... Magic?!" he said eagerly. "We are in Middle Earth, after all! Anything's possible!"  
They both jumped when a voice was heard behind them. "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa."  
They spun around and saw Aliana laughing at them, her arms tightly around Legolas. She giggled girlishly and smiled. Legolas was completely missing the hilariousness of it all, but just smiled and continued to steer Aliana across the floor.  
Rina and Ben both breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't think she heard anything else of our conversation. But perhaps we should save the rest of it for later when no one else is around."  
"Good idea," Ben agreed.  
"Well?!" Rina exclaimed, after a few minutes of dancing.  
"What?" Ben asked, obviously clueless.  
"Are you going to stop dancing?!" she snapped. "I don't want to be doing this any longer then I have to!"  
Ben almost stopped before an idea struck him. "But if we keep dancing, maybe we can keep an eye on Aliana and see if anything's up. Make sure she doesn't have one of her mood swings again and start beating the macaroni out of Legolas."  
"Alright."  
The two moved around in circles, keeping a close eye on Aliana. She appeared happy enough with Legolas. Her feet glided across the grass gracefully and the smile never left her face. Legolas didn't seem to notice this change. He was just happy to see her smiling and in a good mood.  
"Macaroni?" Rina asked suddenly. "Ben, what on earth were you talking about?"  
"Well, I bet if I had said what I really meant, the whole forest would be staring at us."  
"That's true, I suppose, but why macaroni? Why couldn't you have said, 'what the heck'? Nothing's wrong with that."  
"Oh...I guess I just didn't think about it very much..."  
"What can I expect? You hardly think about anything that much."  
"Hey! That's not true!" Ben cried. "I think a lot!"  
"Oh really? And when would that be?" Rina inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
Ben looked hurt. "Well, let's see... When... No wait, that's not it... Give me a second here... Ha! I've got it!" He took a breath, as if he were about to give a huge speech. When he spoke, his voice was as loud as a locomotive speeding down the track. "When I figured out that we need to keep dancing to spy on Aliana! Ha! Beat that!"  
Rina immediately stopped moving, causing Ben to fall to the ground. All of the elves stared down at him, their eyes curious and confused. One face, staring straight at him with piercing green eyes and reminding him somewhat of the sea, made him to gulp.  
Aliana glared at him with eyes full of anger and hatred. Legolas stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder, watching the fear and embarrassment grow in Ben's eyes. Rina stood, rooted to the ground, her face calm and unwavering.  
Ben stood up and reached out to Aliana. "Lex, I'm sorry... We-I was just worried about you. I didn't want you to get hurt."  
"So you spied on me?"  
Ben didn't know what to say. He looked to Rina for help, but she made it quite clear to him that she wanted no part in this feud. "I'm sorry. You were just so different. I wanted to make sure you weren't delusional or something."  
Aliana shook her head sadly. "I thought you were my friends. And yes Rina, I am referring to you. I know you had a part to play in all this. It seems as if I can't trust anyone. Even my own friends and companions!"  
She tore her shoulder from Legolas's grip and stormed out into the forest. The crowd began to utter in a low whisper and all eyes fell on Ben. He shrugged sheepishly and turned to Rina.  
Expecting to find a look of calmness or even one void of any emotion, it startled Ben to see on filled with such fury. But though her face was so angry, her voice was saddened and soft. "That's it. I can't take it anymore, Ben. I'm going home. Aliana can just get on without us."  
Ben stared at her in shock. "You can't mean it, Rina?"  
"I do, Ben. This time, I really am serious. I'm through with Aliana and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind."  
"But we can't just let her run off all alone! What if something finds her?! A wild animal! Or worse! I mean, we don't know what happened to Ivellios! For all we know he could still be out there! You remember what he said!"  
"She's gotten herself into this; she can get herself out of it."  
Rina brushed a strand of hair behind her ears and walked away. The crowd parted to allow her passage, everyone careful not to get in her way. Ben looked up at Legolas, his emotions of helplessness portrayed clearly on his face.  
"We have to go after her," he stated.  
Legolas shook his head. "I think you've done enough tonight, Ben. I'll go after her. Though I hardly doubt there is anything worth worrying about in these woods."  
Without another word, Legolas strode after Aliana, leaving Ben to stare after him.  
  
The thick branches of the trees dug into her skin and scraped across her face as Aliana ran through the Golden Wood. The rough pine needles dug into her feet, but still she kept going. She tripped countless times, stubbing her feet on the rocks along the path.  
After a quarter of an hour, her breath was ragged and the many scratches along her body bled. Her dress had ripped in several places and was stained with red blood. Her hair was in a tangled mess and the crown of flowers had long since fallen to the ground.  
She had no idea in what direction she was going or even where she was trying to get to, but she ran. It never occurred to her that she had no food, no water, and no money. She didn't have a single belonging on her.  
She stopped running and slowed down to a walk, taking deep breaths and holding her hands behind her head. She heard the sound of a soft trickling river, not far off and followed its welcoming sound.  
She arrived shortly at a rapidly flowing river. The swiftly moving rapids would sweep her away if she set one foot in their depths. A thick layer of white foam rested on the surface of the river, indicating its strong currents.  
She followed the river downstream for a ways until the water had slowed down. The river had widened and made a small pond. From a clearing in the trees and the bright moonlight, she could see the clearness of the water.  
She quickly slipped out of her clothes and tossed them on the shore. She jumped into the water and swam around, letting the water rush around her and cleanse her wounds. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to wash out the dirt.  
  
Legolas looked down at the ground, following the trail of broken branches and small drops of blood. He leaned over and picked up a leaf with a little blood on it. He quickened his pace and followed her late into the night.  
At last he came to the small pond Aliana had found only half an hour before. Noticing Aliana's tattered dress on a small rock, he looked around for the elf maiden.  
A loud splash behind him caused him to turn around and look in the center of the water. Aliana had surfaced the lake and was wringing out her hair. Legolas's heart skipped a beat as his eyes saw Aliana's unclothed body.  
His proper upbringing caused him to avert his eyes quickly, knowing such a lust was forbidden to his people. He turned around and waited for her to finish and clothe herself, clearing his throat loudly so that she knew he was there.  
Aliana looked up, startled. Seeing Legolas on the shore, she half scowled, half smiled-not quite sure which emotion was predominant over the other. She swam to the water's edge and grabbed her clothes off the rock she had tossed them on.  
"Why did you follow me?!" she yelled.  
Legolas turned around and faced her, knowing she had every reason to be mad. "Ben wanted to make sure you were alright, but I told him he had caused enough trouble for tonight. So I told him that I would go and make sure you were alright."  
Aliana clenched her fists and frowned, staring down at the ground. "I can't believe he and Rina would do something like that... I thought they were my friends."  
"Friends don't always do the right things, Aliana. They did what they thought was the right thing to do in order to keep you safe."  
"Keep me safe?! From what?!"  
"I don't know," he sighed in an exasperated tone. "But I am sure they were not trying to pry into your personal life or spy on you intentionally. They were just worried about you."  
Legolas stared at Aliana. For the first time, he realized he clothes were tattered, there were large cuts across her arms, and he face was red from crying. There was a large gash in her dress, right across her breast, with blood caked over it even after bathing in the river.  
"Well I'm through with it," she said at last.  
"Through with what, me heri?"  
"I'm through with people watching after me. I don't need their help anymore. I can get by on my own. I'll get to Isengard without them."  
Legolas appeared somewhat disappointed. "So you're going back home then? Wherever it is that your home may be."  
"Yes," she said in answer to his question. "Although I hate my father, I do miss home terribly-my other friends, my family, my old life. It will be hard to go back though. This I know for a fact. Knowing that I have been places I never dreamed possible. I've met people I never knew existed. I will miss Middle Earth."  
There was a long pause in which neither elf looked at each other. Aliana suddenly became very interested in her feet-red and raw from scratching them along the path-and Legolas stared hard at a tiny freckle on his arm.  
"Why didn't you say anything about being from another world?" Legolas asked abruptly.  
Aliana became nervous, as if she was afraid to answer the question. "I don't know...I suppose I just...um... I didn't... Oh, I don't know!"  
Legolas took her hand in his and smiled softly at her. "I think you do."  
"Why do you have to make this more difficult than it already is?!" she cried, pulling away from his grasp. "It would have been better if I'd never met you at all! Why couldn't I have ended up in the Shire with Frodo or Sam?!"  
"Aliana," Legolas began calmly, "I'm sorry if my actions displease you, but I am only trying to help you. You must understand that. I never intended to cause you so much pain and uncertainty."  
Aliana chanced a glance back at Legolas and saw the hurt in his eyes. Immediately she wished she hadn't seen them. She felt tears in her eyes and without thinking, she allowed them to fall-running down her torn dress, falling to a soft patch of grass, and staining her face red. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: A Loss of Morals

Disclaimer: Me again, just one note to tell you...For those of you who, like my bestest buddy Nikhila, don't like reading extremely romantic, somewhat gross if you're immature, or possibly disturbing stuff, I will make an author's note telling you what you don't want to read. If you feel the need to read it anyway, which I figure my bestest buddy will do anyway, then don't say I didn't warn you! DUN DUN DUN....   
  
Chapter Thirteen: A Loss of Morals  
In an instant, her heart betrayed her. "I was afraid of falling in love with you."  
All was quiet again for a minute or two before Legolas pulled her into a comforting embrace. Gently he shook her back and forth as a mother would to calm a screaming baby. Finally the tears stopped and her head rested peacefully on his chest.  
"I knew that if I fell in love with you, it would make going back all the more painful. I wanted everything to be easy. But when you were mad at me, I realized there was no denying it. I was in love, and there was nothing I could say or do to stop it. I love you, Legolas, like I've never loved anyone else before. But as long as I have a home to return to, that is where my path leads me."  
"What's back there for you?!" Legolas cried suddenly. "A father who abuses you to no end?! Who convinces you it is your fault your mother is dead?! Friends who spy on you?! A life of longing, knowing you've found love and lost it?!"  
"Legolas, please don't make this any harder than it already is!" Aliana yelled. "I've made my choice!"  
"Don't make this hard for you?! What about me?! I love you more than anything, and here I stand, helpless, as you leave! Never to return! Don't you think this is hard for me?! You can be so selfish sometimes!"  
"I'm selfish?! So, you want me to stay here with you, deprive me of everything I hold dear, just so YOU can be happy?!"  
The two elves took a simultaneous deep breath and glanced at each other. All of a sudden they were in each other's arms, Aliana's lips pressed firmly against his. The tenseness in the air was enough to cause them to do this, but there was something more. A passion, a longing, a lust that had been between them for so long.  
(AN: OK, this is the part you might not want to read if you don't like romance... It's not horribly bad, but some people might say that... If you really want to, just pretend you're Aliana and it's you tonguing Legolas! Worked for me!)  
Aliana put her arms around Legolas's neck and closed her eyes. He put his around her upper body, but found them slowly slipping to her waist. His tongue traced her lips and she opened them slightly, letting out a soft moan.  
Aliana leaned up against a tree behind her and made to untie the back of his tunic. It slipped down to the ground, leaving him with not but his leggings. Legolas pulled down the sleeves of Aliana's dress and quickly glanced up at her.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he questioned. "It will make your going home all the more harder for the both of us."  
She grinned, somewhat mischievously, yet her face was calm and resolute. "Yes, I'm sure. Right now, all I can think about is us, right here, this second. I may regret it later, but I've done a lot of things I wish I could take back and one more thing isn't likely to make a whole lot of difference."  
Legolas just shrugged.  
Aliana hastily slipped out of her dress, Legolas, his leggings. She threw her arms around Legolas and kissed him, causing him to fall to the ground. Neither of them seemed to notice, as their lips never separated.  
Minutes later, Aliana pulled away, gasping for breath. Legolas brushed a loose strand of hair from his face and pulled her back down on top of him. He ran his fingers through her hair, feeling the cool, wet softness against his skin.  
For the rest of the night they lay like this. Dishonorable though it was, Legolas could not help but enjoy sensation of sleeping with her. He knew, come morning, it would all be over, but nothing could abolish his need for her right now.  
  
It was early morning when a voice awoke them. Not the voice of someone they could see before them, but familiar just the same. The two of them sat up and looked around, wondering if it had just been their mind playing tricks on them.  
It came again and they knew it was real. "Rina and Ben have left for Isengard. They will have reached the forest's edge by now."  
Aliana sat up immediately. "We should get going," she said absently.  
"Yes," he agreed in a far off voice.  
Neither elf would look the other in the eye-both still in a state of shock after last night. Without a word they made their way back to the heart of the Wood. Maleena was there waiting, as were quite a few others who had gathered to see them off.  
News must have spread of our departure, thought Legolas. I wonder if any other news has reached their ears. I'm sure Lady Galadriel knows of it. But perhaps she hasn't told them. Perhaps she decided to spare us the shame.  
He would have been right in thinking for not a soul knew of their night in the wilderness-save Galadriel. She had indeed thought it wise to spread the news. She knew it would just cause more trouble for the young Prince.  
"Why are you leaving us so soon after the Festival?" Maleena asked Aliana.  
Aliana was silent. "We have urgent business in Isengard," Legolas explained in her stead. "We must speak with Gandalf the White as soon as possible. Though it is with great sorrow that we leave you. Maleena, you have been most hospitable and I wish to repay you in someway."  
"Take me with you," she said.  
"What?" Legolas was completely taken aback.  
"I've always wanted to leave these Woods. To travel around the world and see new things! Oh, what I wouldn't give to see Rivendell! To walk in the grass fields of Hobbiton! To feel the snow upon my face along the Misty Mountains!"  
"Maleena, I-"  
"Oh, please let me go with you, Legolas! I won't be a bother! And it would do you all well having a healer along-seeing the trouble you get into."  
Aliana clasped her friend on the shoulder. "Why of course you can come along! It will be much more fun to have you along rather than boring old Legolas!"  
Legolas put out his hand in protest as the girl's walked off to the stables, but Aliana purposely ignored him. They laughed and joked while Legolas trudged grumpily behind-still not sure this was a good idea.  
Aliana was very happy to see Rauros again. She stroked his long mane and fed him a handful of oats before saddling him up and joining Legolas and Maleena outside-both their horses saddled and ready to go. Legolas had borrowed a horse-having sent his back to Mirkwood-and Maleena brought her own so they all traveled separately.  
The Lord and Lady had sent them with provisions for their packs, warm blankets, and extra clothes for the cold days to come. After a brief thank- you and Celeborn's advice on which direction to travel, they were on their way.  
Maleena and Aliana chatted happily in front while Legolas strayed behind-his head hung down low and his mind racing with questions. Where had Rina and Ben gone? Would Gandalf even be able to help Aliana get back home? What was Ivellios plotting next? What would his father say if he ever found out what he and Aliana had done?  
"Why so glum, my lord?" That voice. Her voice. The voice of the one he loved. The voice that would soon be leaving him. The voice he would never hear again. That voice delivered him from his thoughts.  
"Why did you call me that?"  
Her happy-go-lucky manor seemed to disappear in seconds. Her eyes darted around quickly, as if searching for the right words to answer him. She bit at her lip nervously and refused to look back at Legolas.  
Why had she called him that? Like he had said, they were on friendlier terms. So wouldn't that mean she could call him Legolas? She hadn't meant to say 'my lord'. Or had she? What was going on? She was so confused by her own emotions!  
After a minute or so of arguing with herself, Aliana replied. "I don't know. I guess it just kind of came out that way. Force of habit, ya know?"  
"Of course..." Legolas mused as if he'd known it all along.  
Maleena watched them from ahead. She could sense the tenseness between them and the turmoil that lay deep within their souls. She could not yet understand why it was so hard for them to be together, but soon she would begin to understand. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Late Arrivals

Disclaimer: Again, I own none of the LOTR characters, but I own my own characters and have permission to use the others from my friends. Ok, I just have to know: Do you think my characters have enough traits and special quirks to differentiate them from any other random person on the street? Like, do they have enough details to make them unique? Sorry my last chapter was a little short, but I was just lazy and that was a good place to end it.  
  
Rusty  
  
Ps- Just for the record, I know Rina is based off my bestest buddy Nikhila, but she really isn't as mean and grumpy as Rina is. Rina just had to be like that to better suit the story. Not that it was extremely important, but I felt the need to tell you.  
  
Pps-Ok, just a reminder, my elvish isn't the kind they use in LOTR. The place I found it said it was, but apparently they lied. So, don't get mad about it this time, K? Oh, and I actually translated it for you! Go me! I had enough people ask me to last time that I figured, ah what the heck?!  
  
Ppps- If it takes me a while to update, just bear with me. I'm having computer issues. But I promise I won't leave you hanging!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Late Arrivals  
Rina and Ben reached Isengard just as the sun was beginning to set. The building had been rebuilt after its destruction during the War of the Ring. Gandalf now resided here as the head of the wizard clan. Ben and Rina were both pleased to see that it looked much the same as it had before. There was a great wall surrounding a tower and Fangorn Forest lay, replanted, at its borders.  
The great gates opened as the two rode forth. Men came and took their horses, asking no questions as to their business in Isengard. Rina strode towards the tower in a brisk, impatient manor while Ben lagged behind- making sure to utter a 'thank you' to the men.  
"Hurry up!" Rina scolded. "I want to be out of here before next Christmas!"  
Ben scurried after her, afraid to speak a word. As a matter of fact, he had hardly spoken a word the whole journey here. And that was at least a week's time. He was too afraid of upsetting Rina further. And she made no attempt to converse with him in any way.  
She seemed distant lately. After those words Aliana had said, it was no wonder. But it had been partially her fault in the first place. Ben couldn't understand why she was so upset over this. She and Alexus had always fought back home and now was no different. And hadn't it been he and Rina who had chosen to spy on her in the first place? That wasn't the best way of handling things, after all.  
Lost in his thoughts, he hardly noticed the marble stairs they had to ascend to reach a set of doors that led them inside. There sheer beauty and size was enough to make even a dwarf stare in awe. He didn't realize that they were walking inside the home of Gandalf the White-his all time favorite character in the books and movies. He paid no heed to the few wizards and travelers walking down the halls or talking in clusters at the foot of a staircase-most having come to reference in the great library or seek advice from Gandalf. There may even have been a meeting of the Istari- the wizards-judging by the number of them in the building.  
Rina really had no idea where she was going or what she was looking for as she raced up the many staircases and down the small hallways. Her only intent was to reach Gandalf, explain what had happened, find a solution, and leave this place forever. That hope alone drove her onward through the cold building, her muscles aching, her eyelids drooping from want of sleep, and her poor companion leaning against the wall for support.  
  
Spending an hour wandering about Isengard is bound to get you noticed- especially if your face is unfamiliar to those around you. And that's just where it got these two weary wanderers. An extremely tall man with a thin face and pointed chin stopped them on their way down a particularly dark corridor.  
"Just who do you think you are wandering around here at this time of day without any invitation at all?" he asked in a sharp tone.  
"My name is Rina and this is my companion Ben. We seek the service and aid of Gandalf the White. Our predicament requires utmost haste."  
The man looked them over with a disbelieving gaze, but nodded and complied with Rina's request. "I shall take you to him."  
The man said not another word as he led Rina and Ben down a staircase, through a few winding hallways and to a large pair of metal doors. Here he knocked upon the doors and left, muttering to himself about how he was not paid enough for this job.  
The doors flung open and Ben stared in amazement-finally having come out of his trance-like state. The room was very much like the room they had seen in the movies, save for the palantir that had undoubtedly been destroyed after the War.  
"Do not be frightened, Rina. Come forward."  
At these words, Rina's feet began to move, whether by her will or not, and Ben followed. Gandalf sat in a simple chair at the other end of the room clothed in white robes. His gaze followed them as they walked across the floor and closer to him.  
Rina stopped a few feet in front of him and bowed her head. Ben stopped beside her, but bowed at his waist and showered Gandalf with words of praise.  
"Foolish human! I am no greater than either of you, Ben! Stop your bowing before I have you removed from my sight!"  
Ben appeared utterly embarrassed and humiliated. He lowered his head in shame and said no more for some time.  
"How is it you know our names?" Rina asked.  
"I know quite a bit about you, Rina," the wizard replied matter-o- factly. "You followed your friend Alexus-Aliana as you call her now-into this world through means of a diary. Along with Prince Legolas and Ivellios, the three of you traveled though Mirkwood and down the river Anduin to Lothlorien. And now word has reached my ears that you wish to return to your world."  
Rina was speechless. How did he know all this? She hadn't told a soul- save Alexus. And she was certain that she hadn't told anyone. Perhaps he had seen it. But if the palantir had been destroyed then how else could he have seen?  
"Do not fret about insignificant matters, my dear. It is not important how I know these things, but simply that I know. And I am sorry to say that I cannot help you-at least not in the way you might have hoped. I can only tell you how you can help yourself."  
Rina seemed somewhat disappointed, but nodded her head. "How?"  
"We shall save such matters for tomorrow. Right now you two need your rest. You are both weary from your long journey. After a proper night's sleep and some breakfast, we shall discuss the issue further."  
Rina nodded slowly, knowing full well there was no arguing with Gandalf the White. The only person seeming to be stupid enough to attempt such things would be Peregrin Took himself and she was nowhere near that simple-minded.  
Gandalf rose from his seat and, taking up his staff, began towards the door. Rina and Ben followed hurriedly. Though he was old and leaned on his staff for support, the wizard was strangely fast and the two had to walk at a quick pace just to stay a foot behind him.  
The White wizard led them away from their previous location and down the many steps of the tower of Orthanc. He led them towards the edge of the area that was considered Isengard. He stopped in front of a small house and opened the door. There was a bunch off similar houses around this one.  
"You two shall stay here. These are the houses used by the Istari when they come to Isengard. This particular one is usually used by Radagast the Brown, but he is not here at this moment. Please make yourselves comfortable. Food will be brought shortly."  
With those final words, Gandalf turned and left. Ben was the first inside-making sure to take it all in and not to miss and inch. Rina followed more slowly and shut the door behind her. She curiously examined the room.  
It was very small inside. The main room included a wooden table and chairs-nothing fancy-and three soft, cushy armchairs placed in front of the fireplace. A few pictures were hung on the wall, most depicting wars and battles. There were two doors behind the table.  
"Where do you suppose those doors lead to?" Ben asked.  
"Why don't you open them and find out?!" Rina shouted angrily.  
"Somebody needs a nap..." Ben muttered, opening the left most door and stepping inside its unlit depths.  
"What was that?!"  
"Nothing! I just said I needed a nap!"  
Ben quickly closed the door behind him before Rina could yell at him some more. He noticed a window against the outside wall and ventured to open the curtains that covered it. This gave the room a lot more light and he was able to examine it better.  
It was a study. A large oak desk, littered with papers and books, stood in one corner of the room. In the other corner was a small bookshelf with a few small books and two scrolls. The floor was covered in a large fur rug.  
Ben glanced at the papers on the desk. Most were maps and journal entries of Radagast. He must stay here a lot to leave all this stuff lying around. Ben walked over to the bookshelf and looked at the titles. A Record of Gondor, The Lineage of Wizards, Famous Elves of the Third Age, and many others.  
I wonder if Legolas is in that book. He was pretty famous, being in the Fellowship and all. But what really caught his interest was the book about wizards. He pulled it from its place on the shelf and looked it over.  
Its faded green cover was covered with dust and the words had almost faded away. The spine was broken and the pages stained and torn. This book must have been thoroughly used at some point.  
As Ben sat down on the fur rug, Rina was busy exploring the next room. She opened the door and stepped inside wearily-as if afraid something might jump out and scare her. It too was dark with the curtains drawn.  
But this room was different from the one Ben had just explored. It was about the same size, but there was nothing in the room save a bed and a nightstand with a small candle. The bed was very small with a warm blanket and a few lumpy pillows.  
Rina decided that now was not the time to be polite and offer this room to Ben. She closed the bedroom door with a loud thud. Ben paid no heed and continued examining the book he had just discovered which turned out to be quite interesting.  
  
The next morning Ben was awoken by a loud knock on the door. Rina chose to ignore it and pulled a pillow over her head. But Ben, hoping it might be Gandalf, decided to open the door and investigate.  
He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he trudged over to the door. Before his hand had reached the doorknob, the door was flung open and an impatient Aliana entered the small room. Legolas followed her in a less urgent manor. Also to follow was Maleena.  
"Uh...good morning..." Ben said groggily. "What in the world are you doing here?"  
"Good morning," replied Aliana. "And what do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I have to get home too!"  
"Oh right, I forgot about that..." Aliana eyed him skeptically. "Actually...I er-just didn't think you would be coming home with us..."  
"What do you mean by that?!" Aliana cried, her temper flaring up again.  
"Uh...er..." Ben began to stutter incoherently.  
Legolas stepped in between the soon to be argument, placing a hand on Aliana's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "Calm down, Aliana. It's alright. He was just a little confused after your argument with Rina. Now, why don't we all head out and talk to Gandalf?"  
"What about Rina?" Maleena asked.  
"Perhaps we should wait for her to wake up," Ben suggested. "She's been extremely grumpy lately. I'd hate to be in the room when she finds out we've gone off to see Gandalf without her."  
"I'd hate to be in the room with her at all..." Aliana muttered to herself. Luckily Ben hadn't heard this or he might have screamed with frustration. Legolas threw her a disapproving look at those words. Maleena just stood there and looked around happily.  
"Why don't we meet back here after lunch and go see him then," Legolas recommended. "That way we can all have some time to ourselves to cool off. I'm sure we're all pretty tired and stressed."  
The others nodded in agreement. Ben walked off to find the kitchen. Maleena, seeing this as a good idea, followed him. Aliana slipped around to the back of the house before Legolas had even noticed she'd gone.  
When he was sure no one else was around, she made her way to the river Isen. She sat down on the banks and watched its steadily moving rapids.  
How was it possible that such a wonderful experience could go so horribly wrong? When I first arrived in Mirkwood I thought this would be the best thing that had ever happened to me. But I soon discovered it was much more than a joyride. First with Ivellios, then the orcs, then all this stuff with Legolas. Oh why couldn't I have just stayed home?  
And what if Gandalf can't help me? What shall I do? Then I will have dragged two of my best friends along with me and there's no way of getting back. I can't even think of what Rina would say. But then again, it is entirely her fault. She didn't have to come after me in the first place.  
But would it really be so bad to stay? I could go anywhere and do anything I pleased. It would be like a lifelong adventure. Or perhaps I wouldn't go adventuring anymore. Maybe I would settle down in Lothlorien. Or perhaps Mirkwood would be suitable. Who knows.  
She was suddenly aware of someone standing beside her. She didn't need to look up nor did she ask his name, but she knew who it was. It was just like him to come looking for her. She knew she couldn't hide from him for long.  
"Ilya tereva?" he asked softly. ((Is everything alright))  
"Tanka," she replied dispassionately. ((Yes))  
"Taare uya quende yeeta morna?" ((Then why do you look so sad?))  
"Ta nulla." ((It's complicated))  
He sat down on the bank beside her and laid his hand on top of hers. This was the first time she didn't seem at all bothered or angry by his touch. She didn't utter another word. In that instant she made a decision.  
She knew what she was going to do and nothing else could change her mind. Ben and Rina had to make their own decision, but there choice would not affect hers in any way. Her mind was set and she was going to stick with it no matter what.  
Legolas leaned back on the soft dirt of the banks and was slightly surprised when Aliana rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She was not normally this comfortable around him. Or, at least she didn't show it.  
The sun rose higher in the sky. Aliana drifted off into a dreamless sleep and Legolas, not wanting to wake her, did not move. The birds chirped and the water splashed and bubbled. Only the noise of the wilderness could be heard, nothing more.  
Legolas ran his hand along Aliana's smooth hair, recently brushed during her boredom on their journey. His gentle touch woke the sleeping elf. She stretched and yawned, taking in the warmth of the afternoon sun.  
"It's nearly noon. We should be getting back," Legolas stated.  
Aliana sat up and rubbed her eyes. She splashed some water on her face from the river and stood up. Legolas and she walked along the river and then turned towards the house. The other three were waiting outside when they arrived.  
"Took you long enough..." Rina mumbled.  
Aliana was about to shout out a rude retort, but Legolas's hand on her arm stopped her. Maleena and Ben held their breath, afraid their might be another argument between the two of them. But Aliana took a deep breath and said nothing.  
"Shall we get going?" Maleena asked cheerfully.  
The others nodded. They made their way across the grounds and towards the Tower of Orthanc. Not a word was spoken, but their minds raced with questions. Everyone was anxious to hear what Gandalf had to say.  
I can't wait to get home, Ben thought to himself. Although it will be very hard to leave. Especially after all that we've been through and the friends we've made. But I think I'd rather be home than here. I miss my family. I wonder if anyone will believe me-or if I should even tell them.  
Rina was also thinking to herself. You're almost there, Nikhila. In a few more hours you'll be home. You can forget all this. It's been fun, but I couldn't live here. Maybe I could, but not if I had to deal with Alexus and her stupid lovelife. I mean, did she just totally forget about Adam Abeyta?!  
It will be so much different without Aliana, Legolas thought as he sighed deeply. I don't know if I'll ever be the same. I don't think I can ever get over this. Will I ever be able to love again now that I've loved someone this strongly? I can't stand to be without her...  
Maleena's thoughts were a little more confused than the rest. What on earth is going on? No one seems to want to explain anything to me. Why is it so important that these three reach Isengard? And what happened between Rina and Aliana to make them act this way? Surely they didn't just wake up and decide to detest each other so much. There is something strange going on here. Something far beyond my comprehension is at work. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Feather

An: Uh...yeah... I don't think I have anything important to say. Again, if it takes me a while to update, just bear with me. I'm having computer issues. But I promise I won't leave you hanging! So...enjoy!  
  
Thanx a Bunch for Reading, Rusty  
  
Ps-Oh, and the thing with the feather in this chappie doesn't have any factual bases, but since there is nothing to say it's not true then it could happen. You'll understand when you read it.   
  
Chapter Fifteen: The Feather  
  
They soon reached the tower and followed its marble steps to the door. Inside, Rina spotted the same man that had taken them to Gandalf last night. "Excuse me sir, but we're looking for Gandalf. We are supposed to meet him in a few minutes."  
He appeared extremely angry, but as he looked around at us all and noticed Legolas, he became extremely embarrassed. "Oh, Prince Legolas! So good to see you here! Right this way, my Lord. I will take you to Gandalf the White."  
Rina snorted. He probably wouldn't have listened to her is Legolas had not been there. Her foul mood was not at all lightened by sleep and certainly not by the ignorance of this man. She stomped off after her companions.  
They followed the same way that Ben and Rina had the previous night. When they reached the doors they found them already open with Gandalf waiting patiently, seated at a small table. The man left them standing in a doorway.  
"Come in, come in," Gandalf said welcomingly.  
The party made their way into the room. Gandalf must have known that Aliana and Legolas would be here as well because instead of just two chairs there were four. Rina and Aliana took their seats. Ben began to count on his fingers, having noticed the four chairs and five people.  
"Let me go get another chair," Gandalf suggested.  
Legolas shook his head. "It's fine, Gandalf. I'll stand."  
"Thank you Legolas. My, it's been such a long time since I've seen you. Not for a good many years I'll wager."  
"It has been a while," the elf agreed.  
"This is all nice and sweet, but I have things to do!" Rina interrupted rather rudely.  
"Of course," Gandalf began. "Now, as I've said yesterday, I cannot help you get back to you're world, someone else can. Someone in this very room I might add."  
Faces instantly began shifting from person to person. Rina hoped beyond all hope that it wasn't Aliana. Ben just hoped that Rina wouldn't start screaming in rage again at Gandalf's riddles. Maleena wasn't sure what to think of all this.  
"Excuse me, but would someone please tell me what's going on? Ever since you four arrived in Lothlorien things have gotten so confusing. I don't know what's going on!"  
Aliana, being the one who got stuck here in the first place, felt it her duty to recount the story of her arrival in Mirkwood, her journey with Legolas and Ivellios, her meeting up with Ben an Rina and how they were from her world, and bits and pieces about everything between she and Legolas.  
When her tale was finished, Maleena nodded. "It all fits into place now. Why you and Rina seem to argue so much, why you all needed to get to Isengard, and a little bit of why you detested Legolas so much. The one thing I don't understand is this: How did you go from hating him so much to practically falling all over him at the festival in less than a day?"  
At this Rina spoke up. "All I can say about that is it had something to do with the spark. The day they kissed there was a spark. You remember, don't you Ben?"  
"Uh... I don't know..."  
Gandalf smiled. "It's no wonder none of you understand. Middle Earth isn't like your home, Rina. There are things here that do not exist in your world. Things like magic."  
"What do you mean?" Rina inquired.  
"Legolas was given an eagle feather by Gwahir, the great lord of the eagles. That in itself is a rare, magical occurrence for Gwahir never bestowed this upon me. I who saved his life and become a good friend of his. He must have felt that Legolas and Aliana were in need of some...help. The feather has the ability to grant wishes, but not in the way you would think. It simply aids its keeper with various things, some being serious whereas some are minor. In this case it helped him gain Aliana's love and trust. The spark was merely a speck of the magic that had escaped its confines, if that makes any sense at all."  
Maleena and Legolas seemed to understand more than the others. It was all becoming perfectly clear, at least to Legolas. "So that's why I was able to sense Aliana when she was in danger?"  
"Exactly," Gandalf said.  
"Wait, how did you know about all that?" Rina asked suddenly.  
"Let's just say, I have friends in many places." (AN: If you don't know how he knows think really hard. It's pretty much irrelevant, but if you want to know and can't figure it out, e-mail me and I shall explain it to you. My only clue is a mirror cough cough and a ring cough cough Does that help?)  
Knowing her very well by now, Legolas had figured that Aliana could not sit through this meeting without having some sudden outburst of anger and he was right. As this all became clear to her, her face began to fume with anger. Ben bit his lip and waited for the explosion. Rina rolled her eyes in frustration. But it would seem that Gandalf had not noticed for he sat in his chair perfectly calm with no recognition of her foul temper.  
In an instant she exploded with rage. "So, you're telling me that everything I've felt wasn't even my own choice and will to feel at all?! It was the work of some evil black magic beyond my control?! What sort of place is this with things so powerful they stop you from feeling and expressing your own emotions!?"  
Gandalf looked at her with emotionless eyes hidden under his baggy brow. "The feather cannot create these emotions for you. They must be there in the first place for it to even be able to make you feel them."  
"But it is my choice whether or not I wish to feel them at all! If I chose not to love my whole life it would be wrong for this feather to take away my free will and not allow me to make my own decisions!"  
"You have the ability to fight back your emotions, Aliana and you chose not to. The feather merely gave you a boost towards this emotion, but you had every option of not allowing yourself to be pulled it."  
"But then it might have found some other way to 'boost' me! If its powers are as mighty as you say they are then how does one stop such a great thing?! I certainly do not have the power to defend myself from such evil magic as this!"  
"It's not an evil thing, Aliana. The feather does not change things without a reason. Look how happy you've become now that you've let down the wall around your heart and given into these emotions that you felt from the start. How can you call that evil?"  
For once in her life Aliana seemed unable to continue her argument. Her head hung down in sorrow and defeat. Ben wasn't sure what he was more shocked about. To hear Gandalf talk about love and emotions or to see Aliana back down from a dispute.  
Gandalf looked away from Aliana and turned to Maleena. "Do you understand what's been going on now?"  
She nodded. "So you are leaving?" she asked, looking towards Rina and Ben and then to Aliana. "You're going back to your world?"  
"Yes," said Rina. "I am leaving."  
Ben nodded his head but seemed somewhat unsure. Aliana did nothing nor did she make any notion of having heard Maleena.  
"Back to our original topic," Gandalf began. "The only way for you to get back to your world is by use of this feather. There is a portal in the very bottom room of this tower. To activate it you need only to place the feather in its proper place and it will take you wherever you wish to go."  
"Anywhere?!" Ben cried. "You mean there are other worlds out there?!"  
"Of course!" Gandalf said, rather snippety. "You didn't think yours was the only world out there did you?!"  
Ben seemed somewhat disheartened. Only the second day and already his favorite person in the Lord of the Rings seemed to hate him. And he was so looking forward to meeting him. But perhaps it wasn't that he disliked him. Maybe Ben was like his new Pippin!  
That thought seemed to brighten his spirits a bit. "So I could go anywhere I wanted?!"  
Gandalf shook his head. "Yes, but there will be no going back once you've gotten there. For some reason the portal only has the ability to take you one way. So once you go home to your world, there will be no coming back."  
"Darn..." Ben muttered. "It would be so cool to travel to different worlds. Like Sora in Kingdom Hearts!"  
"Ben, Sora's world was destroyed!" Rina pointed out rudely. "Is that what you want?!"  
"No, I just think it would be cool to travel" Ben cried defensively. "That doesn't mean I want to destroy my world!"  
"Rina, I think you need to chill," Aliana cut in. "Not everything everybody says is a threat to you! Nor is it meant in a mean way! Ben was just being adventurous! What's happened to you lately?! You've been all moody!"  
Rina sighed. "I'm sorry you guys. I guess I'm just really homesick. I didn't mean to get on your case, Ben. And... I..." It was obvious that she really didn't want to say what she was about to say. "I... I'm sorry I've been so rude to you, Aliana."  
(AN: I'm sorry if you don't know what Kingdom Hearts is, truly I am, but I just had to say that! It is merely one of the best games ever, ya know! Great music, gameplay, graphics, and a whole lotta fun! Not to mention Riku's pretty hot! It's nearly as good as FF-X!)  
All deeds forgiven, Aliana jumped from her seat and flung her arms around Rina. The girl was taken by surprise and took a moment to catch her breath. She hugged her back and in seconds their friendship was rebuilt by a simple hug.  
It's a Kodak moment, Ben snickered to himself. Legolas and Maleena smiled at each other, both very relived that the fighting had ceased. Gandalf again sat emotionless in his seat, seeming to stare into the very depths of time.  
"Has everything been explained to your liking, Rina?" he asked Rina after many moments of silence.  
"Yes, I have."  
"Maleena, do you understand what has been troubling you so?"  
The elf nodded.  
"Then I believe you three"-he indicated to Rina, Ben, and Aliana- "have something important to ask the Prince."  
The three of them sat in silence for a brief second. He had gotten them this far and now they were just going to ask him to leave-after all he'd done for them? Nobody amongst them wanted that responsibility.  
Ben twiddled his thumbs while staring at the table. Rina looked over at Aliana, hoping she would say something yet knowing it was wrong to except her to say everything. Aliana watched her friends expectantly, waiting for them to say something.  
"Oh for Heaven's sake!" she cried scornfully at Rina and Ben. "I'll do it if you two are so afraid!"  
"You're going home too, so don't make it seem like we're the only ones who could ask!" Ben pointed out in his own defense.  
Aliana said nothing. She briskly turned around and looked Legolas squarely in the eye. "Can we-er-them-I mean us use the feather of Gwahir to return to our world?"  
Rina held her hands up, signaling for their conversation to stop. "Wait a second here. You are coming with us...aren't you?"  
Aliana turned around to her friend. "What are you talking about? Why would I have come all this way just to stay here and not go back? I mean...how dumb could I be? I'd have to be really stupid or just..."  
Rina smiled at her. "Or just deeply in love."  
  
((AN: I know that was fairly short, but I thought you'd rather have something to read rather than waiting another couple of days for a little longer chapter. Hope you enjoyed and again, I promise I won't leave you hanging with the ending! I've just been so busy this summer with summer school(PE and NO I didn't flunk it!) and band(which I am no longer in)and my huge family. But I should have more of a chance to write now! Thanks so much for stayin' with me!)) 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Nameless Chapter

AN: Almost there guys! I can't believe I'm actually almost done with this story! I've hardly ever finished anything I've started! I'm so proud! Go me!  
  
Thanx for stayin with me, Rusty  
  
Ps- Oh, and I was told that there are only...four or five (sorry, can't remember now...) Istari and I honestly didn't know that, so if there are, sorry 'bout that. It does make sense though. There are only a certain number of colors they could have used. It's not like you would be named Higglysnout the Pink! Or Sarevok the Aquamarine! (Yes, that name should sound familiar if any of you play Baldur's Gate. He wants to kill me! And poor little Imoen too!)   
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Nameless Chapter  
  
At this Aliana thought. Was she really going to stay here with Legolas? Was she honestly just going to forget everything she'd traveled so far to find? Could she truly just leave all her friends and her old life and stay here?  
Legolas was also thinking to himself. He knew he should give them the feather and let them go home. But he also knew he could refuse to hand it over, forcing Aliana to stay here in Middle Earth. But how could he do that to her? Make her stay with him just for his own needs. And what about Rina and Ben? It wouldn't be fair to them either.  
In the same moment, Aliana and Legolas looked at each other. Maybe they were looking for comfort, maybe they were looking for answers. Neither seemed real successful in finding what they were searching for.  
Turning his head away, Legolas spoke. "Let's go downstairs to the portal. You three will be wanting to get back as soon as possible I expect."  
It was almost sadly that the three elves and three humans turned to leave the room. Gandalf led the way to a dark stairway covered in dust and grime. It was apparent that no one had traveled down this way for many years.  
Gandalf's staff lit up at the whisper of a few magical words. ((Not going to go look those up now)) Light illuminated the tight and clammy hallway. Rina blinked her eyes in the sudden light.  
They walked in silence, no one looking at each other. They all knew what was going to happen and they were all sad about it. Even Rina knew she would dearly miss Middle Earth when she left. Aliana knew she would miss her friends, though from which world, no one knew.  
Ben spun around suddenly and bumped into Aliana. She stumbled backwards and tripped on the step behind her. Rina caught her before she hit the floor and pulled her back to her feet.  
"Sorry... I just thought I heard someone behind me..."  
"That was probably just Aliana or me your dork!" Rina snapped.  
Ben turned around sheepishly and the troupe continued its journey down the stairway.  
It was nearly fifteen minutes after they left Gandalf's hall when they reached the bottom. A tiny room opened before them with a wooden doorway at the opposite end. The door and its hinges were rusted but still useable.  
"Hey Rusty, the hinges are rusted a lot. Do you think we can open it, Rusty, or will it be too rusty?" Ben laughed at his lame joke, earning him an annoyed glare from Rina.  
Gandalf whacked him on the head with his staff. "Fool! Be serious in a place with so much magic and power as the room before us!"  
Legolas strode swiftly to the door and opened it. The hinges creaked as they swung forward. Gandalf was the first to enter, followed immediately by Rina and more slowly by Ben and Maleena.  
Aliana waited for them to be safely out of ear shot before stepping in front of Legolas, blocking his way into the room. He stepped to the side, planning to go around her, but she merely blocked his way again.  
"We shouldn't keep them waiting," Legolas said.  
"It doesn't have to be like this, you know."  
"Oh yeah, then what does it have to be like?!" he yelled harshly. "Happy?! Cheerful?!"  
Aliana's eyes were rimmed with tears. "You don't have to be so hateful! It's not easy for me either!"  
"Then don't go! Stay here and don't go home!"  
"I can't... I have my whole life ahead of me. My world...it isn't like yours. We don't have forever to just run around on quests and such. We have school and college and jobs. I'm still so young in my world. I'm not even considered an adult. I'm only 16."  
After a moment's pause in which both thought silently to themselves, Legolas leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll miss you." He turned and started up the stairs without another word or backwards glance.  
Aliana watched him until he could no longer be seen. She watched his feet move soundlessly from stair to stair, his cloak sway back and forth gently, but mostly she watched his light blonde hair. Even without any light it shimmered.  
It was like his hair was a light itself. And it was walking further and further away. It was leaving her, the light was leaving her. Never again would she see its shimmering light or hold it between her fingers. It was gone forever, it seemed.  
She stood just outside the doorway in a strange sense of shock. She knew this day would come, but she never thought it would be this hard to say goodbye. Maybe it was that she didn't say anything at all that made it so hard. Maybe their unspoken words were the answer.  
She dashed up the stairs after him, wanting to thank him for all he'd done for her. For someone walking he had sure gotten a long way up the stairs. Finally she began to see the figure of someone in front of her. But this someone wasn't the Legolas that had left her not five minutes ago.  
He was leaning against the wall with his sword in one arm. Her steps became quicker as she raced to his side. Her feet seemed to fly right over every stone step. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could almost hear its hollow beat. What happened?! Is he hurt?!  
"Legolas!" She reached his side, panting and out of breath.  
He looked over at her, startled. His shoulder closest to the wall he leaned upon was bloody and his shirt was torn open. The blood ran down his arm as he tried to wipe it off his hand to better grip his dagger. His face had a few cuts and bruises as well.  
"Go! Now!" he cried.  
"I don't understand! What's happened?!"  
"There's no time to explain! Just go!"  
"No! I won't leave you like this! I-"  
A figure stepped out from the shadows ahead. Though she could not make out his form, his evil steel grey eyes gave his identity away instantly. Aliana's worried expression turned into a scowl of hatred as she looked upon this figure.  
"My my, what a pleasant surprise," Ivellios sneered, stepping closer to them. "This does make things difficult. Now I must decide which one of you to kill first."  
Suddenly he jumped down the remaining steps and swung his sword at Legolas. But Aliana was quicker. She drew her sword and knocked his away. Startled by her action, Ivellios fell at their feet with a loud groan.  
"How about neither?!" Aliana shouted, kicking him in the face.  
"Run!" Legolas commanded.  
And run she did. Making sure Legolas was going to follow her she ran down the steps. Ivellios's miscalculation had given them enough time to make it to the wooden door and slam it shut behind them. Legolas leaned up against the door to hold it while Aliana stood ready with her sword.  
"What happened?!" Rina yelled, running over to Legolas's side.  
"Ivellios followed us," Aliana said. "We managed to get away when he fell. Quite stupid of him actually..."  
A soft groan from Legolas caused Aliana to remember that he was injured. She tore a strip of fabric from her shirt and tied it around his shoulder. Then she tore another and helped him wipe off some of the blood while Rina and Ben held the door.  
"Thanks," Legolas said. "He jumped out at me and stabbed me before I could even draw my sword."  
"Why didn't you call for help?" Aliana asked.  
"I figured if I could hold him off, you guys could make it home."  
"But you could have died!"  
"Would've been better than this," he said softly to her.  
"Then what?" she asked absently.  
"Having to watch you go."  
She looked up from his wound and stared into his eyes. Even in his pain he still managed to smile at her. This only made her tears return. Why did he have to be so perfect?! Why did all of this have to happen?!  
Maleena was suddenly standing beside them with a bottle in one hand. She pulled off the already blood soaked cloth and rubbed some of the liquid on his shoulder. It bubbled and fizzed and hissed and seemed to be doing little good. But when the liquid had disappeared the cut was sealed with not but a scar left.  
"I told you I would come in handy," Maleena said mockingly at Legolas.  
Before he could thank her, there was a loud thud at the door. Rina and Ben still held it shut but the wood began to crack. Legolas stepped backwards into the shadows and silently replaced his sword with his bow and drew an arrow from his quiver. Aliana pulled Maleena back towards the corner.  
Gandalf stood beside the portal with his staff ready. It was a large arch shaped opening with two dragon heads facing each other. They curved themselves around brass bars all the way to the top where fire from the mouths collided in one giant flame. One was red the other gold, no doubt signifying the meaning of darkness and light.  
"As soon as the doorway's clear, get out of here," Aliana said to Maleena.  
After a few more thuds from the other side, the door broke and Ivellios now stood ready to fight, staring around the room. He grinned when he saw Aliana, standing in front of Maleena, and took a step towards her.  
Hoping to startle him, Ben jumped from the floor where he'd fallen when Ivellios broke the door and ran towards him. Instead of being startled or losing balance, Ivellios thrust his sword into Ben's stomach and continued towards Aliana.  
"Ben!" Aliana screamed as her friend fell to the floor in a heap of blood.  
She charged at Ivellios with her sword drawn. Their blades clanged together and Aliana's face was dangerously close to his. She wanted to bite his pointed nose, but thought better of it, knowing how bad it would taste.  
She pushed herself away from him and swung again. His blade met hers with a force that knocked her to the ground. She reached for her weapon, but Ivellios kicked it away with his boot. He put a foot on her chest, the tip of his boot pressing against her thought.  
She gasped for air and tried to push his foot off her. But he simply pressed it down harder. Now his sword was slowly digging into her neck. Drops of blood trickled to the floor, mingling with Ben's. His blood was already in her hair and she could feel it run between her fingers.  
"I have waited for this moment for such a long time. You have ruined my life and now I get to take yours away. Revenge is a sweet thing indeed."  
An arrow struck him in the shoulder and he dropped his sword with a clang. Aliana was able to free herself from him. She rolled over and grabbed her sword. Rina was at her side with her sword drawn as well.  
"Maleena run!" Aliana shouted.  
The elf dashed out the door and up the stairway. Ivellios broke off the tip of the arrow angrily and stepped towards Aliana. She pushed herself off the floor and stood ready. She knew this was going to be a tough battle. Ivellios had gotten stronger since their last encounter.  
She held her arm straight out in front of her and motioned for him to come closer. Rina managed a grin at her Matrix imitation. Ivellios raised an eyebrow, but continued towards Aliana like a lioness hunting her prey.  
Rina leaped forwards and sliced his arm. She managed to duck just in time as his blade came swinging down towards her head. Aliana swung at him, but he blocked her attack with one of his own. She raised her sword to swing again, but he ducked and spun around to face Rina.  
Rina was startled by this sudden action, but managed to keep her balance. From behind him Aliana thrust her sword into his hamstring. He cried out in pain and with a strong blow, knocked her sword from Rina's hands.  
She stumbled backwards as he raised his sword and prepared to swing. Just in time an arrow hit him in the opposite shoulder. Now it was Rina's turn to retrieve her sword.  
After breaking the tip from this arrow as well, Ivellios now faced Aliana. He swung his sword and she blocked it with hers. Over and over their swords clanged and neither one had a single scratch. Rina returned with her sword.  
Ivellios swung at her and then at Aliana, both missing. He jumped backwards and took a second shot at Aliana. She leaned backwards to dodge the blow, but the blade still cut her across the eye.  
"Fuck!" she yelled. "That really hurt!"  
She closed her eye tightly as blood began to drip down her face. She held her hand over it tightly and collapsed on the floor. Now that Maleena had gone she was left to fend for herself. But she would have to let Rina fight Ivellios alone for a while until she could see.  
The battle raged across the floor from one corner to another. Arrows flew and swords slashed. Both combatants were worn out and breathing heavily. They circled each other, patiently biding their time. Rina had a large gash across her arm and Ivellios had one across his face plus all the arrows that Legolas's keen eye had shot.  
Suddenly Ivellios lunged at Rina. She was taken by surprise and fumbled with her sword. The only thing between her neck and his sword was the very tip of her sword. A drop of sweat fell from her forehead and ran down the edge of the sword.  
Ivellios grinned madly. He could taste his almost certain victory. He heard Legolas drop his sword and run to Rina's aid, but he wouldn't make it here in time. After her he only had two left. One of which couldn't see.  
"Ivellios!" came a startling voice behind him.  
He turned to look over his shoulder and saw Aliana standing behind him, sword raised. He started to turn around but the blade fell before he could. Suddenly everything went black. His blade fell to the floor with a loud clang.  
Aliana winced as Ivellios's head rolled across the floor. His steel grey eyes stared lifelessly into space and his blonde hair was mingled with blood. His body fell to the floor, blood pouring from his headless neck.  
"EEEWWW!" Aliana shrieked. "That's gross!"  
Legolas stood beside her and rested his arm on the shoulder. Rina dropped her sword and plopped down on the floor. Gandalf came to stand beside them all.  
Suddenly Aliana's eyes were filled with tears and her heart with realization. She looked behind her towards the body of Ben. His face was pale and his eyes closed and he showed no sign of life. Without a word she sat down beside Rina.  
Together the two girls cried, each leaning on the other's shoulder. Legolas left to get Maleena and Gandalf strode over to look at the portal. No one said a word in respect for the dead, but many thoughts were shared.  
Soon Legolas returned with Maleena. She looked over at Aliana and Rina and got to work mending their cuts and bruises. Legolas stood silently and watched Aliana kick and scream as Maleena's healing potion stung her eye terribly.  
While Maleena tended to Rina, Aliana went over to Legolas. "Thank you for everything you've done, but I'm afraid I must ask you for something else."  
Before she could finish, Legolas placed the feather in her hands and walked off. She was at a loss of words and her feet refused to follow. It was like her whole body was numb. All she could do was watch him walk out the door. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Shortest Chapter ...

Disclaimer: Um… Like yeah! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. I'm expecting this one to be the last, but not quite sure. sniff I'll miss you guys! Just a head's up, I might write a sequel if I get around to it. I have an idea that I don't think will ruin this one (most sequels usually ruin the original) and I think I'm gonna go for it! But either way I'll write another fanfic. Not sure if it'll be Dragonlance or Final Fantasy of what, but I will write another!

Thanx for reading and reviewing!

Rusty

Ps- Oh, and for those of you who care, I've posted the poem that Legolas sings to Aliana in my messed up version of elvish in chapter two or something. So, enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen: The Shortest Chapter Ever

It had been two weeks since Aliana had left. On his first day back home in Mirkwood Legolas sat on the branch of a tall tree, watching people come and go.

He thought back to all the time he'd spent with her. He remembered how stubborn she'd been and how she refused to call him by his name. He recalled the Spring Festival and how her whole outlook towards him changed.

It was like one of those sad scenes in the movies where you're going, "No! You can't just leave! Go after her! Get her back!" and all the sad music is playing and you see the guy and the girl all by themselves doing the most boring things known to mankind that nobody even does like playing scrabble with old people and looking mournfully out the window and hoping their special someone will show up and, just when you're beginning to lose all hope for this movie, the guy comes up and says he's sorry for hurting her.

But in this case, Legolas saw no hope of Aliana ever coming back. At this point the audience would be getting up and leaving and yelling at the director, saying what a terribly crappy movie this was and Aliana couldn't be gone. And at this point the director would appear out of nowhere and scream at them to sit down and be patient because the movie isn't over yet!

As he thought about Aliana, a voice in his head began shouting his name. But it wasn't just any voice. It was her voice. The voice he longed to hear more than anything in the world. It cried out his voice over and over again, louder each time.

Finally he shook his head, trying to escape the screaming as the voice was getting extremely loud and intolerable. His thoughts vanished and he was left alone in the forest. Alone with no one around screaming his name. Alone, or so he thought.

"Damn it, Legolas! Are you deaf or something!"

He looked down from the tree and there she stood, beautiful as ever. He opened his mouth but all that came out was incoherent babble. Aliana stood with her hands on her hips impatiently.

"Are you planning on getting down or do I really have to climb up there?"

Shaking himself out of his shocked state, he jumped swiftly and easily from the tree, landing softly in front of her.

"What are you doing here! Where's Rina!" he asked in amazement.

"She went home, you dumbass! Where did you think she went, the moon!"

"Well, ya, but…what about you? Why didn't you go with her?"

"I wasn't planning on it. After seeing you walk up those stairs, something inside me said that this was where I was supposed to be. But you left before I could tell you. And I had to wait for Rina to be off and figure out where to burry Ben."

It startled him how she spoke of her friend leaving and of Ben dying without the slightest hint of sadness in her voice. She seemed just as happy as she was at the festival. It also startled him that the cut across her eye had not healed and there was still a large gash across her eye.

Seeing him stare, she smiled. "I thought it looked kinda cool. I mean, Auron's got one and he's one of the best FF-X characters ever! Besides Wakka and Rikku that is."

Legolas was completely lost. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind… Just something back home."

"OK."

(AN: In case you don't know FF-X is short for Final Fantasy 10, one of the coolest RPG's ever! It's on the PS2 and I highly recommend it!)

"So, can I stay?" Aliana asked anxiously.

"What are you talking about! Of course you can stay here! I'm sure Father will be most pleased. He seemed to like you a lot when I introduced you before."

"Well let's go then! I'm starved!"

Legolas smiled. _Same old Aliana._

Legolas led the way to the throne room where his father resided. The guards standing before the large doors nodded in acknowledgment and opened the doors. Legolas and Aliana walked towards the throne where Lord Thranduil sat.

He smiled at the two as they bowed before him. Aliana was not as clean and elegant as she'd been the last time he saw her, but she was still quite beautiful. And she still had the strange purple streak in her hair.

"Father, I wish Aliana to stay here in the palace."

Again he smiled at his son, but this time it was different. It was a knowing, fatherly smile. It seemed to say I understand completely. It seemed to say I've been there before. But it also showed his approval towards this girl.

"Oh, I'm sure we can find a nice room in the palace for this fair lady to stay in."

Aliana seemed ecstatic. She jumped up and down, clapping her arms together. Then she flung her arms around Legolas and practically jumped into his arms. Legolas shocked at this sudden burst of happiness, but even more shocked when Aliana kissed him on the cheek.

His face went totally red and his lips curved into a large grin.

"Thank you, My Lord," Aliana said happily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an old friend that I would dearly wish to see."

She skipped out the door, leaving Legolas and Thranduil in utter shock and amazement. The happiness in Legolas's eyes told Thranduil that his son truly cared for this girl and he was happy that his son finally found the perfect girl.

"Aliana! You're back!" Layanna hugged Aliana motioned her into her room. "Did you find out what you were looking for?"

"Yes, I did," Aliana said. "I found out that this is where I truly belong and that I cannot survive one day without Leg… Er, my legs! I mean, where would we be if we didn't have legs to walk! We'd probably be swimming in the sea! But then again we couldn't breathe underwater, so I suppose we'd be dead without our legs!"

Layanna eyed Aliana suspiciously. "Is that really what you meant to say?"

"Of course! Nearly having your legs chopped off by Ivellios will do that to a person!"

"Ivellios! Oh, you can't be serious! He'd never do a thing like that!"

"Apparently he would being as he tried to kill me about five times and followed me everywhere I went! Finally we just had to kill him!"

"Kill him!"

"Yup! It was me who did it actually," she began, her ego taking over, "After saving Legolas's life and offering to be the Spring Goddess in order to save Lady Galadriel's Festival!"

"Wow! You've really been busy!" Layanna said, completely believing every word.

A grinning figure stood in the doorway listening as Aliana told Layanna all about her exploits and adventures. He didn't say a word, even when he knew she was completely lying about something or when she exaggerated a bit during one of the battles.

When she'd finished, he stepped forward and spoke. "Might I have a word alone with Aliana?"

Layanna nodded and smiled secretly to Legolas. Aliana said goodbye to Layanna and followed Legolas out of her room and outside to a small patio with many bright and colorful flowers. After watching Aliana stop to smell a few of them, he took her hand and led her over to a small bench.

"Why do you choose to stay here?" he asked her.

"Well, er… It's really pretty here! And I don't fancy spending all of my life up in a tree like they do in Lothlorien!"

"No, why did you really come back here?"

For a moment Legolas thought she was angry with him again. She crossed her arms and glared at him. _Oh great! What did I say this time!_

"You can't seriously be that stupid, Legolas Greenleaf!" But her angry appearance soon diminished and she smiled at him. "It's because I love you."

Legolas held her hands up to his chest. "I love you too, and that's why I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Aliana, it would make me the happiest man alive if you would be my bride. Will you marry me?"

Aliana was shocked. "Legolas, I-"

"Look, I know it's kinda soon, but I think we're ready. I mean, if you were willing to give up everything you have and come stay in Mirkwood with me, that's got to mean something! Right?"

She smiled. "If you would have let me finish!"

"Oh… sorry."

"Legolas, I will marry you-"

Legolas flung his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Under one condition," Aliana began, pushing him off her. "I'm not even _thinking_ about kids for at least two years!"

Legolas laughed. "If that's what it takes, I won't even mention the world children."

"Good," she said softly. "Now, where were we?"

Aliana leaned over and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him and caressed her face. This was the first true kiss they had shared. Before both of them were afraid of falling in love with the other, knowing it would just end up in ruin. But today was different. Legolas knew Aliana was here to stay and she knew that she had made the right choice in not leaving.

Well folks, that's all I have. I know the ending sucked, but I had to leave it kind of open for the rare occasion that I choose to right this sequel. Thank you so much for keeping up with my story and I hope you've enjoyed it! Did I have ya worried back there? Thought that was the last chapter and Aliana just left, didn't ya! Ha! Well, stay tuned for whatever my next story should be! Thanks so much! I love ya all for all your input and corrections you've given me! I couldn't have gotten this far without all your support in my story! sniff Now I'm all emotional! KIT!

Rusty


End file.
